


Heaven Can Wait

by minhonew



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhonew/pseuds/minhonew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a traumatic encounter with a pretty stranger at the bus stop, Minho vowed to never take a bus ride home again. However, his plans were foiled when one of his friends introduced his brother, who seemed to be hiding a big secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey hotshot,” a smooth and sultry voice purred near Minho’s ear, making him jump and lean away. “I haven’t seen you here before. Wanna play with me?” the voice added, still dripping with pure seduction.  
  
Minho glanced sideways and was met with a playful wink from a smoky, kohl-rimmed eye. Minho froze and squinted, trying to make out the stranger’s silhouette from the dark corner where he was concealed. Honestly, he didn’t know how to react to such a request. This was his first time taking the bus home, as he was always picked up by his father, and subsequently, this was his first time having encounters with random people. So, he did the next best thing—he kept his mouth shut. Maybe, he thought, the stranger would leave him alone if he stayed still.  
  
“Oh my!” The voice exclaimed, “It seems that life had given me not only a newbie, but also a mute hunk. You poor, poor baby…” The stranger clucked his tongue and sighed, stepping out of the shadows that hid his face and looked at Minho with a mischievous grin.  
  
Minho opened his mouth to retort…only to promptly close it again. He swallowed and stared at the strange young man standing in front of him.  
  
The man, that looked to be around close to Minho’s age, was of average height with a skinny frame. But, despite his skinny body, he had a pair of beautifully filled-out thighs. His chestnut-colored hair fell past his ears and was swept to the side; the bangs completely covering his left eye. His visible right eye was lined with eyeliner and his eyelids are smeared with well-blended dark eye-shadows, creating a smoky effect. Trailing downwards, Minho’s got the chance to see two prominent collarbones and well-sculpted pectoral muscles, through a dangerously low v-neck shirt.  
  
Minho’s throat suddenly felt dry and he tried to force his eyes away from the exposed smooth and milky skin. Blinking his way down, Minho took note of the leather jacket that the stranger wore and the skintight leather jeans that hugged the man’s legs. The jeans trailed down and disappeared inside the leather boots that concealed the stranger’s feet from view.  
  
_Maybe this man had a fetish for leather_ , Minho mused mentally. _He’s really beautiful though_ , his mind added.  
  
“Ahem, baby, could you please save that lust-filled gaze for later? Hmm, I would love to see that stare when we’re in bed. For now, just answer my question,” the beautiful stranger asked Minho, his lips forming a smug smirk. He took a couple of tentative steps towards the frozen Minho and reached out. On instinct, Minho took a shaky step back. The stranger pouted.  
  
“Aww…You’re no fun,” he huffed and continued to get near Minho. Nervously, Minho attempted another step backward. But, an iron grip at his biceps prevented him from doing so. Minho inhaled sharply at the contact and glanced around the dark and empty streets.  
  
_Where are those buses? Damn it. I’m gonna get raped or murdered by this leathery man and no one would even know_ , Minho’s mind spun and he tried not to hyperventilate through this scary encounter. He mentally counted to ten and prepared to snatch his arm away and run.  
  
In a sudden burst of courage—that he didn’t know where he got—Minho managed a firm, “Let go.” He thanked his lucky stars for making his voice deep and not squeaky like his best friend Kibum’s voice. If he was lucky enough, the stranger would get intimidated and let him go.  
  
As if this night wasn’t weird enough, the pretty man giggled.  
  
Minho raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn of personality. One minute the guy was sexy and then the next he’s giggling like a little kid. Confused, Minho watched as the guy dropped his arm and clapped in glee. Why glee? Minho couldn’t even begin to comprehend. This man was definitely insane, Minho concluded.  
  
As if the man had heard his thoughts, he stopped giggling and smiled languidly. And by languidly, Minho meant ‘I’m-a-greasy-guy-and-I’m-trying-to-get-inside-your-pants-if-you-don’t-mind’ way. Strangely enough, instead of looking creepy, the smile made the stranger look normal and, Minho dare say it, prettier than before.

 

Utterly weirded out by his own strange analogy, Minho flinched when cold fingers touched his arms and the stranger was suddenly standing in front of him, just short of bursting Minho’s personal bubble.

_Since when did he got so close?_ Minho asked himself.

“So,” The stranger breathed, standing on his tiptoes. “You could speak and your voice is really sexy. Can you answer me now?”

Minho shivered unconsciously at the close proximity and inhaled. He could smell liquor, and mint at the man’s breath. Frowning in total suspicion, Minho pressed both of his hands at the man’s chest and lightly shoved him backwards. He pointedly ignored the fact that he could feel the other’s rhythmic heartbeat and smooth skin underneath his fingertips.

“I don’t want to play with you,” Minho said, running a hand through his short hair. He turned around after that, silently motioning for the man to just fuck off. The stranger seemed to get the gist and shut up.

The silence felt nice. Minho inwardly sighed and prayed that this would be the last day that he would be riding the bus home. He believed that he just developed a mild trauma from what happened. Maybe he could buy his own car? He could tell his father of this strange encounter and the man would pity him then lend him some money. Nodding to himself, he glanced at his watch and took note of the time.

_8:55 p.m._

Sighing, Minho nearly leapt out of his skin when a head tucked itself at the crook between his neck and shoulder while cold, leather-wrapped arms circled his waist. Warm and moist breath ghosted over his neck as the stranger exhaled. Minho blushed and resisted the unbelievably strong urge to lean back.

“Hmm, you smell good, hotshot.”

Minho frowned; he could detect an underlying strain at the stranger’s voice, almost as if he’s very tired of his life. Carefully, Minho pried the arms off of his waist and stepped back. He turned around and was about to give the stranger a piece of his mind when the bus, thankfully, arrived. It’s honk the sound of salvation to Minho’s ears.

Minho practically ran up the stairs of the bus and sat down at the first seat available. Leaning his head at the window, he tried so hard to not glance back at the man. When the bus started to drive away, Minho exhaled and made the mistake of looking out the window.

Outside, the pretty man giggled again and blew Minho a kiss. “See you soon!” he mouthed before walking away.

Minho hastily tore his eyes away from the window and slumped back, his head hitting the back of the seat painfully.

_I’m never going to wait by that bus stop ever again_ , he wailed mentally.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“Whoa Minho! What crawled up your ass and died? You look shitty,” Kibum commented as he took the seat next to his best friend, settling his tray down the table. He picked up a carrot stick and raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at Minho’s direction.

“Thanks Kibum,” Minho mumbled, rubbing his eyes and trying very hard not to trace the big, dark bags under his eyes that resulted from a night of projects and homework. “Thank you for pointing that out in the nicest way possible.”

“You’re welcome. Seriously though, is something wrong?” Kibum prodded, shifting in his seat and looking at his friend with an expression of concern. Minho shook his head and absentmindedly poked his sandwich.

“It’s nothing hyung. I’m just tired.”

Kibum studied him for a second before shrugging softly. However, before he returned to his original position, he poked Minho’s side—hard. Minho grunted in pain and glared at him. Figures, Minho thought, Kibum seemed to hold up a principle of having every last say in every matter or discussion.

Kibum was about to lecture him about the importance of sharing problems to one another in the growth of their friendship, when Jonghyun appeared and clapped Kibum’s back playfully.

“Kibummie! Minho-yah! Hello,” Jonghyun greeted them, flopping down the last empty seat.

Kibum ignored the newcomer and suddenly crossed his arms over his chest, frowning. Jonghyun and Minho blinked at him. Jonghyun awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, “Umm, Kibum-ah, is there something wrong?” he asked.

“This alien looks terrible but he would never tell me what’s wrong with him!” Kibum huffed. Jonghyun looked at the taller boy reproachfully before returning his gaze to the sulking Kibum.

“Now, now Kibum. Maybe you’re just overreacting. I think Minho looks just fine. Look at him,” Jonghyun gestured towards Minho. Kibum turned his nose high up in the air and continued ignoring the two.

With a sigh, Jonghyun continued to appease his friend, “…okay, I take it back. He does look terrible. But, maybe it’s really a personal matter that’s why Minho doesn’t wanna talk about it. Yes?” Jonghyun smiled nervously. A sulking Kibum was never good in his book of survival.

“But, I just wanna help him,” Kibum insisted, so close to the point of whining. Minho sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; he could already feel a headache coming.

“Okay, okay,” Minho acquiesced, placing his sandwich down. “I’m sorry Kibum-hyung. I just—something strange happened last night.”

Two pair of eyes automatically looked at his direction before a “Why, what happened?” was asked. Minho glanced down, embarrassed. As he stared down at his suddenly-interesting-shoes, questions flooded his mind.

Would he really tell them about that pretty stranger?

Would his father make him ride the bus again today?

Where could he buy a nice and cheap car?

Would he see that gorgeous man again?

Was there another bus stop besides that one?

Why was he so worked up about that encounter anyway?

Maybe if they start over again, the stranger could be Minho’s new best friend? He seemed to be really nice, despite his clingy nature.

“Minho!”

A pair of identical shout successfully snapped Minho out of his musings. He blinked owlishly at his friends before smiling, sheepish. Shrugging his shoulders, Minho decided that it’s best to leave the two out of the matter and picked up his sandwich.

Fortunately, Taemin chose to appear at that exact moment, saving Minho from an onslaught of questions that’ll surely result in a migraine. He looked at his younger friend and saw that the boy looked very excited about something. Kibum visibly perked up at the arrival and promptly gripped Taemin’s arms.

“Seat beside me Taeminnie,” Kibum practically cooed.

Taemin shook his head and held up a hand. “Wait here,” Taemin said and skipped towards a table.

Kibum downright pouted. “Even Taeminnie doesn’t want me anymore,” he deadpanned.

Jonghyun and Minho resisted the urge to snicker. Kibum was just so amusing to watch. He’s head over heels in love with their youngest and he’s not afraid to let it show. He’s one of those ‘openly-gay-for-someone-and-i-don’t-give-a-fuck-about-your-opinion’ type of guy. At their little group, Jonghyun may very well be the only straight one. The self-proclaimed ladies man, but he’s still very much single.

And what about Minho? Well, Choi Minho was…undecided.

He had yet to meet his destiny and was not in a hurry. He rather liked being single, testing the waters, so to speak. He enjoyed Friday night parties, and he loved meeting new people. But, when push comes to shove, a lover would be very nice. It doesn’t matter if it’s a boy or a girl, Minho’s okay with it. That’s love right? It doesn’t matter who or what, as long as you are happy with each other. That’s all that mattered.

Taemin’s return made Minho look up. Looking at his friend, he saw that the boy was holding something behind him.

“Hi hyungs,” Taemin beamed at them. Kibum looked like he was about to faint. “This is my older brother, Jinki-hyung!” He dragged the arm he was holding and attached to it was a guy with long chestnut-colored hair that’s parted at 5:5. Taemin’s Jinki-hyung wore an outfit that basically screamed ‘nerd’.

_Oh, so it was someone and not something!_ Minho thought. He craned his neck and looked at his two other friends. Jonghyun was wearing his trademark grin while Kibum pursed his lips together.

“H-hi,” Jinki greeted them, pushing his thick-rimmed glasses further up his nose. “I’m Jinki. Lee Jinki. Nice to meet you all.”

Jonghyun stood up after Jinki introduced himself and offered his hand. Taemin continued to beam. Minho and Kibum stood up as well, copying Jonghyun’s actions.

“Hi! I’m Kim Jonghyun! What year are you on?” Jonghyun introduced himself. Jinki seemed to relax because of Jonghyun’s easy-going tone and his shoulders sagged, the tension melting away. He smiled shyly, the action making him look younger than his brother.

“I’m on my senior year…”

“Whoa! We’re on the same year. How…how come I never saw you before?” Jonghyun laughed and scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah. I--” Jinki paused and blinked.

Taemin looked stressed about something; his eyes darted back and forth between the two older boys. Luckily, Kibum must've sensed his discomfort and decided to interfere.

“Kim Kibum. Third year,” Kibum introduced himself and grabbed Jinki’s hand, giving it a firm shake. Jinki turned and looked at him. He gave a warm smile and Kibum instantly softened. The smile reminded him too much of his beloved Taeminnie. Giving a genuine smile in return, Kibum jerked his thumb at Minho’s direction.

“The tall alien over there is Choi Minho. He’s my classmate; a junior,” Kibum said. Minho glared at Kibum’s back. He could talk, thank you very much!

“Oh. Hi, Minho-ssi.” Jinki smiled at Minho and bowed a little. When he straightened back up, Minho swore he saw a gleam of sorts that was making the older’s eyes sparkle. He ignored the nagging feeling at the back of his mind and extended his hand. Jinki took it and shook it gently. Minho noted that the older man’s grip was firm and his hand was soft, like a baby’s.

After the introductions, Taemin took his brother’s arms and made the older boy sit beside Minho. Dragging an empty seat from the table beside them, Taemin sat next to Kibum. He folded his hands at his lap and smiled at his hyungs. Kibum, as subtly as he could, took the younger’s hand and held it. If anything, Taemin’s smile seemed to have widened a little bit more.

“Hyung, what made you decide to attend classes just now?” Jonghyun asked curiously. “I mean, it’s already the third month of the school year.”

Taemin and Jinki’s face fell at the same time. Kibum glared at Jonghyun’s lack of tact. Minho tilted his head to the side. To be honest, he’s kind of curious, too.

“I—“ Jinki began, hesitant and slow, like he’s trying to pick up the right words.

“Hyung’s been busy with work,” Taemin blurted out before nodding firmly, mostly to himself. “He’s working to support me.” He glanced at Jinki and they seemed to have entered a brief conversation—using only their eyes. Jinki nodded solemnly in agreement and looked down.

“Oh, I see,” was Jonghyun’s only reply.

Minho studied the Lee brother’s. It was a known fact among their small group that Taemin had no parents and his brother was the only one who raised him. Today, they met Taemin’s hero of a brother. He seemed really gentle and nice. But, whenever the topic of his work was discussed the older boy seemed to radiate the aura of someone who was ‘hiding-a-big-secret’. Minho wondered what that secret was. Maybe he was running a mafia? Or selling illegal drugs?

…Or worse! Maybe he’s the owner of a brothel!

Minho choked on his sandwich. Jinki gasped and hurriedly proceeded in patting Minho's back using painfully hard whacks. Minho’s eyes watered in pain while Jonghyun just ignored his misery and continued stuffing his face with his lunch. The lovebirds, on the other hand, were currently engaged on a heated conversation—smiling and giggling to some inside joke that only the two of them would ever know.

They were almost plunged into a silent lunch break. Almost…

“You’re too cute Taeminnie! I love you,” Kibum suddenly exclaimed, pecking a blushing Taemin’s lips.


	2. Chapter 2

The week went by smoothly and Minho never again took a bus ride home. He was grateful, really. After that encounter, he became fidgety and a bit paranoid; it was affecting his studies and stellar soccer performances. Thankfully, after spending seven days in relative quiet, he was beginning to forget what happened at that bus stop.  
  
It was supposed to be his eighth uneventful day when his phone rang; bearing a message that if Minho would have known beforehand, he would’ve spent his whole day cursing office meetings to oblivion.  
  
_From: Appa  
  
Minho-yah, I can’t pick you up again today. I’m sorry son. I need to attend an important meeting. Just take the bus again, okay? Take care!_  
  
“Damn it!” Minho cursed, quickly typing a reply. Afterwards, he flipped his phone shut and stuffed it inside his bag. He slammed his locker close and sighed. He was really hoping that his father would come and pick him today. Talk about having bad luck…  
  
“Yah! Minho-yah, why the long face?” Jonghyun nudged Minho and sat down beside him. He was holding some music sheets and going over some notes. Minho sighed.  
  
“Appa can’t pick me up again today,” Minho said, frowning.  
  
“Oh. Sorry to hear about that again,” Jonghyun mumbled, patting his shoulder sympathetically. “If only we live in the same area, we could go home together.”  
  
“Taemin and I live close by,” Minho suddenly remembered. “Maybe we can go home together? Where is that boy anyway?” he asked the currently humming Jonghyun.  
  
“Where else? Kibum asked him to go on a dinner date,” Jonghyun replied and stood up. He offered his hand to Minho, who took it and used it to heave himself off of the bench.  
  
“How about Jinki-hyung?” Minho asked hopefully. Surely the older brother lived on the same house as Taemin…duh.  
  
Jonghyun shrugged, “I don’t know. I think he went home early.”  
  
Minho felt his hope shatter and just nodded, falling in step behind Jonghyun. The rest of their walk towards the school gate was enveloped in comfortable silence. Jonghyun hummed softly to himself while Minho prayed for a night without creepy, hugging strangers.  
  
_“I haven’t seen you here before. Wanna play with me?”_  
  
Minho shivered at the memory of that smooth voice, so close to his ears. He frowned. The man said something about Minho being a newbie to the place. So, that only meant one thing—one bad thing…  
  
_He’s always at that bus stop. There’s a 99% chance of me seeing him again!_ Minho internally lamented at his misfortune.  
  
“Bye Minho! See you tomorrow!” Jonghyun cheerfully bid him a goodbye before taking off to the left direction. Minho blinked; he hadn’t even realized that they have reached the gates. He attempted to wave to his hyung, but the latter was already out of sight. With a sigh, he trudged towards the right.  
  
It took him a full fifteen minute walk to finally reach the ‘dreaded’ bus stop. Nervously, he glanced around the area and looked for any leather; a patch, a sleeve or a boot—whatever. Seeing none, he exhaled and walked forward.  
  
…Wrong move.  
  
He had only successfully landed a step when deep moans echoed from somewhere near the bushes. Minho stopped dead in his tracks. Luckily, he was still a few feet away from the stop and he could still high tail it out of the area without being seen. Molding himself at the side of the waiting shed, he slowly peeked at the source of the disturbing noise.  
  
“Fuck!” Someone cursed and then groaned.  
  
Minho’s eyes widened and his heartbeat raced. Moments after, he heard a long, guttural moan and then silence. Minho held a hand over his chest, right where his heart rested. He shut his eyes tight and breathed deeply. He refused to acknowledge that the sound he just heard was from someone who just reached an orgasm. He refused to.  
  
Refused.  
  
Refused.  
  
Refused.  
  
“Thanks dude,” he heard someone speak.  
  
“No problem,” another voice joined in. Minho cursed at the familiarity of the voice. He attempted to mold with the metal more, pressing his body even closer. He wanted to just disappear from this place. Damn it!  
  
“See you soon, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Seconds after the last word was uttered, a man walked past Minho’s hiding place. Minho shrank against the metal and observed. The man was well built and kind of tall, almost reaching Minho’s height. He had dark, short hair and was wearing semi-formal attire. If Minho was asked to guess the man’s job, he would most likely say that the man worked at an office, crunching numbers and typing reports for his moody boss.  
  
A sigh drew Minho’s attention. Tearing his gaze away from the rapidly disappearing man, he looked back at the bus stop. Well, what do you know; ‘leathery man’ was now sitting at the empty bench—counting papers that can be nothing else but Korean won. Minho studied the man before him by the help of the glass. He’s thankful that his place was dark and ‘leathery man’ would not see him.  
  
Tonight, the stranger wore the same leather garments, but with a different design pattern. Minho raised an eyebrow and held the urge to laugh. Seriously, what’s with this guy and leathers? Smiling a bit, Minho saw the pretty stranger bend down and grab something under his seat. When he straightened up, his hand was wrapped around a green, ‘all-too-familiar’ bottle.  
  
_Soju_ , Minho’s eyes narrowed in recognition. He watched, wide-eyed, as the stranger chugged the alcohol down in one swoop before setting it down the ground. The stranger then wiped his lips with the back of his hand before stuffing his money inside his pocket jacket. When the man was sure that his money was safe and securely tucked, he leaned forward, placing his elbows at his knees and burying his face in his hands.  
  
Minho didn’t want to admit it, but at that exact moment, the clingy stranger looked...tired. Exhausted, even. Minho felt his heart go out to the stranger, especially now that he somehow had an idea of what the man’s job was. Well, given the earlier sounds, the money…Minho could only assume.  
  
Maybe Minho’s no hero, but he had that red organ; the red organ that allowed him to peel himself off of the metal and take confident steps towards the poor man. He sat beside the man and set his duffel bag down.  
  
“Hey…” he started tentatively. The man’s head snapped up, shock written all over his half-covered face.  
  
“Wha--? H-hotshot?” he stuttered. Minho felt his confidence falter as vulnerability seeped through the man’s stuttered acknowledgement. He hated it for some reason unfathomable, even to himself.  
  
Minho took a calming breath and just nodded. It was kind of unsettling—at least to Minho—seeing this seductive stranger stutter and look wide-eyed at him. Minho cleared his throat and turned away, suddenly doubtful. Maybe this whole ‘sympathy’ thing was wrong. Maybe the stranger needed some time alone and undisturbed while contemplating the misery of his life.  
  
_NO_ , a part of Minho whispered fiercely. Minho shook his head to clear his inner battle.  
  
They sat there in complete silence, neither willing to talk. Minho opted to look around the area, noting the closed shops littered all around them. He wondered if a curfew was set on this place. They always seemed to close early. Is there even such a thing as curfew on stores?  
  
“U-umm, h-hey…” Minho’s head whipped to the side as he heard the hesitant voice call out to him. Raising an eyebrow, he mumbled a quick “yes?” as his answer.  
  
“How long have you been here?” the stranger said, playing with a piece of loose leather dangling infront of his jacket.  
  
_Must be some new weird trend in jacket designs_ , Minho mused.  
  
“Not long…” Minho lied flawlessly. He thought of retracting his answer and telling the truth, but the relieved sigh that came out of the stranger’s mouth made him change his mind.  
  
“Okay,” the stranger said, aiming a sweet smile towards Minho. Minho’s own lips automatically curved up in response while his heart thumped erratically inside his chest.  
  
Minho quickly returned to his earlier position and fought to keep his stare straight ahead. However, his peripheral vision was trained on his unknown companion. He couldn’t risk being too comfortable around a guy who randomly hugs you and had just drank a full bottle of soju.  
  
The stranger leaned his head back at the seat and covered his face using his arms. He stayed that way for a few seconds and then suddenly turned to Minho. Minho resisted looking at him, pretending to be interested at the dark and deserted streets. The stranger stared at him with wide and inquiring eyes. He stared, and stared…  
  
And stared,  
  
And stared…  
  
“Okay, okay! What do you want? Geez,” Minho snapped in exasperation, throwing his hands up in the air.  
  
Much like the first time they met, ‘leathery man’ laughed at Minho. He held a hand over his mouth and laughed heartily. Minho sighed, resigning to his fate of being laughed at by total strangers, before crossing his arms over his chest. He let the guy laugh, maybe he needed it.  
  
“Oh God! You’re too cute, you know?” the stranger said after his laughing fit. He wiped a tear at the corner of his eye and pointed a finger at the unamused Minho. “You’re so fun to tease!”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Mr. Leather-lover,” Minho retorted.  
  
“L-leather lover?” the stranger raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, looking like a curious parrot. Minho thought of beaks and colorful feathers. He almost snorted.  
  
“Yes, leather lover. You always wear leather you know. From your jacket down to your boots, it’s all leather,” Minho nodded. “Actually, I wouldn’t even be surprised if you wear leather undergarments.”  
  
The stranger looked at Minho with a dumbfounded stare before bursting into obnoxious laughter. He clapped a hand against his knee and full out chortled. In between his laughs, he managed to get a “leathery man to the rescue!” out, flapping his leather-covered arms in a flying gesture.  
  
Minho blankly stared for a split second before his eyes curved into crescents and he too joined in the laughing. They laughed for a good five minutes, holding their hurting sides and leaning at the bench they were sitting on.  
  
“I haven’t had that kind of laugh since forever!” the stranger said when he regained his wits. His hair was a messy mop of chestnut blonde atop his head and he was breathing hard.  
  
“Me too,” Minho agreed. Sure, he laughed at Kibum poking fun at the overly emotional Jonghyun, but this one was just too different and…natural. There was no other way to explain it. He felt strangely close to this stranger and he didn’t even know why.  
  
The bus arrived at exactly 8:15 p.m.  
  
Minho stood up, muttering a soft goodbye to his companion. He was walking towards the door when a hand suddenly slipped on his own, warm and soft. He felt a touch of familiarity at the contact but quickly brushed it off. He stopped then turned around, meeting a smile that was also too familiar he just couldn’t place how or when or where he saw it.  
  
“Thank you,” was all the man said before letting him go.  
  
Minho nodded and climbed the bus. When he sat down and looked out the window, the pretty man was gone and all that was left of him was the bottle of soju.  
  
The disappointment that Minho felt was too overwhelming that it’s puzzling.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jinki flopped down at their worn out couch and sighed. His stomach growled loudly, but he ignored it. He was too happy, a smile never leaving his face.  
  
_I should have bought a snack though, even just a pack of crackers_. He thought, pressing his tired body at the couch while rubbing his stomach. _I hope Taeminnie already ate while he’s out. Knowing his boyfriend Kibum, there’s no doubt that he already did._  
  
“I’m home!” Taemin’s voice echoed around their small apartment.  
  
“Speaking of the devil…” Jinki mumbled to himself. He shifted and lied down on the couch, a piece of fabric poking his side. He brushed it away and grunted.  
  
“What’s that hyungie?” Taemin asked cheerfully, sitting at Jinki’s stomach.  
  
Taemin ignored the fact that his butt could feel his hyung’s ribs through the thin shirt that the older wore. Frowning, he suddenly remembered the leftover that he and his Kibum-hyung left on the table after their dinner date. He should’ve told the waiter to wrap it up and he’d take it home. He’s willing to bet on his life that the older man haven’t had his dinner yet.  
  
“Jinki-hyung, do you want me to make you dinner?” Taemin asked softly, climbing off his brother and kneeling beside him. He brushed back a strand of Jinki’s hair and tucked it behind the older’s ear. Jinki sighed at the touch and closed his eyes.  
  
His brother had this calming effect on him, especially at times when he just wanted to give up and stop working. He would just take a look at those wide eyes and sweet smile and he would forget. He would forget his rumbling and protesting stomach. He would forget their horrible fate and that terrible accident that left them orphaned and struggling to fend for themselves. He would forget his stupid job and the stupid people that won’t hire him just because his vision was not as perfect and clear as they needed—wanted—it to be.  
  
…He would forget everything. It’s just him and his sweet baby brother Taemin.  
  
“Hyung?” a soft voice joined Jinki’s thoughts. The voice was nice and soft; it soothed his tired body and calmed his stressed soul. It was what he needed. Closing his eyes, he was almost lulled into a much needed slumber when he was suddenly shaken. He whined in protest.  
  
“Hyung don’t sleep without eating! Aish! You’ll get sick,” Taemin told Jinki, patting the older boy’s cheek gently.  
  
Jinki’s eyes fluttered open, unfocused and blurred. Blinking the bleariness out of his vision, Jinki saw Taemin’s worried face hovering over his own.  
  
_Don’t frown Taeminnie_ , he thought, _a beautiful face such as yours should only wear a smile._  
  
He gave a tired smile and sat up. Patting his brother’s head, he gestured for the boy to sit at the small space beside him. Taemin obeyed and squeezed his body next to his hyung.  
  
“Taeminnie, we don’t have any groceries left so you absolutely cannot make me anything for dinner. Unless you could whip up a meal using a clove of garlic and a bottle of peanut butter, be my guest and make one,” Jinki said with a chuckle. “Don’t you worry; I already filled my stomach earlier,” he added, patting his stomach for good measure.  
  
Taemin didn’t believe his brother one bit and expressed it through a frown. Jinki smiled and leaned his head on his brother’s bony shoulder. He inhaled his brother’s scent and felt at ease.  
  
“Taemin-ah?” he whispered softly.  
  
“Yes hyung?” Taemin replied.  
  
“Tell me more about Choi Minho…”  
  
Taemin raised an eyebrow at the weird request, but obeyed nonetheless.  
  
He told his hyung of Minho’s competitiveness, strange obsession with a special brand of ramen, virginity despite his school heartthrob status, favorite color, favorite sleeping position, favorite ice cream flavor, favorite anime…  
  
It wasn’t until he heard soft snores that Taemin stopped rambling. With a soft smile, he leaned his own head against his brothers and shortly joined him in dreamland.  
  
Together, they slept at the couch—ignoring the annoying and sharp protruding springs that were scratching both of their skins.


	3. Chapter 3

Jinki's head throbbed in pain as he woke up.  
  
Squinting in confusion, he lazily opened his eyes and scanned the room he was in. Upon seeing a lone coffee table, he immediately realized that he was in the living room and that he slept on the couch—sitting. Groaning softly as the muscles in his neck were pulled, he tried bringing his right hand up to soothe his aching head. He was surprised when he can’t seem to do so and that his hand was clutched in an iron grip. He frowned tiredly and glanced at his side. A smile quickly replaced his frown at the sight of blonde strands.  
  
“Taemin-ah,” he cooed. Using his left hand, he weaved through dried up locks and tenderly massaged his brother’s scalp. “Wake up…”  
  
Taemin, as a reply, mumbled a string of incoherent words and shifted, pressing his face further into Jinki’s neck. The boy exhaled a puff of warm breath and goosebumps broke out of Jinki’s skin. Jinki sighed; his brother was a really hard person to wake up in the mornings.  
  
Glaring half-heartedly at the top of his brother’s head, Jinki remembered the not-so-distant past. When they were younger, Jinki remembered spending half an hour just to wake the boy up. Taemin would whine, kick and flail just to get at least another ten to fifteen minutes of sleep, and Jinki would often emerge out of the struggle with watery eyes and a lot of bruises.  
  
Around 3 years into the ‘waking Taemin up’ business, Jinki luckily found the most effective and efficient way to rouse the younger boy. Taemin was not pleased when the technique was first used on him. Unintentional or not, it was nasty.  
  
With an evil grin, Jinki expertly maneuvered his brother’s head to face him. Taking a deep breath while holding Taemin’s face on both of his hands, Jinki exhaled through his mouth—  
  
…Directly infront of his brother’s sleeping and unsuspecting face.  
  
The effect was instantaneous; Taemin’s face scrunched up and his eyes snapped open. He looked like someone had just stuffed a used gym sock inside one of his nostrils with the way his eyes were blown wide open. He stuck his tongue out and fanned his face to get rid of the foul air.  
  
“Hyung!” Taemin shrieked, his voice a lot of octaves higher than normal. Jinki snickered in return, clearly not feeling any sympathy towards his brother. “Do you really have to do that? Your breath stinks!”  
  
Jinki shrugged and slowly stood up. Upon standing up, he swayed and faltered for a moment—his vision swam and his knees trembled. He chanced a glance at his brother’s direction and was pleasantly relieved that Taemin didn’t saw his moment of weakness. The boy was too busy gagging and clearing his lungs off of Jinki’s morning breath.  
  
Jinki inhaled and breathed out softly to compose himself. Heading towards their bedroom, he answered Taemin’s earlier question.  
  
“I have to. You should learn to wake up at the very first shake.”  
  
Taemin pouted but said nothing more. Satisfied that his point was taken, but most definitely not noted, Jinki announced that he’ll take a shower first. Taemin just nodded and stretched out on the couch.  
  
“How did hyung and I fit in here?” Taemin asked himself, wondering how on earth the two of them managed to sleep in a seat that was meant for a butt and not two butts.  
  
Idly playing with the loose fabrics of the couch, Taemin listened as his brother sang on the bathroom. A smile crept on his face as Jinki sang with so much passion, prolonging the notes at the end and even adding a second voice when necessary. He giggled uncontrollably when the latter’s voice cracked at a particularly high note.  
  
“Yah! Why are you giggling?” Jinki asked Taemin once he emerged from the shower, rubbing his damp hair with a small towel.  
  
Taemin stopped giggling then just shook his head before standing up. With long steps, he strode over to where his brother stood up and frowned. Now that he’s fully awake, he could see that his brother’s skin was paler than usual but his cheeks were tinged with red. His frown deepened and he quickly pressed the back of his hand at his brother’s forehead, checking his temperature. Unsurprisingly, Jinki’s kind of warm.  
  
“Jinki-hyung, maybe you should stay home today. You’re kind of hot. I think you have a slight fever,” Taemin said, feeling panic swell inside him. Oh God, his brother was sick! Should he call Kibum? Where can he buy some medicine? What would he buy? Oh no!  
  
Jinki looked on as his brother panicked and fidgeted. Sighing, he clamped both of his hands at his brother’s shoulders to stop the boy from moving. Taemin stopped and stared at him with wide eyes, suddenly looking so young and scared.  
  
“Lee Taemin, I’m fine. I took a warm shower that’s why I’m kind of hot. You worry too much,” Jinki lied and attempted to smile despite the dull throb in his head. “Take your shower now and we’d eat breakfast at Jaejoong-hyung’s.”  
  
Taemin, young and a bit naïve, bought the lame excuse and calmed a bit. He smiled softly and pulled his brother into a tight hug. “Hyung, if you’re not feeling well you should tell me, okay?” Taemin murmured into Jinki’s ear, encasing the older boy’s body in a loving hug. Jinki reveled in his brother’s warmth and calming scent, before he felt one last gentle squeeze and Taemin was pulling away. Oh how Jinki wished they could just stay that way forever, sharing each other’s warmth, probably with their parents.  
  
Unbeknownst to Jinki, but at that exact moment, Taemin was wishing for the same thing as him. After giving Jinki a kiss at the cheek, the younger boy disappeared inside the bathroom for his bath.  
  
Once he was confident that he was alone, Jinki gave in and released a quiet, pained groan. He rubbed circles on his temples in an attempt to soothe the pain away. Grimacing when the rubbing didn’t work, he went to their bedroom and changed into a comfortable set of clothes. He combed his hair and parted it at the center. After making sure that not a strand from the left side of his head was mingling with the right side, Jinki grabbed his glasses, rubbed the lens at his sleeves, and placed it over his eyes. He gave himself a once over before carefully pulling out another set of clothes and folding them nicely to avoid wrinkles and marks. He placed the clothes at the foot of his bed and covered it with a blanket as Taemin entered the room.  
  
“Hey hyung, it’s Friday today, do you mind if I spend the night at Kibum-hyung’s?” Taemin asked hopefully whilst pulling on a pair of boxers.  
  
Jinki hid a knowing smirk behind his hand and said in a perfectly neutral voice, “Hmm, okay. As long as you’re still pure and intact when you come home, I guess you could spend the night at his house.”  
  
Taemin froze at what Jinki said and slowly turned around, looking at his hyung. Jinki tried his hardest not to laugh at the scandalized look that Taemin wore. Taemin gaped for a good second before he pointed an accusing finger at Jinki’s direction.  
  
“Jinki-hyung! How can you? W-what? Are-Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Taemin struggled to form coherent sentences at the face of his hyung’s implication. Jinki gave him a perfectly innocent smile.  
  
“…depends on what you’re thinking. But, yes. No sex until you’re 23,” Jinki declared, shaking his head for extra believable effect. That was how a big brother should be—always stern and decisive about the decisions they made.  
  
Taemin gasped and his eyes widened, “23?! You’re kidding me, right hyung?” Taemin can’t believe this…curse. There was no way to describe it! His brother was bestowing a curse upon him and his manly needs. How was he going to last that long? 6 years? He might just randomly explode from all the tension!  
  
Not even bothering to hide his amused grin, Jinki didn’t give an answer and just went out of the room, putting on his shoes. He stood by the doorway and waited for his brother to stop lamenting and join him.  
  
Taemin joined him after five minutes, looking determined.  
  
“Hyung, 19…” Taemin tried to bargain.  
  
“Hmm? 22…” Jinki answered.  
  
“20.”  
  
“21.”  
  
“But—20!”  
  
“20.5…”  
  
“Hyung!”  
  
Jinki laughed, his eyes disappearing into crescent moons. Taemin pouted at his hyung, this is not amusing, damn it! He’s got needs and he’d be damned if those needs are to be fulfilled after 6 years. He’d never survive with just his right hand.  
  
“Okay, okay. 20.” Jinki finally relented, throwing his hands up in the air. Taemin’s pout was tugging on his conscience and saying something along the lines of, “pwetty pwease hyung? That’s a basic human need, especially of a male teenager. You don’t want me deprived of that need, do you hyung?”  
  
“Sweet! Thanks hyung!”  
  
Taemin beamed and pounced on his brother, who yelped and stumbled in return. He hooked both of his hands on the older’s neck and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jinki smiled fondly and ruffled his brother’s hair as Taemin babbled on and on about how Jinki’s the best brother ever.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

“LEE JINKI!”  
  
Kim-seonsaengnim bellowed, slamming his hand down the table and upsetting the things on top of it. One of his pens rolled over and fell to the ground with a ‘thud’ before disappearing further.  
  
Jonghyun poked his friend on the side and nervously murmured his name. Kim Heechul was known as the scariest teacher on the side of this planet (country) and nobody dared to disturb and disrupt any of his classes. Even the principal was afraid of this man and then there was Lee-freaking-Jinki—drooling and sleeping on Kim Heechul’s Math 101.  
  
LEE-FREAKING-JINKI. SLEPT. ON. KIM. HEECHUL’S. CLASS!  
  
That’s equivalent to throwing yourself at the middle of a shark-infested ocean…after rolling around in a bed of broken glass.  
  
Jonghyun shuddered and feared for his friend’s grades…and life.  
  
“Jonghyun-ssi,” Kim-seonsaengnim started, his voice dark and low. “I advice you to shake that boy awake right at this very moment or I’d do it myself.” The furious teacher finished, taking a threatening step towards their place.  
  
Jonghyun tried not to piss in his pants. He nodded furiously and grabbed Jinki’s hunched shoulders. He gave a few powerful shakes—maybe ten or twenty shakes—before Jinki finally opened his bloodshot eyes.  
  
“What Jjong?” Jinki mumbled tiredly, blinking. After a big yawn, Jinki’s tongue darted out and he licked the corner of his chapped lips.  
  
“Wake up!” Jonghyun whispered back urgently. “Kim-seonsaengnim’s furious.”  
  
Jinki’s eyes snapped open at that and he hurriedly looked at their teacher’s direction. He gulped when he saw a very pissed off looking Kim Heechul standing in front of the classroom. He smiled meekly and waved at him. The rest of the class tried very hard not to laugh because that just may lead to them having the same fate as Jinki. Heechul smiled maliciously before slowly brandishing a familiar blue sheet of paper and waving it around. The blue sheet mocked Jinki’s eyes as it swayed to and fro. Jinki’s heart dropped into his stomach as realization sunk in.  
  
“Lee Jinki. Detention. Dismissal Time. 3 Hours,” Heechul gritted out before returning back into his disturbed lecture. He picked up his whiteboard marker and began scribbling notes after notes in the white board.  
  
Staring at his teacher’s back, Jinki resisted the urge to bawl his eyes out. With a sympathetic smile, Jonghyun patted his friend’s back.  
  
For the rest of their morning classes, Jinki always drifted into slumber. Thankfully, not their entire teacher population was the same as Heechul. For one, at their English class, Lee Sungmin-seonsaengnim had gasped and offered Jinki a trip to the school infirmary. Jinki politely declined the offer, saying he was fine and he didn’t want to miss any of the lectures.  
  
At their Music class, Maestro Yesung allowed Jinki to take a nap because he looked terrible and his voice was failing him. Jinki gladly obliged and took a nap at Jonghyun’s lap, where he was woken up with a smack at the nose, because Jonghyun was flailing at the warm and wet feeling of Jinki drooling into his pants. They spent the rest of the time before lunch in front of a conveniently placed electric fan.  
  
There was still a wet patch, which went by the size of a penny, at Jonghyun’s pants, when the school bell rang. The students cheered at the sound of the bell that signaled the end of the day’s first half and that it was already lunch time—the best time of the day. Everybody rushed their goodbye greetings to their Maestro and promptly fled out of the classroom. Jonghyun and Jinki were the last ones to go out.  
  
Trudging towards the cafeteria, Jonghyun opted to carry his backpack in front of his body. He held his bag’s strap on his left hand and strategically placed it over the drool patch that Jinki left.  
  
“I’m really s-sorry Jjongie,” Jinki apologized for what seemed like the hundredth time. He wore a really guilty expression and was scuffing his shoe against the floor every now and then. Since last week when Taemin introduced Jinki to his friends, they were now calling each other on a nickname basis.  
  
Jonghyun sighed, “It’s okay hyung.”  
  
“But—“  
  
“Really, really okay Jinki-hyung.”  
  
Jinki stopped apologizing as he felt some of Jonghyun’s annoyance seep through his words. With a sigh, he trudged beside the shorter boy and felt a wave of nausea hit him. He paused momentarily and swallowed, attempting to not throw up right then and there. That’d be so embarrassing, not to mention, disgusting.  
  
“Hyung? C’mon!” Jonghyun called out. He sounded worried.  
  
“Huh?” Jinki wondered why and looked up. That was when he realized that he had stopped walking and was now left behind by the younger boy. He also realized that the cafeteria doors were just a few steps away. Finally, Jinki inwardly sighed. His mind and body screamed rest, and, although quite noisy, the cafeteria might be able to provide him with his much needed reprieve. Smiling sheepishly, he walked forward to join Jonghyun.  
  
“Sor—“  
  
“If you’re going to apologize again hyung, I swear I’m gonna demand a compensation from your brother,” Jonghyun grumbled beside him as they opened the doors. Jinki swallowed the urge to apologize…again.  
  
Inside the cafeteria, Jinki felt his stomach revolt again as different scents entered his nose and loud chatter filled his ears. His head throbbed and he just wanted to sit down and sleep the rest of the day away.  
  
As Jinki was spacing out again, Jonghyun grabbed his wrists and dragged him further inside the noisy eating area. The younger boy’s eyes darted around the place, looking for a shock of blonde among the crowd of dark-colored heads.  
  
“Hyung, over here!” Taemin’s shout made Jonghyun look at his left. Sure enough, two blondes were waving at him. Smiling goofily, he bounded over the two, practically dragging the silent Jinki.  
  
“Hi, Jinki-hyung!” Taemin greeted his brother and kissed his cheek while his boyfriend just waved at Jinki.  
  
“Hello Tae, Kibum,” Jinki answered, nodding his head.  
  
Jonghyun scoffed as he settled down on his seat. “Ah, so now it’s just Jinki-hyung and no Jonghyun-hyung huh? Thank you my friends, I feel so loved.”  
  
Snickering, Kibum and Taemin simultaneously stuck their tongues out before offering Jonghyun his much needed greeting. “Good afternoon Jjongie-hyung…”  
  
Jonghyun visibly brightened up and grinned. “Now, that’s better,” he said. He flopped down on his seat and opened his bag, fishing out his wallet. With a shout of “aha!” and a grin of triumph, he stood up—wallet in hand—and began his journey towards the area where a plump lady was handing out food.  
  
Jinki, however, had no plans of eating, yet again. He was broke because of Taemin eating three bowls of ramen earlier and he seriously believed that his stomach cannot hold anything down right now. So, instead of trailing after Jonghyun, he just dropped his head down the table and closed his eyes. The cool surface of the table was a relief to his burning skin.  
  
“Jinki-hyung?” Kibum called out softly and poked Jinki’s side. Beside him, Taemin peeked over Kibum’s shoulder and just had to frown at his brother’s lethargic behavior. Since when was his brother this quiet?  
  
Jinki merely hummed as a way of acknowledging Kibum while his head stayed glued to the table top.  
  
“Aren’t you going to buy your lunch?” Kibum questioned, his tone unconsciously slipping into that of a mother’s concerned ones.  
  
 _Mother…umma,_ Jinki mulled the word over inside his mind.  
  
He felt a painful twinge inside his heart. That word brought a lot of memories to him. Suddenly, his struggle to stop missing his mother and father was gone and was replaced by a new longing. He missed the way they would seem to always know why Jinki’s upset, or why baby Taemin was crying even after finishing a bottle of milk—all without the use of words. Maybe, he thought, parents have that magical ability. Kind of like a super power. Jinki wished he had one of those, so that he’d be able to take care of Taemin better.  
  
Jinki was so into his musings that he jerked back when he felt cool breath ghosting over his face. His eyes flew open and stared straight into his brother’s big, chocolate ones. Taemin’s lips were pursed into a thin line and worry lines marred his forehead.  
  
“Hyung, you okay?” the boy asked softly, voice flowing like water into Jinki’s parched soul, quenching and soothing.  
  
“Eh…I’m fine Taeminnie, just a little bit sleepy,” Jinki prayed to God that he would forgive another lie. He was just doing this so that Taemin wouldn’t worry about him.  
  
“Back!” Jonghyun declared loudly, stuffing a sandwich in Jinki’s face. Jinki blinked at it for a moment and accepted it with a grateful smile.  
  
“Thank you Jjongie,” Jinki murmured shyly while unwrapping the sandwich bag.  
  
Jonghyun simply shrugged, but his smile was proud and fond when Jinki looked down and took a bite off of his lunch.  
  
Taemin sighed; his brother was such a great actor. The older looked downright exhausted, yet here he was pretending he’s not. Walking back to his own seat, he was glad that there’s a Kim Jonghyun—acting indifferent, but always looking out for them secretly. That sandwich may very well be his hyung’s life saver and he was damn glad for that. He was thankful for Kibum, Jonghyun and Minho who had accepted his brother whole-heartedly.  
  
Kibum witnessed the exchange with a smile. Jonghyun did a wonderful thing and he was glad. He knew the Lee brother’s had it rough. Their life was not all smiles and candies and rainbows. Yes, he was aware of how genuine and bright the brother’s smiled. But, he knew deep within, Taemin and Jinki were just using those smiles to cover up their pain. Those smiles are their coping and defense mechanism.  
  
Glancing over at his lover, he noticed that Taemin was watching his brother with a relieved expression. He grabbed the younger boy’s hand and squeezed it. He was glad when Taemin had shifted his gaze over to him. He smiled warmly at Taemin, who beamed in return.  
  
In his heart, Kibum vowed. He would ask the boy about their life when they’re home alone later in the evening. He would learn of the Lee brother’s past and he’d help them heal the scars that it brought. Even if it takes years, he would do it. He had no doubt that Jonghyun and Minho would too.  
  
“Umm,”  
  
Kibum looked sharply at Jinki when the oldest called their attention. Taemin raised an eyebrow while Jonghyun cocked his head to the side.  
  
“Where’s Minho-ssi? I h-haven’t seen him since this morning,” the oldest boy asked before ducking his head. He was a second late though, because Kibum already saw the pretty blush that adorned his cheeks.  
  
“Probably at Soccer practice, hyung. Why do you ask?” Kibum shrugged simply, but deep inside he was smirking and laughing evilly.  
  
Jinki, who hid his eyes behind his too-long hair, shook his head furiously, mumbling something along the lines of 'just wondering, is all' before taking a rather large bite out of his sandwich.  
  
Taemin chuckled under his breath and Jonghyun seemed to have reverted back to his dumb self after his good deed earlier, because he’s just staring at Jinki with a heavily confused face.  
  
 _I’m so going to set Minho and Jinki-hyung up!_ Kibum squealed mentally. _They would make the cutest couple ever…well, after me and Taeminnie, that is._


	4. Chapter 4

Minho sighed tiredly, sitting on the bench in front of his locker. He was very sore and exhausted after the grueling practice game that they had earlier. His bones and muscles were protesting, and he just wanted to lie down on his bed to hibernate until the championship games start. Hmm, that thought sounded way too appealing to Minho’s tired body. He wanted to give in and do just that when he reached home.  
  
Unfortunately, he can’t for somewhere inside his over-competitive mind, a voice was already screaming. Calling him. It was telling him to snap out of his lazy-ass thoughts and acknowledge the person that was now poking his shoulders. Blinking, Minho turned around and met the smiling face of his Soccer coach, Lee Hyukjae.  
  
“Good to have you back on the real world Minho-ssi,” Hyukjae teased, grinning in amusement at catching his ever stoic team captain staring off into space.  
  
Minho chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his nape idly. “Uh, thank you Sir…I guess,” he mumbled.  
  
Flopping down next to him, Hyukjae laughed. “You’re welcome, my star team captain! Anyway, I just came here to ask if you needed a ride home? Dong—Professor Lee Donghae and I would be glad to give you one.”  
  
Minho watched as his coach’s smile dimmed a bit at his almost slip before shaking his head. “Thank you sir, but my dad’s going to pick me up tonight,” he politely declined.  
  
“Oh, Umm…okay then,” Hyukjae said, standing up way too quickly for Minho’s liking. He patted Minho’s shoulder twice while Minho just blinked at him. “Have a nice weekend, yes? I’ll see you on Monday.”  
  
“Yes, seonsaengnim.”  
  
Hyukjae waved briefly before walking towards the exit. Minho shrugged a bit and smiled to himself, standing up. It was almost seven in the evening, and his father would be here in a few minutes. For now, he should be on the front gate to wait. Gathering his things, he slung his backpack on his shoulders, picked up two books that couldn’t fit inside his bag and walked alone quietly.  
  
Since the championship games neared, Minho had been walking alone to the front gate. He and Jonghyun never had the chance to walk to the school gates together, seeing as Minho was always going home later than usual. Despite that rather depressing note, life was good this lovely Friday night. Even with his Jonghyun-hyung’s absence, Minho was feeling good because he need not ride the bus home. With this load of books inside his bag, it would be a hassle to walk to the bus stop. A hassle that sounded way too hard for Minho to overcome at his terribly exhausted state.  
  
 _Bus stop…_  
  
Minho suddenly paused. The words brought images of the gorgeous stranger into his mind. He wondered if the man would be there, waiting for the same guy from yesterday, or if he would look for other clients. Minho wondered if he would wear leather again, but with a different pattern from yesterday. Would he again drink soju in one swoop? Most importantly, Minho wondered if he smiled or laughed today, because he really looked extra beautiful when he did.  
  
Shaking his head with a small smile, Minho decided to push the thoughts to the back of his mind and just focus on walking.  
  
Minho was nearing the school gates when he saw a vaguely familiar frame stumble towards the exit. Blinking in confusion, Minho sped up a bit.  
  
 _Shouldn’t all be students almost out at this time of the night?_ He thought.  
  
Because it was a bit dark from the person’s place, Minho had to squint to make out the wobbly way the guy was walking. He watched as the guy faltered completely, falling to his knees and shaking badly. Without hesitation, Minho felt his legs sprint on its own accord and within seconds he was at the poor guy’s side. He dropped his hand carried books and knelt down.  
  
The first thing that Minho noticed about the guy was the head of chestnut-colored hair before he clutched the bony shoulders, and turned the guy around to face him.  
  
“Jinki-hyung?” Minho gasped; looking straight into Jinki’s pained face. _Why was Jinki still here?_ Minho thought. Noting the chapped lips and the unhealthy paleness that the older boy’s skin had gotten into, Minho felt panic seize his heart. Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Jinki coughed once and cracked an eye open. Seeing the face of his savior, both of Jinki’s eyes finally opened wide, and he had to gasp himself. Choi Minho was there, infront of him, looking so scared and worried. He gave a small, reassuring smile.  
  
“H-hey Minho-ssi,” Jinki coughed. Minho gave his back a soft pat.  
  
“What happened hyung? You look terrible,” Minho asked before rubbing Jinki’s back soothingly.  
  
“Ah…it’s nothing,” Jinki lied. He gently lifted himself off of Minho’s hold, attempting to prove his point by sitting upright. Minho held a hand over the square of Jinki’s back, silently offering his support. “I’m—“  
  
Jinki’s words were cut short as a wave of nausea hit him. He bent over to the side, throwing up what little food he had for his lunch. Minho’s eyes widened comically before he gulped and pulled Jinki’s hair back, grasping the locks loosely so that they won’t be in the way. Afterwards, he rubbed soothing circles on Jinki’s back, and waited for the boy to stop vomiting.  
  
Jinki continued to offer the contents of his stomach to the ground for a good four minutes. He was drained when he finally stopped. God, how he wanted water right now. His throat felt so dry and there were tears on the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Water,” he croaked out, barely recognizing his own voice.  
  
Minho, luckily, kept a bottle of water handy inside his bag and fished it out. He opened the cap and handed it over to the dazed Jinki, who snatched it so fast and chugged down the contents in one fell swoop. Minho felt a sliver of familiarity creep up his spine. It was almost like déjà vu, the way Jinki drank the water, even the way his pinky finger was sticking up as he held the bottle. It was like Minho had already seen such act, only he wasn’t sure where.  
  
“Thank you Minho…” Jinki said right before slumping forward and passing out cold. Minho only had the time to drop the water bottle before catching Jinki’s body. He all out panicked as he knelt there on the ground, cradling Jinki’s head on his lap. Quickly, he retrieved his phone and called his father.  
  
After two rings, Choi Siwon answered his phone without looking at the caller ID. “Yeoboseyo?”  
  
“Appa, where are you?” Minho asked urgently, looking down at Jinki with an anxious expression.  
  
“Oh, Minho-yah! Well, I’m just two blocks away from your school…Why? You sound panicked…” the old man trailed off.  
  
“Just please get here faster appa. I need your help,” Minho pleaded and ended the call.  
  
When Jinki started breaking out in shivers, about five minutes after he passed out, Siwon came honking. Seeing his son cradling an unconscious boy, he wasted no time and helped Minho carry Jinki towards their car. The father and son team then successfully, and gently, placed the boy at the backseat, his head pillowed on Minho’s lap. Placing a cool palm over Jinki’s forehead, Siwon confirmed that the boy was running a high fever, and that he should be brought home immediately.  
  
“But, appa, his brother is in Kibum’s apartment,” Minho said nervously, wishing he couldn’t hear Jinki’s quiet whimpers. The sounds were breaking his heart.  
  
“Oh. His parents then?” Siwon asked his son. When Minho stayed quiet, he wisely changed his question. “Where does the boy live?”  
  
Starting up the car, Siwon then proceeded to drive smoothly, probably to avoid jarring Jinki and his obviously throbbing head.  
  
“I don’t e—“ Minho started to say.  
  
“We’ll bring him home tonight, but you would need to bring him back to his place tomorrow and let him sleep there,” Siwon said, cutting Minho off of his hesitant answer.  
  
“But—“  
  
“No buts, young man. He needs to be taken care of at his own house and you, my caring son, would be the one to do that,” Siwon declared firmly. Minho’s left eye twitched at his father’s strange logic.  
  
“I guess I could do that…” he murmured.  
  
Looking briefly at his son, then at the still whimpering boy, he sighed. “Guess, Minho-ah?” Siwon asked his son. Minho’s eyes widened at the question.  
  
“I-I mean yes! I could, uh, would! I would appa,” Minho hurriedly replied.  
  
Satisfied, the old man sped up a bit. But, he was still curious as to who this poor boy was and why he never saw him before.  
  
“Hey Minho?”  
  
“Yes appa?”  
  
“Who’s he? I know and see your friends Kibum, Jonghyun and Taemin. But, not him,” Siwon said, keeping his eyes carefully trained on the road.  
  
“Eh…he’s Taemin’s older brother,” Minho answered. He placed a hand on Jinki’s forehead and cringed at the temperature. It was abnormally hot; they would need to go home faster.  
  
“Ah…So he’s Taemin-ah’s superman!” Siwon exclaimed happily, making a sharp turn to the right. He smiled slightly as he remembered the first time he met Lee Taemin—the small boy who babbled on and on about how his brother was superman. The cute little boy that was an absolute angel, always smiling brightly and was very polite. Until now, he still was.  
  
“Why don’t you invite both of them over for dinner some time Minho-yah? Sound good?”  
  
“That’d be great appa! I would, once Jinki-hyung’s okay.”  
  
They drove in silence after that, and reached home after fifteen minutes. Much like earlier, Siwon quickly climbed off of the car and opened the back seat. He assisted Minho, and placed Jinki on his son’s back. Opening the door, they were greeted by the wonderful smell of dinner being prepared.  
  
“Sooyoung! We’re home,” Siwon called out to his wife.  
  
“Welcome—Oh my!” Sooyoung exclaimed as she emerged from the kitchen, dropping the ladle she was holding in her surprise. Rushing towards his husband and son, she carefully placed a soft hand on Jinki’s heated forehead. Once she took note of the boy’s temperature, she immediately clicked her tongue, and gently wiped the beads of sweat dotting Jinki’s forehead.  
  
“This isn’t good, he’s burning hot! Okay…get him to your room, Minho-ah. Don’t open your AC and strip him down to his boxers. Afterwards, tuck the covers up to his chin. He needs to sweat the fever down, okay? Dinner would be ready in a few,” Sooyoung ordered, backing a few steps and shaking her head in concern. She disappeared inside the kitchen once again after mumbling something about making fever-friendly foods. Siwon followed after her, but not before shooting one last weary look at Jinki and a nod to Minho.  
  
Minho quietly ascended up the stairs and into his room, gently depositing Jinki on his bed. Stripping Jinki down to his boxers—just like how his mother ordered—Minho blushed a bit upon seeing Jinki’s body. He frowned though, when he noticed that it was too skinny. Way too skinny.  
  
 _Is he even eating?_ Minho thought, worried.  
  
After making sure that Jinki was securely tucked under the covers, Minho patted the older boy’s cheek and went downstairs to eat.  
  
Dinner was pretty uneventful as Minho quickly excused himself. He brought a basin with cold water and a small towel with him to his room, and silently set it down the bedside table before looking at Jinki with worry.  
  
“Good, he’s sweating,” Minho murmured to himself upon noticing the light sheen of sweat now present on Jinki’s flushed face. Minho sighed in relief, brushing back the hair that clung stubbornly on Jinki’s forehead.  
  
Reaching for the basin, Minho got the towel and dunked it into the basin. He then proceeded to wipe Jinki’s face and neck with it. Once done, he squeezed the excess water off the towel and folded it neatly, placing it at Jinki’s forehead. Satisfied that his friend was well taken care of, he laid a spare futon beside his bed and slept there.  
  
Minho awoke with a start, confused as to what woke him up. He was usually a deep sleeper. With a sleepy sigh, he craned his neck to the side and looked at the clock that was hanging on his wall. The glaring luminous numbers mocked and informed him that it was still very early—3 in the morning to be exact. He closed his eyes and prepared to go back to sleep when soft whimpers entered his ears.  
  
He hurriedly stood up, and looked at his bed that was rocking with the force of the thrashing the current occupant was making. Minho felt his eyes widen, and his stomach drop at what he saw. Jinki was on the bed with the covers twisted around his body. He was trembling violently, opening and closing his mouth as he let out string after string of incoherent words. Minho leaned closer, positioning his ear strategically over Jinki’s mouth to hear some of what the older boy was mumbling about.  
  
“Um…umma! Look out! Appa…No! Tae-taeminnie!”  
  
Jinki stopped his whimpers abruptly after that. Minho almost smiled in relief, but what happened next stopped him at the last second. Jinki let out a low scream of pure agony, and clawed at his eyes desperately. He looked like he was digging his eyes out. Minho flinched, leaning over Jinki’s body and preparing to snatch the older boy’s hands from his face. If he let this continue, Jinki would surely hurt himself. Minho froze, though, as a new set of pained cries exited Jinki’s mouth.  
  
“My eyes!” Jinki shouted hoarsely. “Umma, my eyes! It hurts! It hurts! Get them off…Umma!”  
  
Minho’s chest ached. He wished he could enter Jinki’s fever-induced nightmares and chuck them all out of Jinki’s head, just so the older boy could rest.  
  
Suddenly, the light to his room flickered making Minho squint, trying to adjust to the brightness. He looked at the doorway, and was not particularly surprised to see his parents and younger sister standing there. They were looking on worriedly at Jinki, who was still clawing at his eyes and letting out wails of agony. Returning his gaze to Jinki, Minho now saw fat tears escaping Jinki’s closed eyes. That was the last straw. Minho have had enough, and grasped both of Jinki’s shoulders to stop his movements.  
  
Jinki still thrashed for a minute more before his eyes fluttered open, revealing bloodshot and glazed over honey-colored orbs. Minho leaned down and inspected his face for scratches. Fortunately, there was only one shallow gash on Jinki’s right eyebrow, and nothing more.  
  
“Hyung?” Minho said softly, wiping the tear tracks on Jinki’s face using his thumbs.  
  
“M-Minho?” Jinki stammered, looking completely lost and confused.  
  
Minho nodded as he heard someone ran downstairs. “You’re sick Jinki-hyung. I brought you home to our house. Do you want me to call Taemin-ah?”  
  
Jinri, Minho’s younger sister, returned to the room with a glass of water, and gave it to Jinki. Jinki accepted it shyly, and drank before furiously shaking his head. Minho held his head on both hands, worried that Jinki might get dizzy with all that shaking.  
  
“D-don’t. He’d be so worried,” Jinki said, his eyes pleading for Minho to not tell his brother.  
  
Minho nodded, placing the glass of water at the bedside table. He understood were Jinki was coming from. After all, Taemin already suffered a lot at such a young age, telling him that his brother was very sick was like rubbing more salt on his wounds.  
  
As gently as he could, Minho pushed Jinki back down to lie and again tucked the covers up to his chin. He then went to his drawer, and rummaged for an antiseptic and band-aid.  
  
Sooyoung watched the exchange with soft eyes before sighing in relief. “C’mon you two, back to bed,” she whispered, ushering her husband and daughter to go back and sleep. Taking one last loving look at Minho and Jinki, she then closed the door softly behind her.  
  
“Go back to sleep, Jinki-hyung. I’m sure my mother would make you some soup tomorrow, and then we’d go back to your place. Sound good?” Minho said cheerfully, still rummaging through his things for that elusive bottle of antiseptic. He smiled in triumph when he saw the small bottle. Jinki smiled tiredly at Minho, although he cannot see it, and closed his eyes. Perhaps the ordeal earlier drained him so much, because he was immediately out cold after closing his eyes.  
  
When Minho turned back around, he grinned at Jinki’s adorable sleeping face, and knelt beside the bed. Putting a small amount of antiseptic on the cotton ball that he was holding, he gently cleaned the bleeding gash on Jinki’s eyebrow. He blew on the wound softly when he saw Jinki’s small wince. Once done, he went back to his futon to sleep.  
  
 _I wondered what happened to his eyes?_ Minho thought, turning to his side and staring at the dark night sky. He fell asleep after 3 hours.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kibum and Taemin were snuggled together comfortably on the small couch at Kibum’s small apartment, enjoying a nice movie night. The older boy was given his own place to stay—because it was convenient and a time-saver—as Kibum’s family was originally from Daegu. He was almost always alone on the small house, but with Taemin, Jonghyun and sometimes Minho, he managed to survive the home sickness.  
  
“Taemin-ah…” Kibum murmured, not really paying attention to the screaming girl that went insane after getting a cosmetic surgery done to her face.  
  
“Hmm?” Taemin hummed. Unlike Kibum, he was so engrossed at the movie. He watched with wide eyes, taking in every blood splatter and scream of terror the movie had to offer.  
  
“What exactly is Jinki-hyung’s job?” Kibum asked as he threaded nimble fingers through Taemin’s hair. Taemin tensed at the question, suddenly not interested at Shin SeKyung’s background story.  
  
“He—umm,” Taemin stammered, quickly groping for a decent answer—a decent job that suited Jinki. Taemin knew what his brother did for a living, and he was certain that Kibum wouldn’t like it if he knew what that was. Almost crying when his mind went blank, and he couldn’t think of an answer, Taemin wanted to bolt and go home to his brother. Luckily, a brilliant idea struck him. He remembered seeing his older brother watch something like this on the computer, when they still had one.  
  
 _This’ll distract him for sure,_ he thought mischievously.  
  
He turned his head to the side, and grasped Kibum’s head on his hands. Kibum looked at him with a pair of raised eyebrows, and surprised eyes. Taemin licked his lips seductively; he felt pleased when Kibum’s eyes automatically caught the action, and it turned a shade darker. Leaning in, he quickly pressed his lips to Kibum’s. The older boy melted at his arms, and Taemin mentally cheered for his success.  
  
Taemin felt his courage go up at Kibum’s responses, so he decided to dominate the kiss, swiping his tongue at Kibum’s plump lower lip. Kibum gasped at the unexpected action, which Taemin took as an opportunity to thrust his tongue inside Kibum’s warm mouth. He licked every nook of the older boy’s mouth before nudging the other’s tongue. Kibum moaned low in his throat, and soon they were fighting for dominance. Taemin sucked Kibum’s lower lip one last time, and pulled back with a self-satisfied smirk. They were both panting for air.  
  
“What were you asking for again, hyung?” Taemin asked, feigning innocence. He inwardly smirked at the flushed look Kibum wore, and hoped the technique worked.  
  
Kibum licked his lips, smoothed his hair back and stared at Taemin. “I’m asking you what Jinki-hyung’s job is?” he said.  
  
Taemin felt his smirk fade. He deflated instantly, and vowed to learn hypnotism since ‘eating someone’s face up’ was not effective. Or, maybe it just wasn’t effective when dealing with the almighty Kim Kibum. Sighing dramatically, he slumped backwards, staring at the ceiling. He jerked when arms wrapped themselves around his waist.  
  
“Don’t worry Taeminnie, I wanna help you. You don’t need to be afraid that I will love you less if you tell me about Jinki-hyung’s job,” Kibum murmured, burying his face at Taemin’s neck and inhaling his scent.  
  
 _“Or your past…”_ was Kibum’s implication. It hung in the air around the two of them, and it was up to Taemin to grasp and bring it down.  
  
Taemin relaxed inside the comforting hold, and wondered. He always did want to tell someone about his fears, about his wounds that still felt fresh even though they’d been at his heart since he was four years old. He wanted someone to be able to tell him that he and his brother were not alone in life, that someone cared enough to be with them. He wanted to hold someone’s hand, be in someone’s warm hug and be loved.  
  
Most importantly, he wanted the same for his brother. He already had Kibum’s love, and Taemin wanted nothing more than for his brother to have someone as his own.  
  
“Jinki-hyung,” Taemin started to say, his hands trembling in fear. Kibum grasped his hand tightly while listening with utmost sincerity.  
  
“…He sells illegal drugs.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Taemin?”

“Y-yes, h-hyung?”

Kibum sighed deeply at the squeak-like response from his young boyfriend, dropping the latter’s small hand from his hold. He shifted his body to the side and studied Taemin, whose head was bowed low and was currently biting his lip in extreme nervousness. Clicking his tongue quietly, Kibum hooked two long fingers under the boy’s chin and used them to lift Taemin’s head. Wide, hopeful, and scared eyes met Kibum’s own. With a small, reassuring smile, Kibum pressed a chaste kiss to Taemin’s quivering lips.

“Don’t be so scared baby,” Kibum murmured softly, resting his forehead on Taemin’s before standing up and walking towards the TV to turn it off. “Like I said earlier, me knowing what Jinki-hyung does for a living would never make me love you less.”

Taemin blinked at him. “B-but, w-what about—“

Holding one hand up to silence what was to come, Kibum picked up the empty bowls at the coffee table and started heading towards the kitchen to put them away. “Jinki-hyung is still the best big brother to me.”

Taemin’s eyes widened with understanding at Kibum’s answer, while his lips broke into a wide grin. Jumping up the couch, he all but ran towards Kibum— who was busy piling up the bowls into the sink —crushing the older boy into a hug full of gratitude and love. Kibum smiled and turned around to properly return Taemin’s hug. Once Kibum locked his arms around Taemin, the younger boy wasted no time in burying his face on Kibum’s neck, muffling his sobs and hiding his tears.

“T-thank you ‘bummie,” he sniffled into Kibum’s shirt.

“Taemin-ah, you’re always welcome,” Kibum answered affectionately, patting the younger boy’s back gently, allowing him to let his tears and pent up emotions flow out. Tilting his head to the side, Kibum pressed his cheek to the top of Taemin’s head.

“Let it all out, Taeminnie,” he cooed, soothing Taemin as best as he could.

They stayed that way until Taemin’s tears stopped flowing and his shaking reduced to small shudders. He was no longer sobbing, just sniffling softly with the occasional small whimpers. Kibum still held him loosely in his arms; loose enough that it allowed Taemin the freedom to break the hug, but still held a certain firmness to it that brought warmth and comfort.

Wiping his eyes, Taemin leaned back and broke the hug. He gave a wobbly smile to Kibum, who in turn patted his head and kissed his cheek.

“Feeling better, baby?” Kibum asked, ushering Taemin towards the bedroom. He thought about washing the dishes, but decided that it could be done tomorrow. Taemin was much more important than some bowls.

Taemin nodded and tried to stifle a yawn by covering his mouth with his hands. The attempt was futile because the yawn escaped and its sound had found its freedom to float around in the air. Seconds later, Kibum’s yawn followed suit. The two shared a laugh.

“You know, yawning is very contagious,” Kibum stated matter-of-factly, pushing the bedroom door open. He entered the room and flipped the light switch on, bathing the room a fluorescent white. Taemin followed after him, closing the door softly.

Turning to Kibum, Taemin’s eyes were wide with curiosity. “Contagious?”

“Uh huh,” Kibum said, nodding. He went straight to the closet and pulled out two sets of pajama bottoms and cotton shirts. He gave Taemin the yellow shirt and gray pajama pants. “I’ve read somewhere that when a person in front of you yawns, there’s a 90% chance that you’d yawn, too.”

Taemin looked awed by the fact. He tugged the t-shirt down his torso fast and eagerly jumped on the bed, clapping. “That’s so cool, hyung! I mean, you yawned earlier, right? And, that was after I did! Wow.”

Chuckling lightly, Kibum ruffled Taemin’s hair and padded towards the head of the bed. He picked a pillow up and fluffed it, doing the same with the other one before flopping down next to Taemin. Lying down, he opened his arms wide for the younger boy, who quickly accepted the invitation to cuddle, pressing his face into Kibum’s chest. Securing Taemin in his arms, he hummed a lullaby; the one that he  remembered his grandmother using when he would jump into her arms at night.

He thought Taemin was asleep after some time and stopped humming. He was about to close his eyes when the younger boy spoke, “Kibum-hyung.”

“Hmm,”

“Thank you for understanding Jinki-hyung,” Taemin whispered, his breath fanning over Kibum’s shirt-covered chest.

“Taeminnie, Jinki-hyung deserves to be understood,” Kibum answered honestly. “But, I hope he gets another job that wouldn’t risk his or your life. He couldn’t just be forever selling illegal drugs, right? He might be arrested and imprisoned.”

“No,” Taemin whimpered. Kibum instantly felt guilty with his statement.

“Hush, baby. I’m sorry, okay?” Kibum sighed softly. “I’m just saying the truth. You do know that what he’s doing is illegal, right?”

Taemin nodded almost imperceptibly. Kibum took it as a sign to continue, squeezing Taemin gently. “Okay, since you know, please tell Jinki-hyung that I’m here and ready to help. My father owns a small accounting firm back at Daegu and he could always get a job there after he finishes high school. He can start by being an errand-runner then eventually an accountant or something.”

Those words broke through Taemin’s mountain of insecurities, successfully giving him the reassurance that they were never destined to be shunned, or forsaken by society. Taemin looked up at Kibum with glassy eyes. Kibum panicked slightly, because Taemin looked like he’d start another bawling fest. He was proved wrong, though, when the boy merely grinned gratefully at him. Taemin then leaned up quickly and pecked Kibum’s lips.

“I love you,” Taemin whispered sweetly before curling back to his position and closing his bright eyes, promptly falling asleep.

“love you, too,” Kibum murmured.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Cracking one eye open, Jinki’s vision was met with olive green wallpaper, soccer posters, and sunlight peeking through the gaps of an immaculately clean venetian blind. Quickly opening his other eye, his fever-fogged mind instantly registered that he was not asleep in their house. He blinked rapidly and tried to sit up, only to fall back down the comfortable bed with a groan because his sudden movement made him nauseated. He forced the bile on his throat to go down by gulping repeatedly, closing his eyes along the process.

Suddenly, a cool hand was pressed against his overheated forehead, making Jinki flinch violently in surprise, recoiling to himself and pushing his body away from the hand. There was a soft sigh followed by a dip to the bed’s weight.

“Jinki-hyung,” a deep, soothing voice called out. Jinki unconsciously relaxed because of it, body stretching out of its curled form. “Good morning. How are you feeling?”

Minho.

That voice belonged to Minho.

Jinki opened his eyes and confirmed his thoughts. There, hovering in front of him, was Choi Minho’s beautiful face. He wanted to just reach out and run his fingertips over the smooth plane also known as Minho’s cheeks. Jinki wanted to say good morning back…

“W-what am I doing here?” was what really came out of his mouth, though. Jinki mentally bashed his head into a nearby wall at his failure.

With a small smile, Minho stood up and went over to the windows. He pushed the curtains to the side and let the bright sunlight fully enter his room. Jinki merely watched his movements, waiting for the answer to his question. After putting his futon back where he got it, Minho sat next to a dazed-looking Jinki on the bed.

“You’re sick hyung. I found you nearly passed out at the school gates yesterday and brought you home,” Minho said, pressing the back of his hand to Jinki’s neck. His other hand was placed on his own throat.

“Oh,” Jinki mumbled, looking embarrassed. “Thank you for helping me, Minho-yah.”

“It’s not a problem, hyung. We’re fami—“

“Breakfast is ready, oppa!” Jinri, Minho’s baby sister, suddenly declared, barging into Minho’s room without a warning. She stopped short when she saw his older brother’s sick friend on the bed. Bowing, she hurried towards Jinki and threw a hand at the older boy’s forehead. Jinki shut his eyes tightly, cringing.

“Hi, mister! I hope you’re okay! I was so scared when you screamed last night. You looked so frightened, and then you were scratching your eyes. And, and, and…” she babbled on and on. Minho shook his head while Jinki looked deeply lost.

“Jinri, sweetie, please go down and join your father at the table,” Sooyoung’s warm, motherly voice entered the room and the three looked towards the doorway.

“Yes mom!” Jinri hollered, still blissfully oblivious of the discomfort she was bringing to Jinki. She hurriedly stood up and ran towards the stairs. Smiling at her daughter’s retreating back, Sooyoung turned to Jinki and Minho.

“Good morning Jinki-yah. I hope you’re feeling better,” she said. Jinki nodded shyly at her. Slightly satisfied, she then turned to Minho.

“Minnie,” she said. Minho cringed at the pet name while Jinki smiled fondly. “I made a chicken soup for Jinki. Bring it up here, please?”

“It’s okay, Mrs. Choi. I—“

“You’re still sick,” Sooyoung said, ignoring Jinki’s protests. “Minho doesn’t mind Jinki so don’t worry. I’d go down now, okay? Eat up and then drink your medicine.” With that, she was gone and downstairs. The two blinked.

“Well, I’d better go down and get your soup, hyung.”

“O-okay.”

Minho was making his way towards the door when Jinki’s hesitant voice called out to him. He turned back around and smiled encouragingly at the older boy, who didn’t quite catch the smile because he was idly playing with the ends of the bed sheet.

“I…I’m screaming last night?”


	6. Chapter 6

Minho froze halfway to the door at the timid question, suddenly feeling intensely nervous for some unknown reason. He was internally having a debate whether he would keep Jinki in the dark or not. Currently, the not was winning over the other. As ridiculous as it sounded, Minho was oddly determined to keep what happened earlier this morning a secret from Jinki. It wasn’t like he would use it as a blackmail material towards the older boy; rather it was something that Minho felt like his duty to keep to himself, because it was for Jinki’s sake as well. That, and Minho just happened to have this newfound, overwhelming want to protect Jinki. Seeing the older boy this sick and vulnerable fueled Minho’s overprotective instincts into overdrive.

“Minho?” Jinki called out softly, biting his lip and preparing to get up and go over the frozen Minho. He was beginning to think that asking the question made the younger boy upset, which in his opinion was never a good thing. Minho just took care of him and what did he do to repay the kindness? He made the younger boy upset by asking ridiculous questions. Feeling disappointed at himself, Jinki swallowed nervously before speaking, “Just, umm, forget about what I asked, Minho-yah. It’s okay…you don’t have to…I-I don’t really need to know.”

Jinki’s soft voice was successful at shaking Minho out of his internal debate. The younger boy blinked out of his mental ramblings then turned and looked back at Jinki. Minho sighed softly as his eyes landed on his fidgeting, mumbling friend. With a frown of confusion, he focused and listened intently to Jinki; gluing the incessant mumbles that fell from the older boy’s mouth together to fully understand what he was trying to say. When he was able to understand Jinki, his frowned deepened and he started to head back towards the bed…towards Jinki.

“Hyung,” Minho said, a bit disappointed and disheartened at his newfound discovery. Jinki looked up, and when he saw Minho’s expression, he quickly avoided eye contact. He just mumbled a small _yeah?_ under his breath to confirm Minho that he was listening.

“Stop blaming yourself and be selfish for once,” Minho muttered, flopping heavily down on the bed, next to Jinki. He watched Jinki closely as his statement extracted a reaction, or an answer. Whichever came first will do.

“Huh?” Jinki pouted. He hated it when people talked in riddles, or at least things that sounded like riddles. Besides, when was he selfless? He was always selfish, if he was honest. He didn’t care if he always lied to his baby brother, all he cared for was doing his job— no matter how utterly illegal and disgusting it was —and not his brother’s feelings if he were to know what job was keeping them inside a house and not out on the streets. Jinki was selfish, and not what Minho was accusing him of.

Minho sighed as he watched Jinki absorb what he said. It was evident by the way the older boy frowned and furrowed his eyebrows that he clearly denied what Minho had stated. Poor Jinki-hyung, Minho thought sadly. Unconsciously, he reached out and patted Jinki’s head, smoothing out the messy chestnut hair. Distantly, he remembered the soup that his mother had ordered him to get and stood up from the bed.

“I’ll tell you all about it later hyung,” Minho said, proceeding towards the door. “For now, just rest. You can call Taemin-ah later. I’m sure he’s still at Kibum-hyung’s place.”

“Okay,” Jinki nodded at him before staring out the window.

Minho closed the door softly behind him as he went out. He went downstairs and straight into the kitchen.

“Good morning,” he greeted his parents and little sister, who were sitting at the table, and then he proceeded to pick up the tray that his mother (undoubtedly) prepared just for Jinki. He observed the meal, seeing a bowl of clear soup, a plate with three sandwiches, two apples, two glasses of milk and a glass of water. Beside all the food, a small tablet of aspirin was placed into a small dish.

“How is he, Minho-yah?” Siwon asked, concerned for Minho’s sick friend. He was reading the day’s newspaper while sipping a piping hot cup of black coffee—a typical father-esque picture. Beside him, Jinri was smiling sweetly as she waited for Minho’s answer while Sooyoung was looking at Minho expectantly.

“He’s okay now dad,” Minho said, carefully scooping up the tray so as to not upset the contents. He was sure his mother wouldn’t like it when he spilled the food that she thoughtfully made. “He’s still a bit out of it, but he’s much better than yesterday. His temperature’s gone down a whole lot, too.”

“That’s good! I was very scared yesterday,” Sooyoung piped in, placing an egg into her plate. “He was practically burning with fever when you brought him home.” She then picked up another egg and placed it into Jinri’s plate as well.

“Remember to bring him back to his place today okay?” Siwon reminded Minho, who was slowly inching towards the door.

Sooyoung raised an eyebrow and reached across the table, whacking her husband’s head with the spoon in her hand. Siwon yelped, and rubbed the now throbbing spot while Jinri giggled. Minho stopped in his exit and watched in amusement as his parents battled it out.

“Yah!” Siwon and Sooyoung shouted in unison.

“What did you do that for?” Siwon frowned.

Sooyoung pursed her lips into a thin line, “What are you saying? Bringing Jinki-ssi back to his house when he’s still sick? What is that?”

“Well, I was…I’m just…”

“No! The boy will stay here until he recovers.”

Siwon sighed, defeated. He purposefully avoided looking into his wife’s eyes, too afraid to see the glare that was directed to him. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Alright! Now that’s understood, Minho, dear, let your friend eat. I bet he’s really hungry,” Sooyoung smiled warmly towards his son, looking completely different from how she glared at her husband, and nodded towards the direction of the bedrooms. “I also prepared a sandwich for you so you can eat with him. There’s also some medicine in there, make sure he drinks them.”

“Yes, mom,” Minho nodded, backing off and exiting the dining area. He proceeded to go up the stairs, carefully balancing the tray in his hands.

When he came back inside the bedroom, he was expecting Jinki to be still sitting up and staring out the window. He was quite surprised when he saw the opposite. Jinki was breathing deeply, and was fast asleep. Smiling fondly at the sight, Minho quietly snuck inside the room and placed the food down the bedside table. He hovered over the bed, studying Jinki. He was very relieved when the older boy’s face wasn’t as pale as yesterday, and that his breathing wasn’t as labored as it was the night before. He then pressed a cool hand to the boy’s sweaty forehead to check for fever, heaving a happy sigh when Jinki’s temperature was close to normal.

“I’m so sorry, hyung,” Minho murmured, sweeping some chestnut strands of hair off of Jinki’s forehead. “I wish I know how to help you and Taemin-ah. Someday, when you’re more comfortable, I hope you would tell me more about your past. I would love to take some of the burden off of your shoulders. That’s what friends are for, you know.”

Straightening back up, Minho decided to at least let Taemin know about his brother’s condition. He silently went out of the room again and proceeded downstairs.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The ring of the phone infiltrated the silence of the small apartment. A figure at the bed stirred and opened one eye, squinting because of the heavy weight of sleep that was pressing his eyelids down. His lips automatically curled up into an affectionate smile when his feline gaze fell upon the clinging, and still slumbering figure of his young lover. He gently untangled his arm from its bony clutches, bringing it up to thread through blonde locks, gently massaging the younger boy’s scalp.

After a few moments, he frowned slightly, wondering why he was awoken when another ring answered his unspoken question. His eyes widened and he, as gently and silently as he could, got off the bed. He dashed towards the living room and picked up the device.

“Kim Kibum’s residence. Hello?” he said, voice still heavy with traces of sleep.

“About time you answered,” the voice on the other line huffed. Kibum’s eyes narrowed in recognition. He snorted into the phone. “Minho, what do you want? It’s still so early for you to annoy me and in a Saturday no less. Besides, that’s Jonghyun-hyung’s job. What is it?”

“You sound like I interrupted a very important business of yours, huh?” Minho teased. Through the phone, Kibum could picture him with that knowing look that he always wore when he’s speaking. Minho then continued, “I need to talk to Taemin-ah, if you don’t mind.”

“Why?” Kibum pressed.

“It’s about Jinki-hyung.”

When he heard the name, Kibum froze and blinked. It took him a few moments to finally respond to Minho. When he did, Kibum took a deep breath and let it out in a loud exhale before speaking. “What’s with hyung?”

“Ah, I just need to tell Taemin something important about Jinki-hyung,” Minho said, not indulging Kibum’s curiosity.

“Whatever. I’d get him,” Kibum pouted, placing the phone down. He went to the bedroom and found a mussed up Taemin sitting up, rubbing his sleepy eyes with his knuckles. Kibum melted at the adorable sight.

“Morning baby!” Kibum chirped, bounding over to Taemin. He kissed the younger boy’s cheek and grabbed his arm.

“Good morning hyung,” Taemin yawned, standing up. “Where are we going?”

“Minho’s on the phone and he wants to talk to you,” Kibum answered, dragging the boy through the hallway and to the living room.

Taemin made a soft sound of confusion and blinked. “Why?” he asked innocently.

“I don’t know. He wouldn’t tell me. He just said it’s about Jinki-hyung.”

Taemin’s eyes widened at the mention of his older brother’s name. He was fully awake now and he tried to think of reasons why Minho, his quiet friend, would want to talk about Jinki. When they reached the phone, he picked it up with trembling hands while Kibum flopped down the couch.

“Hey hyung,”

“Oh, good morning Taemin-ah,” Minho said lightly.

“What’s up?” Taemin asked, trying to sound cheerful and not nervous. He could feel sweat dripping down the side of his neck. Somehow, the thought of Minho knowing and telling the police about his brother’s choice of job was making his insides tremble with fear. Although it was far from happening, especially when Minho was concerned, Taemin’s heart still ached with dread.

“Nothing much. I just wanna tell you that Jinki-hyung’s here at our house,” Minho explained, making Taemin smile in utter relief. “He spent the night here.”

“That’s great Minho-hyung! I’m glad that Jinki-hyung decided to spend some time with friends,” Taemin answered back cheerfully. He pressed the device between his ear and shoulders before turning his body to the side and beaming at the listening Kibum. He brought two thumbs up to assure the older boy that everything’s okay. Kibum smiled and nodded, picking up the remote and turning the TV on, making sure to turn the volume down a bit to allow the conversation to be clear.

“Umm, Taemin-ah,” Minho said softly, almost hesitant.

Taemin snapped his attention back to him. “Yeah?”

“You see, Jinki-hyung spent the night here because he’s…sick.”

Taemin’s eyes widened in shock, his lower lip trembled slightly as a string of OMG’s flew through his head. He swallowed and forced his mouth to work. “S-sick?” he stuttered.

“Uh huh. He’s down with a very high fever yesterday. Luckily, I saw him at the school gates and brought him home,” Minho said.

“S-so, h-how is h-he now?”

“He’s much better. He’s actually sleeping now, but he’ll definitely call you later,” Minho paused. Taemin closed his eyes, muttering a quick prayer of thanks to the Gods above for healing his older brother. He opened his eyes again when Minho continued. “Taemin-ah, promise me one thing,”

“Yes, hyung?” Taemin assured even in his confusion, and nodding even though Minho couldn’t see him.

“When Jinki-hyung calls you later, don’t panic. He’s very scared of letting you know that he’s sick, you know? He doesn’t want to worry you. So please, just be calm and assure him that you’re fine, okay?”

“Got it.”

“Okay, I’m hanging up now. I gotta go and make sure that Jinki-hyung eats. We’ll just call you later,” Minho said. “Bye.”

“Bye hyung. Thank you for taking care of my brother.”

“No problem Taemin-ah. Hyung’s my friend, too.”

“Yeah, thanks again hyung. Bye!”

“Bye.”

When he placed the phone down and back into its place, Taemin literally ran towards Kibum. He immediately wrapped his body around the older boy and sniffled. Kibum, although very surprised, reacted quickly. He gave Taemin a gentle squeeze and rubbed circles on his back.

“What’s wrong Taeminnie?” he cooed.

“Jinki-hyung’s sick and I’m not with him,” Taemin cried softly, his tears wetting up Kibum’s shirt. “I’m such a bad brother!”

“Ssshhh,” Kibum chided him lightly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. Everything’s going to be okay. Hyung’s gonna get better and then we’ll tell him all about our plans of getting him a job at my dad’s firm.”

Taemin’s small sobs were the only answer that Kibum got. Sighing, he hummed softly and just continued to hold Taemin. Occasionally, he would murmur words of comfort to the boy, hoping that he could soothe Taemin’s disappointed soul.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Taemin stopped sobbing. Kibum gently pushed him, holding him at arm’s length. He placed a soft kiss on Taemin’s quivering lips before smiling warmly, encouragingly.

“Now, who wants some banana milk and pancakes?”

Taemin, with a red nose and swollen eyes, smiled at Kibum. Is there anything in this world that is more beautiful than this? Kibum thought. He was so proud and grateful that he had been blessed with such a beautiful lover that he could cry.

“I do,” Taemin beamed.


	7. Chapter 7

After the rather brief, yet nerve-wracking talk with Taemin, Minho wasted no time and immediately went upstairs, back to his bedroom. Along the way, he seriously hoped that Jinki was awake when he comes back. It was already well into the morning, and the older boy needed to eat so that he could drink his medicines.

Upon reaching his bedroom, Minho quietly opened the door and sneaked inside, eyes automatically looking at the bed. When he caught sight of what was in it, he smiled fondly and crossed the room.

“Hyung, wake up,” Minho murmured, peeling the blankets off of a lump that was previously known as Lee Jinki. When he was done, he proceeded to deposit the blanket down onto the floor and placed both of his hands at Jinki’s sides, carefully rolling the older boy to lie on his back. “Hyung…” he cooed, not caring that he must’ve sounded like Kibum. In return to his efforts, though, Jinki just murmured softly in his sleep, and did not wake up.

Minho pouted at his lack of progress. “Hyung,” he called out, slightly louder while shaking the older boy.

No use. Jinki still slept soundly.

Minho’s pout grew more pronounced as the seconds go by and Jinki’s chest continued to rise and fall with deep, even breathing. With nothing else to lose, Minho resorted to poking Jinki’s flushed cheeks, hoping that physical contact might work better than his voice could. No matter how adorable Jinki looked when he slept, Minho still needed to give him medicines, so he needed to wake up.

“Hyuuung…” Minho tried again, this time poking Jinki’s cheeks with much vigor.

The combined calling and poking seemed to have worked. Suddenly, Jinki’s eyes fluttered open and he shot into a sitting position, knocking Minho in the process. Minho landed on his butt with a yelp of pain, rubbing his nose, because Jinki had just given it a good and hard bump. He groaned softly as his butt throbbed, bringing a hand down to rub it soothingly. He looked up and called, “Jinki-hyung?”

“Mmm,” Jinki turned to him, eyes half-lidded, chestnut hair sticking up in all directions. Jinki rubbed his eyes and blinked before offering Minho a wobbly, yet oh-so-brilliant smile. “Morning Minho-yah.”

For some reason, that Minho was yet to discover, his heart fluttered at the oddly familiar sight. “Morning hyung,” he answered, returning the smile with a smaller one of his own. He stood up, and went over to the other side of the bed, intent on making Jinki eat.

“Here hyung, eat this soup,” Minho offered, picking up the bowl of chicken soup and shoving a spoon inside it. He then sat beside Jinki, spooning up some soup. He blew it gently to ensure that the soup’s temperature was not hot before holding it close to Jinki’s lips. “Open up Jinki-hyung.”

Wide, surprised eyes stared at Minho and the mid-air frozen spoon that he held. “I-I can d-do it myself, Minho-yah,” Jinki stammered nervously, his hands automatically coming up to grip the bowl and take it away from Minho.

“Oh,” Minho mumbled, embarrassed. “I, umm, know that. Sorry,” he chuckled nervously, handing the bowl to Jinki. The older boy accepted it graciously, muttering a soft, “I’ll eat it well Minho-yah.”

Picking up a sandwich for himself, Minho watched as Jinki shoved a spoonful after a spoonful of the soup into his mouth. The corners of his mouth twitched upward when the older boy grinned at him with sparkling eyes.

“This is chicken, isn’t it?” Jinki questioned, delight coating his words.

Minho laughed, traces of his earlier embarrassment gone. “Yeah.”

“I knew it!” Jinki exclaimed, suddenly so hungry. Minho’s hand itched to pinch his cheeks.

“There’s also sandwich, hyung. If you think your stomach can handle it, go ahead and have some.”

Jinki nodded and continued to scarf down his chicken soup. Less than five minutes later, he was placing the bowl back at the bedside table and was reaching for a sandwich. Like the soup, he happily munched it down. Afterwards, he drank the glass of milk all in one go then grabbed the apple. Minho just watched him, too amused to say anything else.

When he realized that he was being watched, Jinki finally looked at Minho. He smiled sheepishly, absentmindedly rubbing the apple at the bed sheet. Reaching for the other apple, Minho smiled back at Jinki, waiting to see if the older boy would remember his promise earlier.

“Oh, by the way, your medicine’s at the tray.”

“Ah, hehe, thanks Minho-yah.”

“Don’t mention it, hyung.”

A pair of apple cores later, Jinki was swallowing an aspirin tablet. Beside him, Minho was crossing his finger that the older boy forgot about earlier. Also, Minho was mustering up enough courage to inform Jinki that he had already taken the liberty to call Taemin. He hoped and prayed the older boy would not panic and be upset when he tells him about it. Drawing in a deep breath, Minho called Jinki’s name. Jinki responded with a hum, which sounded like an urge to let Minho continue with the knowledge that he was listening.

“I called Taemin earlier and told him that you spent your night here,”

Minho wanted to retract his statement when he saw Jinki stiffen and bow his head. He cursed himself mentally, and placed a comforting hand at the boy’s shoulder. Jinki relaxed a little, but still, his eyes were downcast.

“You d-did? What did you say was the reason that I’m here?”

“I told him that you’re sick.”

That did it.

Jinki’s shoulder sagged even further and he cringed. Minho’s hand at his shoulder fell down as the younger boy felt guilty for what he did. He tried to say something to Jinki, but the words just wouldn’t come to him. In the end, he settled for picking up Jinki’s clenched fist.

Minho wasn’t ready when Jinki lifted his head up and looked at him. He wanted to flinch at the pained look that the older boy wore, more so because it was he who had brought that look on Jinki’s pretty face.

“What…what did he s-say?”

“He was quiet at first, and then he asked me your current condition,” Minho answered softly, feeling Jinki’s fist clench even tighter inside his hold. “I told him that you’re fever went down and that you’re still sleeping. I also promised him that you’d call him later.”

Jinki kept quiet. Minho let him be. He figured that Jinki needed to absorb everything first.

It took Jinki five minutes to finally unclench his fists, and calm himself. Minho didn’t know what came to him, but he just slipped his fingers through the gaps of Jinki’s hand and gave a small squeeze. Jinki glanced at him, smiling weakly.

“I…umm, thank you Minho-yah. At least, Taeminnie already knows what happened,” Jinki sighed before adding, “I hope he’s okay, though.”

“I know he is hyung. He’s with Kibum,” Minho assured Jinki with a tentative smile.

“I guess so,” Jinki shrugged, eyes finally falling on their linked hands. He blushed faintly, feeling a tingle of electricity shot through his nerves at the contact.

Minho, though, didn’t notice Jinki’s blush because he mostly thought that the pink flush on Jinki’s cheeks was caused by the fever. He finally let go of Jinki’s hand and stood, stretching his arms up. Jinki pouted, missing Minho’s warm hands holding his. Fortunately, he didn’t have to time to miss Minho’s hand further, because suddenly, his eyes widened when a thought occurred to him.

“Minho-yah, earlier, you promised to tell me what happened last night.”

 _Crap!_ Minho’s mind shouted. Outside, he sighed, moving to sit beside Jinki once again.

“I was afraid that you’d ask about that, hyung,” Minho admitted. Jinki tilted his head to the side, confused. “I actually didn’t want to tell you about it. But, Jinri’s mouth, as usual, ran away from her.”

“Wait,” Jinki said, trimmed eyebrows drawn together. “Jinri-yah knows about what happened? Is she there when I screamed? I know it was last night…so, she saw me last night? Aish! That’d be so embarrassing.”

“Hyung, hyung, don’t think too much,” Minho chided him lightly. “Yes, Jinri saw. Mom and Dad did, too, actually.”

Jinki groaned, burying his face in his hands. “What exactly happened?”

Minho patted his back twice before continuing, “You had a nightmare.”

“That’s—“

“You screamed and tried to claw your eyes out.”

Deeply ashamed, Jinki could only whine pitifully and close his eyes. Minho looked at him with sympathy. “Uh, hyung?” he said hesitantly.

“Yeah?”

“Could I ask you something?”

Jinki just nodded towards Minho.

“Do you remember your dream?”

Surprised eyes met his own curious one as Jinki finally looked up at him. Minho felt his throat dry up, mentally berating himself for suddenly dropping the very personal question. “It’s okay—“ he said hurriedly.

“I…truthfully, I don’t Minho-yah,” Jinki replied softly, playing with the edge of the blanket. “I don’t remember any of it.”

“Oh,” Minho tried to hide his disappointment at not being able to help Jinki. He smiled, a bit wilting at the sides, and dismissively waved a hand in the air. “That’s alright, hyung. It’s just that, uh, I wanted to help you. Talking to a friend helps to relieve some of our burdens, you know? So yeah,” Minho explained lamely.

They sat in silence after the words slipped pass Minho’s mouth. Jinki stared at thin air, while Minho stared at his side profile. Neither of them moved as thoughts swirled around in their heads.

_Damn it! Why do I say such lame things in front of Jinki-hyung? I’m not like this around Kibum, or Jonghyun-hyung, or even Taemin-ah. Heck, I’m even more eloquent when I report on class, and that’s in front of my classmates. So, why do I only act like this when I’m with him? Choi Minho, you’re an idiot! What happened to your flaming charisma?_

Minho continued to verbally (and mentally) beat himself up. On the other hand, Jinki’s thoughts were far from Minho’s self-loathing.

_Should I tell him? I-I’ve always wanted to talk about my fears to someone…How should I start? Where should I start? Minho seems to be a very reliable and trustworthy person. I want to tell him, I can feel that he’d help me and not loathe my existence. I just…I really need a friend._

“Minho-yah.”

“Jinki-hyung.”

After calling each other out at the same time, Minho chuckled slightly while Jinki rubbed the back of his head. An awkward pause settled between them as Minho gave Jinki the time to speak first. Likewise, Jinki kept silent to give way to what Minho would like to say.

Silence then invited itself inside the bedroom when neither of them grabbed the opportunity to talk. Minho wanted to bash his head on the nearby wall while Jinki was still knee-deep in his thoughts. At the wall infront of them, the clock ticked by.

“Ten years ago, at exactly 1:30 in the afternoon, I declared that I wanted KFC for dinner,” Jinki’s small voice made Minho almost jump out of his skin.

The silence earlier had become so thick that when Jinki spoke, even with how faint his voice was, it succeeded in startling Minho. He glanced at Jinki to see that the older boy had his head bowed, his hands tightly fisting the blanket that pooled on his lap. His heart crumbled at the sight of the older boy, but he wisely held his comforting words in. He would let Jinki finish whatever he wanted to say.

“It was my entire fault, really. I whined and whined all afternoon until umma and appa gave in,” Jinki’s voice was thick with emotions that he just had to pause or he’d breakdown. Drawing in a deep breath, he continued, “The only KFC that time was situated at the next town, so we had to drive there, as oppose to eating at the nearby chicken place. Because of my stubbornness, we went out of the house even though one of our car’s tail lights was busted. After the hour-long drive, we reached KFC and even had a great time singing at a noraebang afterwards. I was so happy at that time, that I couldn’t stop smiling. At about 10 in the evening, if I remember it correctly, our parents decided to call it a day because they had work the next day. I had no qualms about it and happily seated myself next to Taeminnie at the back seat. During the ride home, Taemin-ah couldn’t help it and he fell asleep on my lap.”

Jinki stopped speaking and exhaled shakily. Minho closed his eyes briefly before opening them, studying Jinki. He reached for Jinki’s thigh and gave it a reassuring pat. When Jinki laughed softly, almost longingly, Minho raised an eyebrow in silent question. He did it although he knew the older boy probably never saw his action because his head was still hung low.

“Taeminnie still had this silly mushroom-like bowl cut back then, and I got this habit of threading my fingers through his ebony locks. When he fell asleep, I combed my fingers through his hair and hummed. W-we were nearing the welcome sign to our town when dad suddenly swerved violently to the side. The sound of glass shattering filled my ears, and mom’s scream woke Taeminnie up.”

Minho scooted closer to Jinki when he sensed that the most painful part of this story was coming up. Much like how he did earlier, he placed a hand over Jinki’s clenched fist in silent encouragement and support. Jinki then continued his story, with a voice filled with so much pain, longing, and self-loathe.

“I-I started screaming as well when our car still skidded forward and a car collided at the right side again. Glass flew everywhere as I called to my father, then to my mother. Distantly, I heard Taemin-ah’s sobs mix with my hysteric shouting. Everything suddenly went quiet when our car crashed right into a giant tree. I covered Taemin’s body with my own as I made the mistake of opening my eyes…I-I think that was what I was dreaming about Minho-yah. Because, all I remember after seeing my father and mother’s prone and bloody figures was an intense pain in my eyes before everything went black.”

Realization dawned on Minho as tears dripped from Jinki’s chin to the fabric on his lap. Minho, upon realizing that his friend was crying, quickly gathered Jinki in his arms. Feeling Jinki clutch his shirt, Minho tried to speak through all this; he needed confirmation.

“W-what happened to your eyes, Jinki-hyung?”

Jinki sniffled before giving him an answer. “According to the doctors that talked to me when I woke up, some glass shards got inside my eyes when I opened them during the accident. They were really tiny pieces, but there were just too many of them that they managed to scratch the delicate surface of my eyeballs.”

Flinching, Minho patted Jinki’s back. He swallowed nervously. “How did they fix your eyes?” As soon as the words were said, Minho mentally kicked himself at the stupid words that he used. Luckily, Jinki was so into his story-telling that he didn’t get offended—or weirded out—by Minho’s question.

“It was nothing that a bit of care and medicines cannot cure, Minho-yah. They kept me in the hospital for almost 2 months, and released me the second they deemed my eyes cured. But, there was a side effect to what happened to my eyes and I’m suffering for it now…until the day I die.”

With nothing else to say, Minho’s hands traveled up and took a rest at Jinki’s head. Gently, Minho wound up long fingers through Jinki’s locks, massaging the older boy’s scalp to soothe him. Jinki leaned into the caress.

“What is it hyung?” Minho asked after some time. “What is that side effect?”

“My eyes are very much blind without my glasses.”

Nodding to himself, Minho’s arms tightened around Jinki as one last question lingered inside his mind. Drawing up more courage, he decided to get it out. “I see…but, hyung. How did you managed to raise Taemin-ah if you’re still a child back then? That must’ve been the hardest part after accepting that your parents were…umm, gone.”

Detaching himself from Minho’s rather comfortable embrace, Jinki opened and closed his mouth, but no words were coming out of it. He frowned at himself, eyebrows angrily meeting at the center of his lower forehead. He spent a good two minutes before finally answering. Minho waited patiently for him.

“At first, some of our relatives took both of us in,” Jinki began, his voice wistful and disappointed. “But, after a month or two, they would give up and hand us over to another relative. It felt like we’re some borrowed chinaware that they no longer wanted to use!”

Breathing hard, Jinki tried to calm himself from giving into his anger. He inhaled deeply before letting it all out into a loud exhale. Beside him, Minho was looking on sadly as Jinki composed himself. He felt incredibly sad for the Lee brothers and what they have gone through. He wished that he had already met them at that time; maybe everything would have been different, maybe Taemin and Jinki could’ve stayed with them. Shaking his head, Minho patted Jinki’s back. There was nothing he could do now, he could wish all he want, but nothing could ever change the fact that the boys were already tossed around; family after family.

They were already broken.

And now, Minho thought with determination, all he could do to help the brothers was to be the friend that they needed.

When Jinki spoke again, his voice was calmer, almost void of emotions. Minho held back a flinch. “About a year of being passed around, I’ve had enough and decided to take Taeminnie with me, away from all of them. With the money that I have saved and the clothes that we owned, I brought Taemin here to Seoul. I was already thirteen back then, so I thought I could already get a job, even just a delivery boy. But, unfortunately, no one hired me because of my poor vision. I was beginning to regret ever bringing my brother with me when I met Seunghyun-hyung and Jiyong-hyung. They pitied me and decided to give me a job…”

 _What job?_ Minho had wanted to say. But, the door suddenly opened and Sooyoung’s head was poking in. Seeing Jinki up and looking more like a human than some very pale mannequin, she smiled warmly and slipped inside the room. She walked towards them, her face still holding the smile.

Minho frowned.

Jinki smiled politely, eyes wide with inquiry.

“Taemin-ah’s on the phone for you, Jinki-yah.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Yes, I’m okay Tae—“

A sigh.

“No, I am not seeing the world in circles. What does that even mean?”

A frown.

“Uh, okay, I think I get it…Uh huh. Wait, I hear…What is Kibum-ah chirping about? Don’t worry, Minho’s family took good care of me…I’m kind of embarrassed, Taeminnie. They’re just so nice.”

Another sigh; a happy one.

“I guess so. Roger that! I’d tell him. Yes…tonight? Oh! Okay, okay. Wait—“

A shrug.

“Hello? K-Kibum-ah? Yeah…Thank you for taking care of Taemin. Hehe, I know that. Me? I’m better now. Oh, you would? I’m warning you now, though, our fridge is as empty as a cemetery during Christmas,”

A cringe and a pause.

“Sorry, but I think my analogy’s funny…hmp. Haha, just hand the phone over to my brother. I’m going to say goodbye. Bye, Kibum-ah. See you,”

An affectionate smile.

“Hey, baby brother. I, well, sort of understood him. Haha! I need to go now. Take care, okay? I would, I would…don’t worry. I love you too Taeminnie~”

Jinki placed the phone down with a soft, happy chuckle, looking very much relieved that he had confirmed that his brother’s well-being was okay. Taking one last look at the communication device, he then padded towards the kitchen, where he hoped Minho’s mother was. Unbeknownst to him, Minho was watching his every move, smiling at the happy look that he wore.

“Mrs. Choi?” Jinki called out softly, poking his head inside the kitchen. His eyes visibly brightened when he saw Minho’s mother busy with her cooking.

“Yes, dear?” Sooyoung replied sweetly. She was flying through the kitchen, picking up ingredient after ingredient.

Taking that as his permission to enter the room, Jinki ventured inside, looking around the Choi kitchen with wide, interested eyes. The walls of the kitchen were a sweet, pastel pink that was giving off a cozy feel to the whole room while the marble countertop gave the room a stark contrast point. Several kitchen appliances occupied the counter and the surrounding floor area, while the rest of the things—plates, wine glasses and silverwares—were kept inside the cabinets. Looking towards the center, Jinki saw an elegant, wooden oval dining table with 6 chairs tucked on it. Above the table, a simple light fixture was attached to the ceiling. Over all, Jinki mentally decided, the Choi’s kitchen was a beautiful room to enjoy a mother’s cooking.

Feeling a pang of pain when his thoughts led him to the word ‘mother’, Jinki smile dimmed and eventually faded into a frown. Deciding that it was better to sit down before thinking further, he immediately went to the dining table. He pulled a chair and quickly sat himself on it. He placed both of his hands at his lap, and waited for Minho’s mother to look at him. When his ears registered soft hums, Jinki allowed a new smile to grace his features, hanging his head while listening.

Sooyoung hummed a happy tune as she busied herself with making cookies. She was going to let her rather thin guest sample a taste of her famous treat, and then hopefully when he tastes and likes it he would want to bring home some. She was laying her last piece of cookie dough at the baking sheet, when she heard the almost imperceptible scrape of a chair against the tiled floor of her kitchen-cum-dining area. She hurriedly placed two trays of cookies inside the pre-heated oven then wiped her hands at her soiled apron before turning around, greeting her son’s beautiful friend.

Seeing his bowed head, she untied her apron and walked towards the table to join him. “How are you feeling, Jinki-yah?”

Jinki lifted his head to shoot her a bright smile. “I’m feeling much better, Mrs. Choi. Thank you for asking,” he answered honestly, politely.

Sooyoung sat down on the chair across him, hanging her apron at the chair beside her and grinning warmly at Jinki. She was impressed with the young man’s manners. Whoever raised him surely did an excellent job. “You’re welcome, sweetie. First things first, no need to call me Mrs. Choi, call me Aunt Sooyoung.”

“Aunt Sooyoung,” Jinki tested the name out, feeling warmth spread through him as the first tendrils of familial—and genuine—love course through him. “Aunt Sooyoung,” he repeated once again.

“Your voice is really beautiful, Jinki-yah,” Sooyoung commented matter-of-factly after hearing him call her ‘aunt’. Jinki blushed and mumbled a _thank you_. “I hope you don’t mind calling me Aunt.”

Jinki shook his head. “I don’t mind…I like it,” he mumbled softly, voice barely above a whisper at the last part.

Sooyoung heard him. And, if it was possible to be so fond of someone that was not your husband or wife or son or daughter, she just did. Jinki was just that precious. Giggling mentally, she tried very hard to not reach out and abuse his cheeks with her pinches.

“So, Jinki-yah, do you need something?”

“Oh, right,” Jinki exclaimed. “I, uh, just wanna thank you for taking good care of me. I hope I wasn’t so much trouble.”

“Nonsense,” Sooyoung said, giving into her urge and reaching out, ruffling Jinki’s hair fondly. “My son’s friends are my friends. I treat them like how I treat my little Minnie.”

Jinki laughed at her pet name for Minho. The sound of his rich laugh made Sooyoung stare at him adoringly. He’s such a sweetheart, Sooyoung thought; I want him as my son, too.

Outside the kitchen, though, one Choi Minho—little Minnie—was cringing in secondhand embarrassment.

Hearing the _ding!_ of her oven, Sooyoung stood up and went to gather her cookies. Jinki watched as she pulled out two trays filled with big, freshly-baked chocolate chip cookies. His mouth watered at the sweet aroma that the cookies brought to the kitchen while his hands itched to get one and munch it down. He licked his lips, watching longingly as Sooyoung filled a container with cookies before placing the remainder of it in a plate. She then went to the fridge, taking out a carton of milk before placing it at the counter. Brandishing a glass, she poured milk into it and got the plate of cookies.

Her eyes were positively sparkling when she sat back down at the chair across Jinki. She pushed the plate of cookies and glass of milk towards him, urging him to eat. “Eat up, Jinki-yah. I hope you like them, I added in five cups of love while making those.”

Wasting no time, Jinki smiled and picked a cookie, eating it quickly. He moaned happily when his taste buds exploded at the delicious taste of the cookie.

Sooyoung outright laughed. “I take it that you liked them?”

Jinki nodded eagerly, picking up another cookie and finishing it within two giant bites. After seeing the empty plate that once held about ten cookies, Jinki pouted and reached for the glass of milk. He downed it and licked his lips afterwards.

Sooyoung was staring at Jinki with utter fondness, giggling when he pouted. “I’m really glad that you’re okay now, Jinki-yah.”

“Thank you, Aunt Sooyoung,” Jinki said softly. “Uh, I need to ask something from you.”

“Anything darling,” she cooed. Standing up, she gathered the empty plate and glass then moved to put it into the sink.

“I need to, uh,” Jinki hesitated; underneath the table he was wringing his hands nervously. He wasn’t sure if it’s rude to just up and declare that you’re going home. He fervently hoped it wasn’t. “Go home…If it’s okay?”

“Of course, Jinki-yah,” Sooyoung answered. “I mean, if you can handle it, you can go home. I won’t keep you here. But, I have one condition if you want to go home.”

“Thank you so much Aunt Sooyoung,” Jinki’s eyes were wide with inquiry when he looked back at Sooyoung. He swore he heard something about a condition. “What condition?”

Giggling for the nth time, Sooyoung winked at Jinki. “Conditions, actually. One, Minho would accompany you home, and two you would take a hot shower before you go.”

“But—“

“You could borrow Minho’s old shirts and pants. I’m sure they’d fit you just fine.”

“How about—“

“Underwear? I have some new ones. I keep them because my Minnie and Siwon always manages to tear theirs. Aish! Every single week a gaping hole welcomes me when I do the laundry,” Sooyoung complained, dramatically shaking her head.

Jinki flushed bright red at what Sooyoung said. He couldn’t decide whether he would laugh at amusement or hide from embarrassment. He settled in chuckling nervously.

Once again, outside and to the listening Minho, all he wanted was to just crawl into a hole and hide his burning face. He swore his mom would be the death of his manly pride someday. Good thing it was just Jinki, though. Oh God, if Jonghyun or Kibum would get a hold of this information, Minho would definitely need to get out of the country and maybe change his name into Minjo; if only just to stop the teasing.

Back inside the kitchen, Sooyoung winked at Jinki again, smiling playfully when her eyes caught an eavesdropping, definitely embarrassed Minho by the doorway. “Now that’s settled, perhaps my baby Minnie would like to take his precious friend upstairs and, I don’t know, maybe show him where the stock underwear and towels are located?”

Sooyoung smirked knowingly when a big sigh met her statement. She just loved to tease his son, he’s just so cute when he’s all ruffled up and embarrassed. It was a side of him that was rarely seen by his acquaintances, in fact, it seemed as though this Lee Jinki was seeing this Minho more than Jonghyun or Kibum did.

Confused, Jinki almost jumped out of his skin, when a large hand was placed at his bony shoulder. He craned his neck and looked up, offering a sweet smile when he saw Minho looking at him.

“C’mon hyung,” Minho murmured, holding a hand out to help Jinki haul himself up. “I’ll show you the towels and the, uh, spare…underwear.”

With a spectacularly awkward smile, Jinki accepted the proffered hand, though he didn’t really need to, and turned back around. He bowed deeply at Sooyoung. “Thanks again Aunt Sooyoung.”

Bracing her hip against the marble countertop, she waved a hand in the air dismissively. “Don’t mention it, Jinki-yah. After you take a bath and get dressed, go back here, okay? I have some things to give you.”

“I would,” Jinki nodded, following Minho out the door.

Watching the two interact, Sooyoung suppressed a squeal when she witnessed Minho receiving another one of Jinki’s million dollar smile. She bit her lip to keep from laughing when her normally stoic son returned the sweet gesture with a slight blush at his cheeks before grabbing the older boy by the arm, gently shoving him out the door.

Once she was alone, Sooyoung shook her head at her unknowing son and his equally blindfolded friend. Obviously, they both had a crush on each other. “Oh, my son. You’re so whipped.”

“By who?” Siwon popped out of nowhere, hugging Sooyoung from behind. Behind them, Jinri giggled loudly, also seemingly appearing out of nowhere.

Sooyoung smacked her husband’s arm before leaning into his strong embrace, laying her head on Siwon’s broad shoulder. “Jinki,” she whispered.

Feeling Siwon’s head move up and down, she assumed that her husband agreed with her. She closed her eyes; hearing and feeling her husband’s chest rumble when Siwon spoke again. “I know. Minho was pale with worry when I saw him cradle Jinki-yah last night.”

“And?” Sooyoung ventured. She was okay with her son’s sexual preference—although Minho himself was still very much oblivious about it—and was only waiting anxiously for her husband’s reaction.

“And, what?” Siwon answered the question with a question of his own.

“Are you…You’re…umm, okay with it? Siwon?”

Without missing a beat, Siwon kissed the side of her neck and answered. “Of course I am, Sooyoung. He’s my son; all I want for him is to be happy.”

“I love you,” Sooyoung murmured happily, satisfied and relieved with Siwon’s answer.

“I love you, too, you gorgeous woman,” Siwon said sweetly, pressing his face to his wife’s neck.

“I love you umma! I love you appa!” Jinri chirped from behind them. She clapped before prancing up to her room, saying something about calling Soojung.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Upstairs, Minho was busy digging his closet for his old t-shirts while Jinki was sitting on his bed. To be quite honest, Minho was nearly losing his patience. Five minutes and he was still coming up with nothing. Damn it, Minho’s mind screamed over and over again. Luckily, right when he was about to pull his hair out in desperation, one of his old soccer jerseys made itself known. Pulling it out lightning fast, Minho held it out for Jinki to see.

“How ‘bout this, hyung?”

Roused from his staring contest with the bedroom floor, Jinki looked up and studied the article of clothing. He looked down at his torso then back at the shirt to see if it would fit him. “That’s fine with me, Minho-yah.”

“You sure?” Minho asked uncertainly. Internally, though, he was hoping that Jinki would say yes.

“Yeah,” Jinki nodded. Minho swallowed the sigh of gratitude that tried to escape his throat.

Depositing the t-shirt to his side, on the floor, Minho closed the closet and opened the one that was underneath it. This was where he kept his old pants. Pulling out a faded denim skinny jean, Minho also held it out. “Hyung, what size is your waist?”

“27.”

Minho brought the pants close to his face and checked the size. He smiled when it was the same as Jinki’s waist, nearly jumping up and whooping a fist in the air.

“Sweet! This one’s 27 hyung!”

Holding his arms out, Jinki gestured for Minho to put the clothes in. Minho stood up and placed the shirt and pants on Jinki’s outstretched arms. Jinki looked down at his precious bundle with a smile. When his eyes caught sight of Minho’s name at the back of the folded jersey, his smile widened, brightened.

“Okay…the umm, underwear is,” Minho glanced up and down his closet, trying to remember where the new underwear’s were placed. “Aha! Here they are,” he crowed triumphantly, opening the closet. He grabbed one of the neatly stacked white briefs before again handing it to Jinki.

“There, all complete. C’mon hyung, the bathroom’s over here,” Minho grabbed Jinki’s arm and tugged him towards the said bathroom.

Tucked away into the very corner of the second floor was the bathroom. Minho and Jinki stopped at the door, Minho grasping the doorknob. Opening the door, he gestured for Jinki to come in. The older boy smiled gratefully at Minho before placing his borrowed clothes at the counter, near the sink.

“Towel’s at the cabinet under the sink, hyung,” Minho called out before closing the door behind him. Once closed, Minho leaned against it and breathed deeply; his earlier calm fading away with Jinki inside the bathroom. He shook his head, mortified at what he was thinking about—

_Would Jinki-hyung mind it if I join him for a shower?_

Okay Choi Minho, you are totally crazy.

A crazy pervert.

A crazy pervert for Lee Jinki.

“Aish!” Minho growled in frustration, smacking his forehead none too gently. He needed to talk to his Jonghyun-hyung.


	9. Chapter 9

The trip to Jinki and Taemin’s apartment was a quiet one as comfortable silence enveloped both boys, namely Minho and Jinki. The two of them walked side by side along the concrete pavement, with Minho thoughtfully matching his significantly faster and longer pace with Jinki’s shorter one. Occasionally, Minho’s eyes would travel towards Jinki’s face, a smile forcing its way to his lips as he took in the older boy’s beautiful side profile—long eyelashes, squishy cheeks, nose that was perfect in its sharpness, plump lips, angular jaw line, and not to mention, that pale, swan-like neck.

Quite frankly, Minho was so damn close to drooling as he studied—more like memorize, actually—Jinki. His heart fluttered while his blood rapidly rushed south as his thoughts traveled from Jinki batting long eyelashes at him with a pout to tasting Jinki and seeing him spread-eagled on a bed, naked. Minho’s brain threatened to explode when images after seducing images of a sexy Jinki swirled inside it. Damn, Jinki’s hot when—

…Wait! Since when was Minho thinking and doing these kinds of stuff? These thoughts and things were morally incorrect! Not to mention, very perverted! Minho shuddered slightly. First, there was the ‘Save the Earth, Save Water, Shower Together’ and now this, ogling your friend’s adorable older brother?

 _The stress of the upcoming soccer finals must be getting to me_ , Minho thought, nodding firmly to his own thoughts of reassurance. _I need to rest and these perverted thoughts about Jinki-hyung would definitely go away._

“Minho-yah?” Jinki’s rich voice, which was now laced with confusion and worry, was what made the saliva that threatened to drip from Minho’s mouth, retreat to their forts. “Are you okay?”

Minho blinked for a moment before offering Jinki a slight—utterly embarrassed, I-sure-hope-you-still-think-I’m-cool—smile, mentally he was asking himself why Jinki was worried. Everything was okay, Minho was with him and they were just a good three blocks away to the older boy’s house. So, why was Jinki’s voice concerned, worried?

Smile wilting to a frown, Minho looked straight at Jinki, eyes narrowing in realization of what had caused the older boy to worry about him. It was because Minho had unconsciously stopped walking as he admired—fantasized—about his hyung. Resisting the urge to smack himself in front of Jinki, Minho jogged towards where Jinki stood. When he reached the older boy, he patted Jinki’s shoulder twice, before murmuring. “Sorry, hyung. I must’ve zoned out.”

“It’s okay, Minho-yah,” Jinki smiled brightly before walking once again. “It happens to me all the time.”

Inside, Jinki was giggling at his dongsaeng, because he knew exactly why the latter was ‘zoning’ out. Minho was actually _staring_ shamelessly at Jinki, his mouth slightly open that Jinki was pretty sure a trail of drool would leak out within seconds. Suddenly remembering the first time they met, Jinki resisted the urge to tease Minho. It would definitely be a bad idea to do so, considering Jinki was still in his real personality and not on Onew’s.

Onew was Jinki’s personality whenever he’s out on his job. It was his other side, so to speak. While Jinki was reserved, timid, and awkward, Onew was the exact opposite. Onew was frank, seductive, and fearless.

Many years ago, Onew had become Jinki. Jinki had perfected the art of being Onew since he was barely turning 14 years old. He had worked really hard, watching different videos (solely provided by one Choi Seunghyun) and using them as his reference. As much as he found it weird to be switching between two personalities, he couldn’t do anything about it. It was needed, according to his Jiyong-hyung, considering the job that he was going to have. With everything on the line, Jinki had no choice but to give up his resistance and create Onew.

It was mentally, emotionally and physically draining at first. Jinki felt extremely exhausted, trying out every snarky comment he’d read on the internet on his customers, flirting, winking and grinding his body against theirs in an effort to smooch off some of their money. Thankfully, as time went by and Taemin grew up to be the sweetest boy ever, Jinki got used to being Onew.

 _No matter how much I repulsed my job. No matter how indecent and illegal it was. I simply couldn’t deny the fact that…Onew and I are one_ , Jinki thought forlornly, wishing for the umpteenth time that their umma was as alive as his Aunt Sooyoung. He needed her now, and just like all the other times before.

Meanwhile, as Jinki’s thoughts traveled from giggling at Minho to sobbing his heart out, Minho suddenly grabbed Jinki’s wrist, holding it gently. Beside him, Jinki was startled out of his depression and felt butterflies dance on his stomach at the contact. He swallowed and tightly gripped the paper bag that Minho’s mother gave to him before they left.

“C’mon Jinki-hyung, we better get going,” Minho reminded him, gently tugging and urging him to walk. “You’re temperature’s still a bit warm and you need to rest.”

“Y-yeah,” Jinki nodded, already feeling tired from the short distance walk that they had done so far. “Let’s go. Our apartment’s just a few more blocks away.”

Jinki and Taemin’s apartment was really not the best of places for two sweet boys to be living in, Minho decided, looking at the dingy yellowish walls and rotten wood of a door that mocked him. Beside the young man, Jinki was doing his best to find the right key to open up their house. He fumbled incessantly through the similar looking metals, exhaling a puff of irritated breath every now and then.

Minho’s attention was zeroed in on Jinki when the older boy practically growled when he still got the wrong key for the nth time. With wide, surprised eyes, he gently reached out and plucked the poor set of keys from Jinki’s shaking hands.

“I’ll do it, hyung,” he soothed the frustrated older boy. Jinki nodded tiredly at him.

After two tries, Minho was triumphantly crowing and pushing the door open. Jinki smiled at him and was ushered inside the house by the younger boy, who studiously took a good look at the place.

The inside of the apartment was the same as it was outside. The walls held chipping, very old light blue wallpapers. The dirty white ceiling was half-full of cobwebs. The floor was covered with wood brown-colored linoleum. Everything was cramped together at the small area. And, by everything, Minho meant the worn out couch, a small coffee table, a square dining table for two, and a refrigerator that Minho guessed was about three feet tall with a single stove beside it, perched at the kitchen countertop.

To be honest, Minho just wanted to tuck himself away in a corner and cry for the Lee brother’s.

“Minho-yah,” Jinki called out, smiling at the younger boy before turning back to his task. He was crouched in front of the short refrigerator, placing the container of cookies that Minho’s mother made him bring home. He straightened back up, which gave Minho a good look at all the food inside the refrigerator…none. There was nothing inside it, save for the newly placed plastic container with fifteen cookies inside.

“I’m gonna go and get changed at the bedroom. You make yourself comfortable, okay?”

“Yes, hyung.”

When Jinki disappeared inside a door, Minho flopped down onto the couch, stretching his long limbs. Vaguely, he could hear Jinki humming inside the room. He smiled fondly, feeling his body relax with such a smooth voice. A loud crash was soon heard, though. Minho bolted up and sprinted towards his hyung. Slamming the door open, he was greeted with a sprawled Jinki on the floor.

“Hyung!” Minho exclaimed, bending over to grab Jinki’s shoulders. He pulled the older boy to his feet, massaging and checking Jinki for any injury. “You okay?”

Jinki grinned at him. “I’m fine, Minho-yah. This happens to me all the time. Sorry I worried you.”

Sighing, Minho opted to sit at the foot of the single-sized bed to watch over Jinki, in case he had any more accidents. When his butt touched a lump in the mattress, his face was automatically pulled into a confused frown. Scooting to the side, he furrowed his eyebrows, trying to come up with possible stuff that was probably under the covers. He was about to uncover what was hidden underneath, when Jinki’s rather loud _No, don’t!_ reached his ears.

Minho pulled his hand back. “Sorry.”

Jinki shook his head at him. “No, don’t apologize. I’m sorry, but, ah, you can’t.”

“Can’t what hyung?” Minho asked, confused.

“You can’t open that!” Jinki answered hurriedly. “That’s uh…our…pet! Yes, pet!”

“Pet?” Minho repeated. Was a pet supposed to be under the covers? Oh no! Minho kind of sat on it earlier. The poor thing must be squished by now.

“Yes, that’s our pet gerbil,” Jinki nodded. “His name is Sasa! He loves to sleep under our bed sheet.”

“Oh,” Minho smiled slightly. Although, he still got no idea why a gerbil sleeps under bedclothes, he still nodded at Jinki. “Okay, sleep well Sasa,” he added, patting the lump gently before standing up.

 _It must be a new trend among gerbils,_ Minho mused, finding the idea of a sleeping furry animal under a fluffy blanket funny.

Jinki tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind his ear, smiling sheepishly at Minho’s heavily confused face. When Minho’s gaze traveled below, he caught sight of a bundle of clothes on the older boy’s free hand. Casting one last weary glance at his friend, he then walked towards the door and let himself out to give Jinki the privacy to get dressed.

“Ugh,” Jinki groaned when Minho was safely out the door. He dropped the clothes that he was holding, running to the bed and letting himself fall face down the bed, all the while muttering under his breath. He stayed in that position for a few moments until his lungs told him to go and inhale a lungful of air. He rolled over, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Sitting up, Jinki took the covers off of Sasa…err, his work clothes that consisted of an orange v-neck t-shirt, leather vest, and leather pedal pants. Smoothing out some of the tiny creases on his wardrobe, Jinki lightly scolded himself.

“That was such a close call, Lee Jinki. Minho could’ve discovered that you’re…Mr. Leather-lover.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Entering the living room, once again we could see Minho sitting calmly on the couch, his eyes closed. He was lounging in peaceful silence, until…well, until when a rather obnoxious knocking and yelling forced him to open his eyes for the second time that day. Sitting upright, he wearily eyed his surroundings and stood up slowly.

“Aish,” he muttered softly, scratching the back of his head in distress.

When the knocking just wouldn’t stop and had gotten louder by the second, Minho actually felt afraid for the safety of the rotting, wooden door of Jinki and Taemin’s apartment. Promptly, he padded towards the poor door, nodding once at Jinki when the latter poked his head out the bedroom door. Facing the front door while wearing one of his deadliest glares, Minho grasped the doorknob and swung the door open to the cheerful (a bit annoyed at Kibum’s side) faces of Taemin and Kibum.

“Minho-hyung!”

“Taemin-ah.”

“Alien!”

“You.”

“Taeminnie?”

“Jinki-hyung!”


	10. Chapter 10

When Taemin’s eyes landed on Jinki, the younger wasted no time and practically ran towards his older brother, throwing his arms around a still abnormally warm neck and clinging as tightly yet as gently as he could. He inhaled deeply and already felt a wave of utter relief wash over him. His brother was safe. He was fine…okay, maybe not a hundred percent fine, because he was still warm to the touch. But, fine, nonetheless.

“Jinki-hyung,” Taemin murmured against the side of his brother’s neck, breath tickling the soft tendrils of hair that were curled on Jinki’s nape.

“Hmm?” Jinki hummed in response, rubbing a soothing hand on Taemin’s back.

“I’m glad you’re okay. I really, really, really am.”

Jinki eyes softened at his baby brother’s words. He pulled the boy away from his body and held him at arms length, smiling affectionately. But, under all that affection in his smile, a keen eye can also see the underlying sadness and regret it held. “I’m glad I am, too. B-but…ugh. I missed a day of work!”

“Hyung! Stop thinking about work,” Taemin chided his brother lightly. Grabbing Jinki’s wrist, he guided his brother to the living room and sat him down on the couch before situating himself beside the older boy. In their sweet brotherly reunion, they completely forgot about the ‘still-engaged-in-a-glaring-contest’ Minho and Kibum.

Jinki sighed, shaking his head. “Taeminnie, I have to think about my work. The payment of the house rent is just a week away. I can’t afford to miss a day of work, you know that.”

Taemin nodded slowly, a pronounced pout hanging off of his lips. “I g-guess,” he mumbled his agreement, albeit reluctantly. He then laid his head on Jinki’s shoulder and cuddled close, enjoying the comfortable silence that enveloped them both.

After a few moments, Kibum and Minho chose to enter the scene, probably both tired of giving each other annoyed glares. Looking up at the sound of footsteps that entered the living room, Jinki saw Minho’s face first, before his eyes went to the side where Kibum stood. Afterwards, he trailed his gaze down and into Kibum’s hands that were holding two plastic bags—big and bulky with the logo of the nearby supermarket stamped in front of it. Jinki blinked and tilted his head to the side.

“Kibum-ah,” he started, eyes never leaving the plastic bags. “W-what…what are those?”

Said man followed Jinki’s gaze and then smiled. “Oh, these? Groceries,” he answered simply.

“Ah, that’s nice and a time saver, too,” Jinki commented, nodding his head in approval. The other occupants of the room blinked in confusion. Taemin, who was happily clinging beside his brother, even sat up straight.

“Huh, Jinki-hyung? What are you talking about?” Kibum—unsurprisingly—was the one who voiced out the very same question inside Minho and Taemin’s head.

Jinki looked lost. “Eh? I was talking about you, doing your grocery shopping on your way here. I think it’s good that you did, so when it’s time for you to go home, you’ll go straight home, right?”

Once the words left Jinki’s mouth, Minho smiled in amusement, Taemin giggled and Kibum resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his boyfriend’s older brother.

“Hyung,” Kibum sighed out, shaking his head and walking towards the small kitchen just past the living room. Once he reached the refrigerator, he placed the plastic bags down and opened the fridge door. He clicked his tongue quietly at the sight of a very empty—save for the plastic container with cookies and a few water bottles that were half-full—fridge. After surveying the poor condition of the brothers’ refrigerator, Kibum crouched down and started pulling out the groceries that the bag held, arranging them neatly inside the fridge.

Very much confused, Jinki turned helplessly to Taemin, pleading with his eyes to explain why in the world was Kibum stocking food on THEIR fridge. Jinki was pretty sure that the last time that even a loaf of bread touched the insides of that appliance was last week.

Taemin grinned. “Those groceries are for us, Jinki-hyung. Kibum-hyung and I bought them on our way here,” he explained.

On the side, Minho let out a smile of his own, happy to have Kibum as Jinki and Taemin’s friend as well. He was surely a great help to the brothers.

“Oh,” was what Jinki managed to say as his brain processed Taemin’s explanation. It took him a few more seconds to let it sink in his tired brain before his eyes widened and he all but whipped his head towards Kibum, who was now busy cooking rice and turning the stove on. “B-but Kibummie—“

“Yah, don’t you dare protest about this, hyung,” Kibum grunted from his place at the kitchen. “I wanted to do this. You didn’t force me, nor did Taebaby. Now be quiet and let me cook in peace.”

Jinki could only nod meekly, lips pursed in a small pout.

This time, Taemin outright laughed at the look that Jinki wore. It wasn’t like Taemin was laughing at Jinki because he was being scolded by his dongsaeng; Taemin’s boyfriend, nonetheless. But, because Taemin was glad—heck, he was so relieved—that he could see that his older brother still retained some of his youthfulness. That no matter how fast Jinki was forced to grow up for the two of them to survive, he didn’t let go of those child-like traits.

In his happiness, Taemin pulled Jinki in a tight hug; his loud laughter already dying down into soft chuckles. Taemin stayed wrapped around his brother for a minute more before he was pulling back and jumping up and off the couch.

“I’ll help Kibummie-hyung with dinner!” Taemin said by way of explanation, pointedly locking his gaze with Minho’s, silently telling him to sit down beside Jinki and keep him company.

 _You don’t need to wriggle your eyebrows at me, Taemin-ah,_ Minho thought with a smirk. _I already had that planned in my mind._

As Taemin skipped happily towards the kitchen where Kibum was, Minho, on the other hand, plopped down beside Jinki on the couch. He rested his right arm on the armrest of the couch, idly fiddling a protruding piece of fabric from it, while his left one was stretched out on the backrest of the couch, near Jinki’s head. If Minho were to curl his fingers just right, he would be able to thread them on the chestnut strands of Jinki’s hair.

“Hey hyung,” he started softly, turning his head towards Jinki’s general direction. “How’re you feeling?”

Jinki grinned at his friend, his eyes turning into two happy crescents. “Better.”

“That’s good to hear.”

After Minho’s words, the two of them were eased into a comfortable type of silence with only Kibum’s constant screeches of “Taemin-ah! Hold the knife the other way around!” puncturing it every once in a while. Minho was finally able to relax and close his eyes for a few minutes while Jinki was busy thinking about how to earn double when he shows up for work tomorrow.

Minho’s eyes snapped open when soft strands of hair tickled the side of his neck and a warm body pressed up on his side. He blinked his eyes rapidly and craned his neck to the side to see his Jinki-hyung snuggling close to him. So very close that Minho could see the gentle flutter of Jinki’s long eyelashes against his cheeks when he blinks. Minho felt his face heat up and he breathed in deeply to control himself, which was ultimately a wrong move because soon enough Jinki’s sweet scent invaded his nose. Minho could detect a faint hint of vanilla plus Jinki’s own natural scent in it. It was intoxicating. It was addicting and Minho wanted more.

Using all of his self-control, Minho resisted the urge to bury his nose in Jinki’s hair and sniff that heavenly scent over and over again. Instead, he reached down and patted Jinki’s thigh when said boy let out a tired sigh.

“Hyung, is something wrong?” Minho asked softly.

“It’s just,” Jinki paused, slowly detaching himself from Minho’s side to slightly slouch forward, placing his elbows on top of his thighs. He then propped his chin on top of his palms and heaved another sigh.

Minho was both disappointed and worried with Jinki’s actions, his lips forming a cross between a disappointed pout and a deep frown. He kept silent, though, letting Jinki finish his sentence. Minho was more than willing to wait. Although, he didn’t really have to because the next time he blinked, Jinki was talking once again.

“Because I got detention and got sick, I missed two days of work…and the payment of the house rent is just a week away from now. And, if it weren’t for Kibummie buying us grocery or Aunt Sooyoung letting me take home some cookies, I don’t know where Taeminnie and I will get food to eat! When the food Kibum-ah bought runs out, where will we get our food? Jaejoong-hyung could only give us so much free ramyun every morning. Who knows? He might not give us free food the next time we ask from him! What will we do then? Taemin-ah will starve to death! He’s a growing boy! He needs his nutrition!”

…Umm, okay. Scratch talking. Jinki was babbling!

“Jinki-hyung…hyung,” Minho soothed the older boy, gathering him in his arms for a warm embrace. “Calm down. You’re not fully recovered yet, you know. Don’t stress out too much or you’ll get seriously sick once again.”

Jinki sighed shakily, breathing in and out to compose himself. “Y-you’re right, Minho-yah. I c-can’t afford to be sick again. I have to stay strong for Taemin to have a roof above his head and a bed to sleep on every night,” he said, voice wrapped in an air of steel determination.

Minho pursed his lips together. It was perhaps the knowledge that Jinki was there, pressed against him with his chestnut hair just under the younger boy’s chin, fled Minho’s mind that the younger boy didn’t have the chance to do what he wanted to do earlier—drown himself in Jinki’s scent. Minho’s mind was at a different line of thought. He still didn’t know what Jinki’s job was and he planned on remedying that problem right exactly at that moment. “Umm, Jinki-hyung, may I ask you a question after this one?”

Jinki laughed and nodded against Minho’s chest.

“What exactly is your job?” Minho said, straight-to-the-point as he was really curious to know.

Jinki’s eyes widened and he pulled back from Minho’s embrace rather quickly. He was not expecting that question from the younger. Well, not so much to the point that he didn’t ‘expect’ it to be asked. He already knew that this question was bound to be laid out in the open since the day Taemin introduced him to his friends. It was just…why Minho of all people? Jinki would’ve been okay with answering if Kibum had asked. Or even Jonghyun. Why did it have to be Choi Minho? Kind, caring, gorgeous Choi Minho? Why, oh why?!

…It wasn’t fair. Jinki didn’t want Minho to know how dirty—tainted, impure, disgusting—he was.

Swallowing a painful lump that was mysteriously stuck in his throat, Jinki bowed his head and steeled himself. Minho asked him, so he might as well answer it now. Said man, on the other hand, was leaning ever so close to Jinki, eager to hear the answer to his question.

 _Finally, I’ve been meaning to know hyung’s job!_ Minho mentally pumped his fist in the air.

 _You can do it, Lee Jinki!_ Jinki’s inner voice cheered him on.

“I—“

“Jinki-hyung! Minho-hyung! Dinner’s ready,” Taemin’s cheery voice broke through Minho and Jinki’s minds. It was salvation to Jinki’s ears and a party pooper to Minho’s.

_Well, damn. Talk about wrong timing._

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jinki—against Taemin’s protests and pouts—skipped school the next day in favor of meeting up with his Seunghyun and Jiyong-hyung early in the morning. If he was lucky enough, Jiyong would let him clean the place up in exchange for a few pieces of won.

Before going to the small club that the two owned, Jinki made sure to drop a clearly upset Taemin off a few blocks away from their school with a promise of steak as their dinner that night. That did the trick and effectively cheered the younger boy up. The boy eagerly nodded his head and bid his big brother a _goodbye_ and a tender _be safe_ before he happily made his way to their school.

Jinki lingered in front of the convenience store close to their school long enough to see Taemin enter the gates. He heaved a deep sigh and started on his way to club Bigbang, where he knew his hyungs would be definitely hanging out. After all, they own the place.

When he reached the club, he went and took entrance at the back door. He softly knocked at the wooden door. “Seunghyun-hyung? Jiyong-hyung? It’s me Jin—Onew,” he called out, instantly correcting himself at his almost slip. To his surprise, he received no answer from beyond the door.

With a frown, Jinki lifted his fist and decided to knock once again. Jinki’s fist wasn’t even half-way to the door when it was stopped by a big hand wrapped around Jinki’s thin wrist. Jinki squeaked, staring at the hand holding his wrist with wide, surprised eyes. Only when a familiar laugh reached his ears did Jinki let out the breath that he didn’t knew he was holding. That laughter surely belonged to one Kwon Jiyong, and now, Jinki was quite positive that the big hand around his wrist was Seunghyun’s.

“Oh, Onew-ah,” Jiyong breathed out through his laughter. “When Seunghyun grabbed your wrist, you looked like someone electrocuted you with the way you suddenly stiffened. I’m pretty sure the hairs at the back of your neck are standing.” As if to prove his point, Jinki heard Jiyong’s light footsteps walk towards him and a hand was suddenly pressed to his nape, gently caressing it.

Jinki shuddered.

“Hah, I knew it! Your hairs are standing up,” Jiyong crowed triumphantly, retracting his hand.

Seunghyun turned Jinki around and smirked at him. “What Jiyong was trying to say is that where have you been the last two days, Onew-ah? Your regulars went here complaining that their ‘sexy bunny’ was MIA.”

Jinki cringed and lowered his head, his wrist still in Seunghyun’s hold. “Sorry, hyung. I got s-sick.”

 Jiyong elbowed his friend on the side when Seunghyun looked like he was about to retort with something snarky. The taller of the two then dropped Jinki’s wrist and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jiyong gazed at Jinki with fond eyes. “Mhmm…we understand, Jinki-yah,” he said softly. Jinki’s head snapped up when Jiyong called him by his real name and their gazes locked. “But, next time, you must call and inform us if you’re sick, okay?”

Jinki nodded and proceeded to bow deeply. “Yes, Jiyong-hyung. I’m really –“

“Yah, no more apologies,” Seunghyun said, stopping another apology from tumbling out of Jinki’s mouth. “Let’s go inside and prepare the club for tonight’s show. Seungri’s on tonight.”

Jinki was the first one inside the door when it was finally opened. Jiyong was about to step inside and follow the younger boy when Seunghyun grabbed a hold of his shoulders and spun him around. Seunghyun stared at him with confused eyes.

“I don’t understand you, Jiyong. You clearly adore him…why not hire him here?” he whispered quietly. He didn’t want Jinki to come back out here and hear them.

Jiyong calmly pried Seunghyun’s hand off of his shoulders and turned around, walking inside the club’s back door. Seunghyun sighed and followed him.

“Jiyong…”

“Hyung,” Jiyong paused in his walk. “May I remind you of how much this club earns? We’re still struggling with our own funds. If we add Jinki in here, he’s another worker to pay. Aren’t we already having a hard time paying Seungri, Daesung, and Taeyang? Did you not remember the time that we were forced to close the club down because we couldn’t pay the rent? Yes, I adore Jinki. Very much so. But, I’m being practical. If only it wasn’t so difficult, I would have kept Jinki in here and not out on that bus stop…pleasuring those men.”

Jiyong’s words stunned Seunghyun into silence. He never thought of it that way. He always thought that Jiyong’s being stupid with his decision of giving that post at the bus stop to the sweet Jinki. But now, hearing all those insecure confession come out of his friend’s mouth, Seunghyun couldn’t help but think that he’s the stupid one. As usual, his judgmental self got the best of him.

“Hey man,” Seunghyun guiltily called out to Jiyong, ready to apologize when a rather loud crash from inside the club made them both stop and wince. They mentally counted to 3, waiting for that inevitable…

“I’m fine, hyungs! Don’t—ouch! My poor butt—worry.”

The day went by fast and as soon as the moon took the sun’s place at the now dark sky, Jinki was bidding good bye to his hyungs. He was dressed in his usual leather garments, but this time, his permed wavy hair was parted at the center instead of the side, exposing both of his kohl-rimmed eyes. Truthfully, he couldn’t understand why having kohl lining your eyes meant sexy and seductive, but he wouldn’t complain. Not when his Bom-noona always styles his hair for him and fixes his face for free.

When he reached the bus stop, he was surprised to see someone already waiting for him. He hurriedly slipped into Onew and made his way over to the man.

“Hey,” he sweetly greeted the other, biting his lower lip. “What can I do for you this lovely evening, handsome?”

The man stood up, towering over Jinki. Jinki raked his gaze over the figure of the man before him. The guy was tall—almost the same as Minho’s height—and with it was a good-looking face (but, Jinki mused mentally, his face would never win against Minho’s if they were to be compared). The man then shoved something into Jinki’s hands. Jinki closed his hand over it and felt confusion take over the seductive expression that he had on his face.

_Glasses?_

“I want you to wear those while you suck me off,” the man bluntly said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to say. Jinki stayed still. “I want to imagine a nerd sucking me off,” the man added in, annoyed when Jinki stayed frozen.

That seemed to have snapped Jinki out of his frozen state. He nodded, tossed his bag on the empty seat and slipped the glasses on before gently pushing the guy towards the darkest corner of the bus stop. Jinki dropped to his knees, unbuckled the guy’s belt and unzipped his pants. With the skills that were brought on by his years in the job, Jinki soon had the guy’s dick in his hands and was stroking it lazily.

When the cock in his hand had hardened and swelled with his gentle attention, Jinki tentatively licked the slit before slowly swallowing it. The man, who had his eyes closed from what Jinki could see, grunted in pleasure and buried his hands on Jinki’s hair, holding on to the strands with an iron grip, like it would anchor him down when the pleasure Jinki was giving him would be unbearably too much and he would float from it. Jinki started bobbing his head up and down on the man’s cock, his hands stroking and pumping what he couldn’t swallow. True to his earlier words, the man let his right hand fall down to the glasses perched on the bridge of Jinki’s nose, caressing it, probably imagining that a school nerd was sucking him off—which was true in all actuality, given that Jinki is a nerd in their school. Feeling the cock in his mouth twitch, Jinki started to suck and lick it with renewed vigor, wanting this to be over and done with. He hollowed his cheeks and swallowed as much of the organ as he could, feeling it hit the back of his throat. Jinki fondled the man’s balls in between his fingers, mouth intently sucking the weeping head of the cock. Above him, the man moaned and grunted, his hips thrusting forward without restraint. He was close, Jinki could tell. True enough; seconds later, he came into Jinki’s mouth with a loud moan, keeping his hand pressed on the back of Jinki’s head and forcing the boy to swallow his cum. When the last of his cum shot out of his throbbing cock and down Jinki’s throat, the guy pulled out and tucked his softening self back inside his pants.

Jinki stood up with a grimace, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, missing a spot of cum on the corner of his mouth. He followed the guy back to the seats, unaware that he still had the glasses on. The guy slung his backpack over his shoulder and faced Jinki. He extended his hand that contained several pieces of money towards Jinki and looked at his face…only to gasp and narrow his eyes in recognition.

“You.”


	11. Chapter 11

Jinki didn’t get much sleep that night, too troubled to do so. The incident of the night before at the bus stop made his head spin around in dizzying circles and his heart ache with dread. Jinki didn’t like the fact that the guy obviously knew him, but in turn, he didn’t even recognize the guy’s face. It was frustrating and worrying Jinki to no end. For all he knew, that guy was a classmate of his and his sharp ‘you’ from the night before meant he recognized Jinki and now knew of Jinki’s job.

“S-shit,” Jinki muttered to his reflection at the mirror while he was busy getting ready for school. “What do I do?” he added, dragging a frustrated hand through his hair and fixing the stubborn strands.

The idea of the guy that was Jinki’s client from last night as Jinki’s classmate was utterly scary. Not only would everyone on the school be disgusted with Jinki, but also with his younger brother Taemin. Jinki didn’t want that to happen. His brother was pure and untainted, unlike him. Taemin didn’t deserve to get dragged up in Jinki’s mess if the guy from last night decided to tell the whole school that Jinki sucked his dick.

Taemin poked his head on the door of their shared bedroom just when Jinki’s thoughts progressed from mildly scared to full-blown panic. The younger boy’s timing was successful in making Jinki jump up in surprise, and his bright expression was a big contrast to his older brother’s gloomy aura. “Hyung, c’mon! We’re going to be late if you keep on staring at your face in the mirror,” he joked, grinning.

Jinki rolled his eyes half-heartedly and nodded. “I know, Taeminnie. I was just…thinking.”

“I can see that, Jinki-hyung. But, about what?”

“Just the usual…work,” Jinki lied through his teeth easily. Although, he was used to lying to his baby brother, it did not mean that he cannot feel guilt slowly caress his conscience every time he did it. But, what can he do? Lying is the only way for him to protect Taemin from the cruel reality of their situation. It must be done.

To avoid anymore questions, he quickly picked his backpack up from the bed and slung it on his shoulders. He then gently pushed past Taemin, who was still standing by the doorway. “Let’s go, Taemin-ah. Jiyong-hyung gave me some extra money for helping them prepare the club yesterday. I thought you might want to drop by 7-eleven and get banana milk before we go to school.”

Even with the mention of his favorite milk flavor, Taemin’s earlier smiling lips were now pulled into a slight scowl as he followed Jinki out of their apartment. “I don’t like Jiyong-hyung and Seunghyun-hyung,” he mumbled to himself, convinced that Jinki wouldn’t hear him. He didn’t like the two ever since Jinki introduced them to him as the ones who gave Jinki his job.

 _I know you don’t, Taemin-ah,_ Jinki thought sadly after hearing his brother clearly. _But, I’m sorry. You have to live with me talking about them until I find a new job. Hopefully, one that’s legal and stable._

They both walked in silence as they reached the convenience store. As it was already a few minutes left before the school bell rings, Jinki and Taemin quickly entered the store. Taemin immediately went to the aisle that he knew by heart contained his favorite dairy drink and pulled out two bottles of banana milk. He then quickly paid for them and made his way over to where his brother was, handing one of the bottles to him as well.

“Thanks Tae,” Jinki said, smiling gratefully. He shrugged his bag off and opened one of its front pockets, shoving the petite, round bottle of banana milk and small straw inside it. Taemin did the same, albeit sloppily, as Jinki needed to zip his bag all the way to the end after he was done.

When they were finished, they continued their journey towards their school, where Taemin was promptly greeted by a beaming Kim Kibum. Kibum, being the good boyfriend that he was to Taemin, offered to walk the younger boy to his first class. Taemin accepted the offer with a smile and a nod of his head. So, after bidding goodbye to their Jinki-hyung, the two boys started on their way and within minutes, disappeared on Jinki’s line of sight.

Jinki, on the other hand, felt this incredible urge to skip school again for fear of the possibility of seeing his client from last night in one of his classes. But, a part of his mind reminded him that if he ever wanted to land a decent job in the near future, skipping class wouldn’t help him. He needed to finish this school year in a clean slate and always being absent or tardy was not the way to go. So, steeling himself, Jinki ignored his quaking knees and decided to go to class before the bell rung.

He was inside the school building when a group of tall and muscular boys entered the gates. Had Jinki lingered for a few more minutes, he would’ve heard what they were talking about.

“I’m telling you, Taecyeon-hyung. The guy that gave me head last night was—“

“…amazing?”

“…a guy who possesses a vacuum-like mouth?”

“…someone who made you cum in less than 5 minutes?”

“…a nerd, because you let him wear nerdy glasses?”

“…eww.”

Annoyed at being cut off, Chansung stopped walking and glared darkly at all of his friends. He made sure that he glared extra dark at his Taecyeon-hyung, because of his knowledge of Chansung’s fetish for a nerd sucking him off.

“He’s not just a nerd, because I let him wear nerdy glasses,” he huffed out, sure that this piece of information would definitely capture his friend’s interests.

“What?” Junho asked, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “I don’t get it, Chan.”

“Me too,” Junsu grumbled beside Nichkhun, who just nodded his head. Wooyoung was, as usual, uninterested in the matters of the pervert and was walking with a bored expression on. Taecyeon, unsurprisingly, was the exact opposite of Wooyoung. He was wide eyed, and if he had a tail, it would’ve been definitely wagging non-stop.

“Well, Chansung-ah?” Taecyeon urged. He jogged towards Chansung, latching onto the younger boy’s arm. “Spit it out! Being cryptic and shit doesn’t suit you.”

Chansung decided to extract a little revenge on Taecyeon for what he did earlier, so he kept silent. He kept his mouth shut during the rest of their trip up the stairs and to their classroom. Only when he was about to open their classroom door did he face his friends, a serious expression on his face.

“The guy that sucked me off last night was a real nerd. He’s the new transfer student, Lee Jinki.”

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

During their lunch break, Jinki breathed a big sigh of relief as he made his way inside the nearest comfort room. His earlier classes went by smoothly with no one among his classmates showing signs of knowing his job. He was beginning to think that maybe his client last night just mistakenly took him for someone else, after all Jinki’s eyes were that of a typical Korean. It was rather easy to mistake him for some other male that the guy from last night knew, add to that the fact that the flickering streetlight was the only light at the bus stop, thus the complete possibility of Jinki being mistaken for somebody else.

With a small, relieved smile, Jinki quickly entered an empty stall, his mind buzzing and telling him to do his business as fast as he could. He was eager to have lunch with Minho today! Oh, and with Taemin, Kibum and Jonghyun, too.

“Are you sure about this Jinki guy being the guy from last night?” Taecyeon whispered when he and Chansung were in front of the door to the men’s comfort room; the one that Jinki just entered.

Chansung nodded. “I’m sure, hyung. His hair color, his lips, his nose…It was him, Taec-hyung! He works as a prosti—“

“Yah, not too loud,” Taecyeon hissed, whacking Chansung upside the head. “Fine. Let’s just get this over with. I don’t want to miss my lunch break.”

The younger boy glared at his hyung and rubbed the sore spot. “You’ll thank me later for this,” he grumbled just loud enough for Taecyeon to hear. Taecyeon chose to ignore him.

With an annoyed scowl, Chansung reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door and letting himself in the almost empty comfort room. Behind him, Taecyeon followed, not forgetting to lock the door after he closed it. Looking around, they spotted Jinki’s shoes from under the door of the second cubicle. The two shared a look of triumph and thumbs up after that. At the same time, the younger of the two mentally ticked his master plan’s checklist.

_Closed door; check._

_The nerd; check._

The two then decided to wait for said nerd to come out. Chansung braced his hip against the counter, arms crossed in front of his chest, while Taecyeon leaned his broad back on the door.

Jinki exited the cubicle with a small hum, a good three minutes after Chansung and Taecyeon entered, and he was about to wash his hands on the sink. However, he froze half-way towards it when his eyes landed on Chansung. Recognition passed through Jinki’s caramel orbs in a split second before his face adapted a neutral expression despite the way his heart was pounding with dread against his ribcage.

 _It’s h-him…the guy from last night. If I could just hold on to my mask a little longer,_ Jinki thought desperately, _I just might get away from this situation._

Straightening his back, Jinki assumed a nonchalant gait and continued on to the sink. He turned the faucet on, placing his hands under the running water and washing them.

“You know, acting like you don’t know me or why I’m here is bullshit,” Chansung stated matter-of-factly, breaking the silence. He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward—closer—to Jinki, his mouth hovering over the boy’s right ear. “…Lee Jinki.”

Jinki tensed ever-so-slightly at the whisper of his full name. Chansung, having such a close proximity to him, saw his reaction and smirked.

“What are you talking about?” Jinki shot back, voice neutral, not shaky nor defensive. He was playing this game of deception for years now, and he wasn’t about to lose to it to a mere classmate that got tired of using his right hand for pleasure and had to come—figuratively and literally—somewhere for someone’s mouth on where his hand used to be. “I don’t even know your name.”

Chansung’s smirk widened. “Hwang Chansung. Senior. Class 2A.”

“Ok Taecyeon. Senior. Class 2A,” Taecyeon introduced himself from behind Chansung, making Jinki look at him with wide eyes.

 _I hadn’t even noticed him! Shit,_ Jinki thought, eyeing the tall, muscular guy standing by the door.

“And…” Chansung drawled, bringing Jinki’s attention back to him. “You’re Lee Jinki. Like us, you’re also a senior of Class 2A. And you, apparently, suck cocks on a bus stop, am I correct?”

Jinki bristled at the way Chansung oh-so-bluntly describe his job. “If you would, umm, kindly stop making things up? I don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

…That was the wrong thing to say.

Suddenly, Jinki was being grabbed by his shoulders and spun around by an angry Chansung. Taecyeon, on the other hand, was still rooted to his spot by the door, watching everything with an amused smirk. He absolutely loved it when the youngest gets mad because things weren’t going his way. It was entertaining, to say the least, how the usually quiet Chansung transforms into a demanding, huffing bull just to get his way with everything.

“L-let me go,” Jinki weakly protested, glaring at the young man in front of him, curling his dripping wet hands in front of his chest—like it would protect him from Chansung—not even noticing how they were leaving a wet stain on the front of his shirt.

“Not until you admit that you sucked me off last night, slut,” Chansung practically hissed out. He tightened his grip on Jinki’s shoulders.

Jinki winced, both from the way with which he was addressed and the iron grip on his shoulders; the stoic mask on his face chipping away, revealing bits of his panicked expression. “I’m not a slut,” he managed to grit out.

“Oops, my bad,” Chansung taunted, liking the way Jinki was reacting. “Is it called whoring? You’re a whore? Anyway, I’m not here to know what your profession is called. I need a favor from you, if you don’t mind.”

Taecyeon barked out a laugh. “I’m sure, Chan. Even if the poor guy minded, you’d still have that favor anyway.”

“True,” Chansung nodded. He leaned close to the frozen Jinki and licked the latter’s cheek. “I want you to be our personal cock sucker.”

Jinki’s eyes went as wide as saucers, his jaw dropping in shock and disgust. “What?! Are you crazy? I’m not going to do…that,” he sputtered.

“Aww, but you don’t really have a choice, Jinki-ssi,” Chansung shrugged, using a mocking tone as formally addressed Jinki. “It’s either you become our sex slave or…you become our sex slave. If you really don’t want to be, well, I could always tell everyone here on school what you do for a living.”

Damn.

Jinki knew this was bound to happen with his line of job—blackmailing. All his logic and coherent thoughts were now buried underneath the initial panic. Had his mind been any clearer, he would’ve been able to shot something witty back to this Chansung. Quite frankly, right now, all he wanted to do was cry. How was he supposed to solve this problem? Would he agree with Chansung’s offer of becoming their—wait, who exactly were the ‘we’ that Chansung was talking about?

“W-who?”

Chansung motioned with his head towards Taecyeon’s direction. “Taecyeon-hyung and I.”

Jinki risked a glance at Taecyeon, swallowing his tears back. The latter grinned and winked at him.

“Chansung-ah, give the guy some time to think about your…favor,” Taecyeon said, already taking pity at Jinki. He pushed himself off the door and padded towards to where Chansung and Jinki were. He patted Chansung’s head before prying the boy’s hand off of Jinki’s shoulders. “Give him a week to think about it, yeah?”

“But, hyung—“ Chansung frowned.

“No buts,” Taecyeon interjected sternly. “C’mon, I’m hungry. And, I’m sure Jinki-ssi is, too.”

The big young man then maneuvered Chansung towards the door, but not before throwing a really small, apologetic smile at Jinki’s way. Jinki returned it with a watery one while rubbing his throbbing shoulders.

Jinki held his breath, waiting for the two to get out the door before letting it out in a sigh. He choked on it, though, when Chansung said something over his shoulders just before they completely disappeared.

“Choose your answer wisely, Jinki! Wouldn’t want you and your cute, little brother to get expelled now, would you?”

The door slammed shut and Jinki slid to the ground with a pained expression on his face. “Fuck my life,” he groaned miserably, hugging his knees to his chest and hiding his face on top of it.

Jinki stayed curled up like that until the door opened up once again. He made no move to stand up even when the guy who entered let out a small gasp of recognition. He was too deep in his thoughts to notice that the guy hurriedly crossed the space between the door and over to his slumped form on the tiled floor. He didn’t notice it when long legs were folded in front of him as the guy crouched down to his level. Only when big hands cupped his face and turned his head up did Jinki finally acknowledge someone else’s presence on the small comfort room. He opened his eyes, straight into big, doe-like ones, while that deep baritone caressed his ears.

“Jinki-hyung, what’s wrong?”

Of course, it had to be HIM that came to Jinki’s aid.

 “M-Minho,” Jinki breathed out before throwing his arms around the younger boy’s neck, leeching warmth and comfort as a few tears of frustration slid down his cheeks.


	12. Chapter 12

Ever since that particular lunch break that Minho showed up with a puffy-eyed Jinki at their cafeteria table, nothing had been the same. The older boy had been awfully quiet than normal during lunch, staring off into space with this blank gaze that was both unnerving and alarming. Kibum and Taemin had exchanged worried looks, both looking like they might burst into tears anytime soon. Jonghyun tried coaxing the older boy into talking, throwing random questions here and there. Unfortunately, they were only met by nods and short answers, much to the three boys dismay. Minho, on the other hand, tried a different approach as he was the only one who have the knowledge as to why the oldest was acting that way. He shared half of his packed lunch to Jinki, figuring that the older boy would talk about what made him cry when he was ready and bugging him now would only make him more upset than he already was. Thankfully, Jinki accepted the food, that Minho gently placed on the lid of his lunch box, with a small, grateful smile on his lips. The smile, however small it had been, was enough to make Kibum, Taemin and Jonghyun sigh in relief and dismiss this happening as one of Jinki's _off_ days.

By the end of the school day, Taemin had been excitedly expecting his brother's familiar warm smile to greet him when he got out of his classroom. However, it was Kibum and Jonghyun's combined grins that he saw the moment he exited the door.

"Taeminnie!"

"Hey, Tae."

Taemin smiled slightly and looked around. "Umm, hi hyungs. Where's Jinki-hyung?"

Kibum took Taemin's hand, squeezing it gently, and started pulling him towards their lockers. Jonghyun fell in step beside them, waving to and greeting one of his classmates that happened to pass by them before answering Taemin. "He got out early."

"Oh..." Taemin murmured softly, trying not to let his disappointment show. But, when he felt Kibum squeeze his hand yet again, he knew that his attempt was futile.

Jonghyun smiled and suddenly stopped walking, turning his head to the side to look at Taemin. "He gave me this before he left, though. Here." He handed a small piece of folded paper to the younger boy.

Kibum let go of Taemin's hand, allowing the younger boy to open the note. Taemin wasted no time and unfolded the paper, smiling softly, albeit a bit sad around the edges, when his gaze landed on his brother's neat handwriting.

_Taemin-ah! I'm so sorry. I know I promised you that we'd walk home together today. But, something came up. Work. Umm...I'll see you later, okay? Be safe!^^_ _-Jinki_

"I'm hungry," Jonghyun announced right after Taemin read his brother's note and pocketed it, wanting to make Taemin feel less upset. The oldest of the three then pulled a small pout and rubbed his stomach to prove his point. Kibum rolled his eyes at the display, grumbling a discreet _big baby_ under his breath. Taemin bit back a chuckle. These two act like they were the worst of enemies. But, in reality, they were just the best of friends. "Who's up for ice cream?"

Taemin's eyes lit up at the mention of the dairy treat. He wasn't exaggerating or anything, but really, he haven't had ice cream for _ages_. "Me! I want ice cream!" he said, excitedly raising his hand. Beside the excited boy, Kibum tried his hardest not to wince. Ice cream would ruin his diet, darn it!

_He was just so smitten with Lee Taemin, though._

Kibum shook his head fondly and ruffled Taemin's hair. "Then, it's ice cream you will get, Taemin-ah. My treat. Come on!"

"Sweet! Thanks Kibum!" Jonghyun chirped, earning him a smack to the back of his head courtesy of Kibum. "I'm not treating you to ice cream, Jjong. I'm only buying ice cream for Taemin-ah and myself. Go buy your own."

Taemin snickered at the kicked puppy look that took over Jonghyun's expression, gently patting the older boy's head. "Don't worry, hyung. Someday, you'll find someone special that'll buy you ice cream!"

Jonghyun's face lit up slightly at that. "You really think so?"

As Taemin opened his mouth to agree, Kibum decided to once again crush Jonghyun's hopes. It was his life mission, after all. "Nah, hyung will most probably find...no one." And then he laughed, obnoxiously so, just to further add salt to the injury he inflicted to Jonghyun's pride.

"At least, I won't have anyone to buy ice cream for. I save money," Jonghyun grumbled, crossing his arms infront of his chest and pouting, so used to being Kibum's personal source of amusement.

Once Kibum calmed down enough, the three then bounded happily over to the gates of their school, chatting animatedly amongst themselves. Jonghyun, immediately reverting back to his chipper self, was leading the way, facing the two as they walked, gesturing madly as he related a funny story in his earlier class to them.

When the three boys rounded the corner towards the ice cream parlor and disappeared out of sight, Jinki sighed heavily from where he was hiding and observing. He scrubbed a hand on his face and looked for somewhere to sit on. Finding none, he sat down on the pavement, tilting his head up and squinting at the sky. 

He had already decided.

He knew everything was building up into...this, if he was being honest. Ever since his first ever customer, the eccentric man that barked out a string of english cuss words as he came, Jinki knew he was going to end up like this. Depressed. Desperate. Most of all, he was exhausted. His decision, he knew, was not the wisest of all decisions. Actually, it was plainly stupid. But, right now, as Chansung's words rung in his ear, he didn't care anymore. He needed to do it.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

_Deja vu._

That was what this was. Minho stopped walking and tuned out his chattering teammate Jinwoon, opting instead to stare at the familiar figure slouched on the pavement. He would recognize that immaculately combed chestnut hair and huge red backpack anywhere.

_Jinki._

"Dude, are you listening to me?" Jinwoon asked, tapping Minho's shoulder to get his attention.

Minho blinked. "Huh? What?"

Jinwoon rolled his eyes with a laugh, nodding his head towards where a petite girl was standing. "I said I gotta go. Nicole's waiting for me. Bye!"

"Oh...bye! See you at practice tomorrow!"

"Yeah."

Minho approached Jinki afterwards, light footsteps brushing the concrete as he walked. When he was close enough, a smile stretched across his lips when he saw four moles on the milky white skin of Jinki's arm. It was such a cute sight.

"Hey, hyung."

Jinki almost jumped out of his skin as he heard Minho's deep voice, surprised. He held a hand over where his heart was and turned to side, giving Minho a weak smile. "Geez, Minho-yah," he breathed out. "You almost scared me to death. I didn't hear you approaching."

Minho laughed softly. "Sorry."

"It's okay. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Soccer practice is over and I was about to head home when I saw you here," Minho answered. "How about you, hyung? Are you hungry? We could get some snacks. My treat!"

The older boy smiled, small but genuine, and Minho felt his heart skip a beat. "Thanks, Minho. But..."

"Eh, I changed my mind. I'm not taking no for an answer. C'mon." Minho stood up and dusted the seat of his shorts before offering a hand out for Jinki to take. Shaking his head in amusement, Jinki could only grab the offered hand and use it to haul himself up. Once up, he mimicked Minho's earlier action, dusting the seat of his uniform pants as well before slinging his backpack on.

Minho lead Jinki to a small pastry shop near the school. This place was where Minho frequently go to, to get his weekly fix of something sweet and fulfilling for they have a delicious selection of pastries, ranging from big chunky chocolate chip cookies to mouth-watering slices of triple chocolate cake. Not to mention, the prices were student-friendly.

"I'll have a slice of blueberry cheesecake and a bottle of water, please," Minho informed the lady behind the counter before turning to Jinki. "Hyung, order whatever you want."

Jinki bit his lip as he scanned the menu plastered high up on the wall behind the lady. Minho could see that the older boy was clearly hesitant to order, probably not wanting Minho to spend money on him. The younger of the two was ready to order for the older, if the hesitation was voiced out. Luckily, he didn't have to, for Jinki spoke after a few seconds, his hunger taking over.

"A slice of strawberry cheesecake and strawberry milkshake, for me."

After Minho paid and got their orders, the two sat down on an empty table by the window. Minho wasted no time in digging into his cheesecake. He was starving after the mock game that they've had at Soccer practice earlier. Jinki watched him, sipping on his milkshake.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days, Minho-yah," the older boy mused, grinning.

Minho swallowed and shook his head. "I ate my breakfast and lunch earlier. It's just that...Soccer practice nowadays are too intense because of the championships coming up."

Jinki nodded and started eating his own cheesecake, letting out a little moan of delight as the delicious, tangy taste invaded his tastebuds. "This is so good!"

Already done with his, Minho chuckled and chugged some water down. "I know," he said. "Hyung, you like strawberries, don't you?"

Down to his last slice, Jinki looked up at Minho with a goofy smile. "Yeah, but it has been so long since I've last eaten anything that's strawberry-flavored. I miss it so much!"

"I figured," Minho snickered, pulling his phone out when it vibrated on his pocket. He opened the message that he had just received and read it quickly.

_From: Appa_

_Minho-yah! Sorry, but I can't pick you up today. I have a date with your mom tonight. Just take the bus home again, okay son? Be safe._

He was about to type in a reply when another message came in.

_From: Umma_

_Minnie, Jinri's having a sleepover with her friends. Don't wait up for us, ne? Your dinner's in the fridge, heat it up before you eat. Love you!_

Minho sent both of his parents a reply before flipping his phone shut and pocketing it once again. By the time he looked back at Jinki, the older boy was finishing his milkshake, his plate licked clean off of the strawberry cheesecake.

"Is something wrong, Minho-yah?" Jinki asked worriedly as he placed his glass down.

Minho shook his head with a smile. "Nothing, hyung," he answered. And it wasn't a lie, because really, he didn't mind having to take the bus ride home. The pretty stranger there was sort of a friend to him now. Plus, Jinki was here. Mr. Leather-lover surely wouldn't try something funny to Minho (like out of the blue hug him again like last time) since Minho has a companion.

"Say," Minho started. "Jinki-hyung, wanna go home together?"

Jinki blinked, a strange streak of emotion flitting across his irises for a split second. Minho didn't notice. "Err...sure. Let me just get something before we take the bus."

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Minho was relieved, and slightly disappointed, when he caught sight of an empty bus stop, a bus already there with the driver just waiting for the two of them to get inside. Jinki got in the bus first. After depositing some money into the payment box, the older boy immediately plopped down into the first available seat, sighing softly, with Minho following suit, sitting down beside him.

The whole ride was filled with silence until they got off the bus at their stop. Unlike earlier, it was Minho who first got out of the vehicle. He waited for his companion to exit as well and then they were off towards the direction of their houses. 

Minho's was the closest. 

Jinki walked with him until they've reached the Choi's front door. He wanted to make sure that Minho got inside safely before he leaves. Minho inserted his keys into the lock and turned it, opening the door. He pushed it open further and stepped inside.

"Hyung, do you wanna have a glass of water before you go home..." the younger boy trailed off when he finally got a good look at Jinki. The older boy had his eyes locked on Minho's very own, a multitude of emotions readable on the caramel-colored surface that Minho was sure he could just drown from it. "H-hyung?"

Jinki tightened his grip on the plastic bag that he had in his hands. "Minho...I, umm, I...j-just..."

"What, Jinki-hyung?" Minho encouraged, taking a step forward, almost exiting his house once again. He gave Jinki a gentle smile.

Jinki was about to go and say it was nothing when his mouth ran away from him. Perhaps it was Minho's gentle smile or that deep, soothing voice that encouraged Jinki's subconscious thoughts and repressed emotions to resurface and make themselves known. "I really like you!" he blurted out suddenly.

Minho's eyes went comically wide, his whole body frozen by the front door. "...hyung?"

_Shit shit shit shit shit..._

The older boy's cheeks flushed darkly and he hurriedly tried to redeem himself. Unknowingly, only digging his own grave deeper. "I mean...You're such a...n-nice friend to me...to Taemin-ah. A-and you're so...handsome! I mean, kind! Yeah...so very kind. I l-like you for that...like a friend. A handsome, err, kind friend...I...have to go now. Bye!" With that the older boy ran for his life, pass the Choi's front yard and into the streets, his backpack bobbing up and down on his back and the plastic bag in his hands to smack against the side of his thigh repeatedly. 

Jinki didn't stop running until he had reached their apartment, all but throwing himself inside once he had managed to successfully open the door. He panted harshly as he fought to regain his steady breathing, cursing himself for being that stupid.

"Why bother confessing, Jinki?" he scolded himself, sitting down on the floor with his backpack pressed, more like squished, against the door. "That will just ruin all of your plans."


	13. Chapter 13

The week passed by like a blur to Minho while guilt and regret for not following after Jinki, when the older man had hurriedly fled that one faithful afternoon they went home together, ate away at him slowly. It didn't even really help that the older boy had avoided like him the plague, not attending his classes, leaving an empty chair in their usual table at the cafeteria and a gaping hole in Minho's day. 

Minho knew Jinki was hinting at something important that day, no matter how hard he tried to cover it up and play it within the confines of their 'friendship' fort. Oddly enough, the younger boy actually understood what the older truly meant when he said he 'liked' him, even the first time around. That was why Minho froze and stayed silent, not really knowing how he should respond. He didn't know if he should agree and play along with Jinki, saying something along the lines of "Hyung, that's what friends are for..." or if he should man up and say, "Hyung, let us try and see where this would lead us to. Wanna go out with me on a date?" Quite frankly, Jinki's impromptu confession confused the hell out of Minho. It was something new, like in the 'being friends with Mr. Leather-lover' kind of new. And, much like meeting the strange, mysterious hooker by the bus stop, Minho didn't know how to react. So, he did the next best thing; he kept quiet. He kept quiet until Jinki fled the scene with lightning speed, impressing Minho by not tripping over something and falling down. He kept quiet until he once again entered their house and locked the door behind him. He even kept his silence while eating dinner by himself and up until he laid down on his bed and settled in for the night.

It was only when Jinki's adorably shy smiles and dorky antics altogether suddenly disappeared from his days, up into a whole week, that Minho realized what his answer should have been.

Jonghyun was the very first choice he had in asking for Jinki's whereabouts. Considering the older boy have classes with the eldest, plus they were both members of the music club, Minho was confident in the knowledge that Jonghyun would be useful in knowing Jinki's class schedule. Minho planned to corner Jinki before he got home and of course, the only way to accomplish that was by taking a hold of his schedule. But much to Minho's dismay, Jonghyun only shook his head at him, a small frown on his lips as he himself wondered where Jinki was. "I don't know, Minho. He hasn't showed up for any of our classes together." Now that Minho had reminded him of it, Jonghyun then proceeded to launch a grand story about how Jinki hadn't attended to any single one of their classes for about a whole week now and that he was missing alot already, especially in their hellish math class and that their spawn of the devil teacher there had been rattling off that he misses the 'drooling boy' who dared to nap in his class. Minho was forced to tune the older boy out and just plan to himself what his next steps should be. 

Next to Minho's list of 'who to ask where Jinki-hyung is' was Taemin. Of course the brother would definitely know where Jinki was. But Kibum was Minho's seatmate during his next class, so he had taken to asking him as well, figuring that he had nothing else to lose if he did. While their teacher babbled on about something entirely irrelevant to the subject that he was teaching, Minho leaned close to Kibum and asked, "Kibum, have you seen Jinki-hyung?" Unfortunately, the other boy only showed the same reaction as Jonghyun, only a bit more dramatic that caused the whole classroom population, including their rambling teacher, to hush down into complete, utter silence and concentrate all of their gazes on the two. Then, their teacher's expression twisted into a scowl, his cheeks turning a furious shade of red at being interrupted. 

Minho kind of just...wanted to _strangle_ Kibum.

Because of their little misfortune earlier in the day, Minho and Kibum got an hour's worth of detention. Minho spent all of it glaring at the back of Kibum's little pretty head while his hands stayed clasped in his lap; he was afraid he might lose his control over it and just lean forward, use it to _really_ strangle Kibum. Thankfully (not really), their one hour passed by rather quickly and without any violence and Minho, once the teacher declared that detention was over, rushed out of the classroom. He was hoping that he could still catch up with Soccer practice. So intent was he with not missing their practice, Minho merely passed by Taemin on the way, totally forgetting that he was supposed to be talking to the younger boy. 

Despite his best efforts of reaching the field quickly, it still wasn't enough and Minho was left sighing dejectedly as his eyes scanned the empty field. With a frown that looked like it would take permanent residence on his face, the young man went back inside the school building to collect his things from his locker and just decided to go home.

_Nothing's going well for me today._

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Minho had his hands shoved inside his pockets while he walked towards the bus stop, a strange spark of excitement running through his veins at the prospect of seeing _Mr. Leather-lover_. He hoped fervently that the other would be there by the stop, unlike these past few days where he wasn't. It striked Minho odd that both the hooker and Jinki suddenly both disappeared at the same time. Not that he was saying he went here on the bus stop everyday just to see if the pretty stranger was present (much like how he went to school everyday and knew of Jinki's disappearance the whole week); he really wasn't. It was just unfortunate that his father hadn't been able to pick him up last Tuesday and Wednesday because of appointments and Minho got the chance to feel disappointment at seeing an empty bench for two consecutive days.

Honestly, Minho missed the guy. He will never admit it out loud, but the guy was good company.

Whistling softly, he sped up, using his ridiculously long legs to his advantage. Maybe if he got to the bus stop faster, he would catch up to _Mr.Leather-lover_. Reaching the stop within a few more minutes, Minho allowed a pleased smile stretch across his lips as he gradually slowed down. He walked with light footsteps and stopped just infront of the bench, grin widening when he saw a familiar figure huddled on top of the wooden surface. 

The stranger, Minho noticed, was wearing a sleeveless leather vest on top of a black wife beater with matching leather pants and boots today. Go figure. Of course he'd be wearing leather pieces of clothing. He really deserved his title, 'Leather-lover'. 

Minho almost laughed out loud at that, but held himself because the other was obviously deep in slumber, light snoring noises floating around the small area. He didn't want to wake him up. Minho just didn't have the heart to do so. So, he opted to silently crouch down infront of the other. Minho braced his hands on the remaining space left of the bench and leaned forward slightly, his eyes leveling with the other boy's arms, where he saw four moles. It was such a cute sight to see. It reminded Minho of the same set of moles on...Jinki.

_Wait._

_Hold up._

_What?!_

Minho closed his eyes and tried remembering where he saw these moles on Jinki. Was it on his left arm? Or right? Minho was pretty sure it was on Taemin's older brother's left arm. Looking back at the pretty stranger, Minho's slowly building fears were confirmed; the moles were on his left arm as well, right on the exact position of where Jinki's were. 

_Shit._

It was like the sight of the moles triggered a certain part of Minho's brain, releasing thoughts after thoughts. They flew through Minho's mind in lightning speed, mocking him. How could he have missed the signs? Obviously they were there, just right infront of him everytime he so much as look at Jinki or sit beside this pretty stranger. How they had escaped Minho's normally keen eyes were beyond Minho's comprehension. The two have the same shade of chestnut brown as their hair color. They even have the same length, just with different hairstyles; Jinki's was parted at the center while the stranger's was swept to the side, almost obscuring his eyes. Speaking of which, their eyes were of the same shape: slanted and expressive. Jinki's cheeks were endearingly rounded, his nose has a distinct sharpness to it while his lips were temptingly plump, just like Mr.Leather-lover's very own facial features. Also, they have the same height and build: not too tall and skinny but with beautifully filled-out thighs and arms.

And of course, that _smile_. 

They have the same bright smile that just practically _lights_ up their whole face when it appears. The smile that was full of sincerity that when you get the chance to catch even just a glimpse of it, it'll leave you with a warm fuzzy feeling inside. It was the same and Minho literally smacked his palm on his forehead, cursing himself for not noticing the similarities between Jinki and the pretty stranger sooner. The realization made him feel like a fool. It made him want to laugh at his own self because he had always found it absolutely ridiculous when characters on movies or television shows didn't recognize their workmate as the superhero that everyone has been raving on about just because he was wearing his underwear _after_ his pants or she was disguised in some funny alias instead of her utterly common real name. 

But, this was different. Way different. Jinki was wearing his underwear _before_ his pants, leather or not and Minho didn't know if he was going by a different name when he was this seductive stranger by the bus stop. Furthermore, he was not really doing anything spectacularly big to cover up his identity. If anything, Minho was just rather...dense.

Okay... _extremely_ dense.

Minho's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft groan and the body infront of him shifted. When Minho looked back at the person infront of him, sleepy eyes blinked back at him before the pair gradually widened, a mixture of recognition, surprise, horror and a flicker of hurt passing through the honey-colored orbs; the last emotion making it really hard for Minho to just not disregard everything that he had discovered tonight.

"Hotshot?"

Minho straightened up and offered a tentative smile. "Hey."

The other sat up, running a hand through his hair. "Hey. How long have you been here for?" he asked Minho, gesturing to the empty space next to him for the other to occupy.

"You know what I've noticed? You always ask me that when I come here," Minho grumbled good-naturedly, sitting down next to a chuckling young man. "Maybe you can ask me something else next time."

The stranger's chuckles died down almost immediately as Minho said that and he, as Minho observed, dropped his gaze down to his lap, stubby fingers playing with the end of his vest. When he spoke again, his voice was small and uncertain. "...Maybe."

Because of that reaction, guilt washed over Minho like a strong wave, nearly knocking him off of his feet even if he was sitting down. He pursed his lips and tried changing the subject. "Say, Mr.Leather-lover..."

The name did the trick and Minho was once again struck by how his Jinki-hyung's smile and this stranger's smile were very identical. "Yeah?"

"I...umm...I'm Minho," Minho said lamely, scratching his head sheepishly. "Err, you?"

The stranger's eyes narrowed ever so slightly, like he was judging Minho and calculating if he meant anything beyond the simple request of knowing his name. However, the action was easy to miss because it was barely there, but not to Minho, who was now more alert than ever as he gazed at the young man infront of him. He still saw it and the unconscious action only served to prove him right about Jinki and this guy being one and the same.

"Onew. My name is...Onew."

_Onew..._

"Onew..." Minho tested the name out, nodding to himself. _It suits him._ "Onew-ssi."

_It suits Jinki._

_Do I really believe this hooker's Jinki-hyung? Are they really the same person? If they are, then...this is Jinki-hyung's job! Does Taemin know about this? Should I ask him if he's Lee Jinki? What do I do? Should I apologize now about what happened last week? If I apologize...I'd have to say I l-like..._

"Min...ho...ssi...MINHO-SSI?!"

Minho shook his head furiously, trying to clear it out. "What?"

"You suddenly spaced out," Onew explained, eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Is something wrong? Are you hungry?"

For the second time that night, Minho shook his head. "Nothing. Uh, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking."

_Thinking about you...trying not to think that you are or compare you to Jinki-hyung._

"You're doing it again, Minho-ssi," Onew suddenly chirped, leaning back so that his back was pressed flush to the back of the bench. He crossed his arms over his chest, goosebumps visible on his skin. 

"Doing what?"

Onew shuddered, both from Minho's deep voice and from the cold, night air. "The zoning out thing."

"Ah..." Minho chuckled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. Just then, he noticed that Onew was shivering and he pursed his lips, shaking his head. He took his backpack off and pulled out a clean, spare jersey shirt of his that his mom had packed for him. He handed it over to the other boy, who in turn merely blinked back at him as he grabbed the shirt. "Only you, Mr.Leather-lover."

"W-what?"

Minho grinned, zipping his bag shut and placing it beside him. "Only you would wear a sleeveless, leather vest and a flimsy wife beater underneath in the middle of a cold autumn night. Aish, you'll get sick, you know."

Onew shrugged, burying his face on Minho's shirt and inhaling the other's lingering scent on it. "And only you...would give a total stranger your shirt. There's a possibility that I might not give this back to you, you know. Like ever."

"I know and it's okay," Minho murmured, smiling lightly.

Onew hugged the shirt close to his chest and returned the smile. "Thanks..."

"Wear it before you freeze to death."

Onew nodded with a chuckle, wearing the shirt on top of his current outfit. He looked down at himself and laughed loudly when he noticed that he looked incredibly small inside Minho's shirt. "This is really comfy, Minho-ssi. And warm, too."

"More so than your leather garments?" Minho teased. He reached forward to tug on one of the shirt's sleeves, fixing it.

"Whatever, Minho!" Onew stuck his tongue out childishly at Minho. "You know you love me in leather," he practically purred. He turned his body to the side and faced Minho better, one of his hands resting on the other's thigh. He squeezed it lightly, licking his lips.

Minho's eyes widened comically at the sudden change in the mood of their conversation and he sputtered some words to deny the accusation. Onew, on the other hand, laughed as loudly as he did back when Minho first called him Mr.Leather-lover. It was a hearty sort of laughter with tears gathering on the corner of his eyes. He scooted back on his seat and brought his feet up to rest them on the wooden surface, curling in on himself as his shoulders shook with laughter. From the looks of it, he was far too amused with Minho's reaction.

"Go on, laugh at me," Minho pouted, watching Onew with sad, kicked puppy eyes.

After a few minutes, Onew's laughing fit died down to breathy chuckles and it was only then that he noticed the look that Minho was sending his way. He tilted his head to the side, feigning innocence. "What's with the sad eyes, Minho-ssi?"

Minho opened his mouth to give a witty comeback when the bus arrived. He looked at his side and glanced at the big vehicle that stopped just infront of them, its door opening with a rather loud hiss. He then stood up, stretching his arms up before slinging his bag on his back. He glanced at Onew, noticing that the other's expression was now tinge with disappointment, his lips pulled into a pout. 

"I'm gonna go now, Onew-ssi," he started, nodding his head towards the bus.

Onew nodded slowly. "Umm...be safe."

Minho smiled and waved briefly as he bounded up the small set of stairs inside the bus. He pointedly ignored the driver's disapproving stare at him after the older man glanced at Onew's way. He knew what the other was thinking about and he would've told him to back off and just mind his own business, if not for the _manners_ that his parents had instilled in him. So instead, he dropped some coins into the payment box and proceeded to sit down on the furthest seat. He looked out of the window and couldn't help but smile as a madly waving Onew came into his view. He pressed his face closer to the window and waved back, mouthing a _take care_. 

Onew smiled and held two thumbs up, answering him with a _you too_.

Despite everything unfortunate that had happened to him that day, coupled with the realization that Onew, whom he had just given his jersey shirt to, could very well be the very man that he was looking for, a grin still went home with Minho that day.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

It was very well into the morning of the next day. The sun was shining down brightly on everyone and everything; the flowers, the grass, the busy people on the streets, the little kids that were out on the playground. They were all basking in the sun's warmth.

...except Jinki.

He was lying  down on the cold, grimy floor of the gym's old and abandoned shower room, bleeding from the assortment of different cuts on his body and from busted lips. On his left eye was an ugly shade of purple, no doubt the beginning of a blackeye. Hovering over him were the two familiar, muscular figures of Chansung and Taecyeon. Chansung was being held back by Taecyeon as the younger fumed and bindly kicked his foot in the air, trying to connect it with Jinki's body.

"GODDAMNIT! LET GO OF ME HYUNG! THIS SLUT NEEDS TO LEARN HIS PLACE!" Chansung screamed, the veins on his neck popping out with the intensity of his screams. Taecyeon thanked his lucky stars that this room was tucked far away from the new shower room, because with the way Chansung was going at it, he knew someone was bound to hear them and barge in. That was a scene that he never wanted to encounter.

He placed his palm over Chansung's mouth, muffling the other's screams, while his other arm held the younger boy in place. "Chansung! Shush! Someone might hear us," he whispered harshly into the other's ear.

Chansung kicked once more, managing to connect it with Jinki's stomach, causing the other to fly a few feet back and whimper in absolute pain. Jinki coughed out and clutched the hurting area, sending the two a dark glare despite the tears collecting in his eyes. 

"But, hyung! He fucking said _no_!"


	14. Chapter 14

"I know, Chansung-ah. You gave him choices, and he chose no. Please...if anything...let's respect that." 

Taecyeon gripped Chansung's shoulders a bit tighter as he spoke, trying to persuade his younger friend to just let this go. Let Jinki go. Sure he was a hooker, but they didn't know his reason behind doing it and they have no right to use the knowledge of it in blackmailing the guy.

"But, hyung..."

"Go on," Jinki rasped, coughing rather weakly from his place at the floor. "I don't care if you end me now. Just please...leave my brother alone. H-he..."

The two stopped moving as Jinki trailed off and dissolved into a violent coughing fit, his whole body shaking as he curled in on himself. Chansung's fuming expression melted into a slightly guilty one as he gazed at the vulnerable, beaten up boy infront of him. He curled up his fists and tried not to let himself give in to his desires. It was his mistake to give Jinki the time and choice to say no, in the first place. He should've known better. 

He should've taken what he wanted back at that damn comfort room when he had the chance to do so.

Jinki breathed in deeply, wincing as a sharp sting of pain blossomed in his chest as he did so. _I probably broke a rib._ "Taemin-ah...he doesn't know what I do for a l-living. He's not involved in this. L-leave him be. He's still y-young!"

Taecyeon exhaled an exasperated puff of air, letting go of Chansung to pad over to Jinki, who in return to his approach inched back slowly. It was evident in the latter's eyes that his earlier words were merely a part of a front that he put up, that he wasn't really ready to give up his fight just yet. _I don't care if you end me now..._

"Okay look, Jinki-ssi. I won't beat you up. Stop inching away," Taecyeon sighed, crouching down infront of Jinki with pursed lips and furrowed eyebrows. He then looked extremely apologetic when his gaze landed on Jinki's face, shaking his head as he noticed the darkening bruise on the other's eye. He needed to stop this now if he still wanted to graduate. "We're accepting your answer, okay? But, only in one condition. We are going to leave you here and you won't tell anyone else, even your brother, of who did this to you. Understood?"

Hearing this, Chansung growled lowly and stalked over to the pair, intent on punching his own friend's dumb face. How dare he decide for _both_ of them and without Chansung's consent as well. If he couldn't get Jinki to be their personal sex slave, then he would at least get a small price out of his hardwork. Another blowjob, maybe. A fuck. Anything.

"No," he growled again, louder this time, shoving his friend out of the way. He licked his lips as he grabbed both of Jinki's shoulders and propped him up. "You won't get out of here that easy, _Jinki-ssi_." The way he drawled out Jinki's name, with that formal honorific, was both mocking and clearly disgusted. Straightening up, he started to undo his pants, unbuttoning it before zipping his fly open. Once done, he reached forward and yanked Jinki's head close to his flaccid dick by the use of his hair. Jinki could only grunt in pain, face emotionless, not even trying to fight.

Taecyeon, who had been a bit disoriented by the unceremonious shove courtesy of his friend, was now looking on with wide eyes. He was snapped out of his daze when the loud slap of Chansung's dick into Jinki's cheek was heard. He scrambled up quickly and ran towards the two, immediately pulling his friend away from the kneeling Jinki, who braced himself on his trembling arms to keep from falling face-first onto the floor when he was released.

"What the fuck are you trying to do, Chansung?!" Taecyeon screamed, shaking Chansung and not even caring if someone might hear them. "I'm trying to end this stupid shit and you go force yourself on him. Fuck! We're graduating this year! If someone finds out...UGH! Do you not want to graduate that's why you're doing this? Huh?!"

Chansung glared at his hyung, trying to break-free from the iron grip of the older boy by squirming. "No one would know! Just let me fuck him once and we'll go!"

"No! We. Are. Going. NOW!"

"Why in the world would I listen to you?! If you're such a pussy, then go. I don't need you here and then I'll have him all to myself."

"You're sick, man."

"At least, I will get laid and will graduate not a virgin. Unlike you."

Taecyeon's fist stopped short of Chansung's face when they heard the jingle of keys not too far away from their place, their eyes widening significantly as the Soccer coach's voice, along with another unfamiliar one, floated around the air. 

"Shit."

The two threw horrrified looks at the door and then scrambled towards the big, slightly ajar window behind Jinki, yanking it open just as they heard a key being inserted into the doorknob's lock and a voice calling out, "Who's in there?"

"Fuck! Jump, hyung!" Chansung urged in a whisper, knowing full well that they wouldn't get harmed by doing so because their fall would be cushioned by the lush grass outside. 

Taecyeon nodded, eyes frantic as he jumped and ran for his life. Chansung followed suit, thanking his athletic, runner legs that brought him towards the big oak tree in record time. Once they were safely hidden there, Taecyeon punched him square on the stomach, winding him. "Why I still consider you a friend even after all of this, is beyond my comprehension. Damn, Chansung. Let's just leave him alone, okay?"

"I was about to get lucky, hyung! Ugh."

Taecyeon scoffed, dropping his eyes down to Chansung's limp dick hanging out of his pants. "Lucky? Look at your fucking dick, man. It's gone soft because you were so scared when we heard the door being opened." 

Chansung could only curse under his breath as he tucked himself inside his pants and zipped it back up. "Whatever. I'll just get a chick to blow me. Manwhores are complicated anyway."

"You mean, Jinki is complicated because he just happens to be our classmate," Taecyeon snickered, peeking from the side of the tree just in time to to see a man poke his head out of the window of the gym's old shower room. He breathed a sigh of relief when the man slid his head back in and closed the window. He was confident that Jinki wouldn't bother telling them who was responsible for his bruises. The other knew better. "Besides, I can offer you my...services, if you want to."

"Is it free?" Chansung inquired seriously, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Of course. But, I won't ever wear your nerd glasses."

Chansung shrugged as they started to walk away and back towards their lockers, just like nothing big had happened. "I'll take it."

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Hyukjae carefully cradled the student's beaten up face in his hands, urging him softly to open his eyes. "C'mon kid, don't sleep. I need you to stay awake for me, can you do that? Open your eyes."

A soft groan slipped past bloodied lips as Jinki fought to open his eyes. Hyukjae sighed in relief as soft, brown eyes peeked at him. "I'm going to get you to the infirmary, okay? Whatever you do, don't fall asleep."

The student nodded just as Youngwoon, the school architect, knelt down beside Hyukjae after a futile attempt to catch whoever was responsible for this. "Whoever did this is good, Hyukjae-ssi. He was gone in a flash."

The Soccer coach could only shake his head in disappointment, but not delving into it more because right now, this student's recovery was far more important. "We will discuss about the new renovations later, Youngwoon-ssi. Right now, I need you to call some of my team members so they can help me bring him to the nurse's office."

"Got it."

After a few minutes, hurried footsteps were heard going to the old shower room as some of the Soccer team's members were instructed to go and help their coach bring one of their fellow students, who was beaten up, to the school infirmary. The members who were tasked to help were Eli, Jinwoon and Seulong. The Soccer team's captain, on the other hand, was instructed to lead the warm-ups and wait for their coach and others to come back.

Gently, the five men deposited a half-conscious Jinki into the stretcher, taking great care not to jar his body anymore for they might worsen his condition. Afterwards, they moved him across the field as smoothly as they can. As they passed by their team, Minho, despite the instruction, couldn't help but approach them and offer his help. "Coach..."

"Not now, Minho-ssi," Hyukjae barked although there wasn't any bite to his words. If anything, he sounded more frantic than threatening. "We have to bring him to the infirmary as soon as possible."

Minho, stubborn as ever, peeked over Seulong's shoulder to look at who was at the stretcher. His already big eyes widened even more when he finally saw who was being transported by his teammates. He gasped and jogged beside them as they walked briskly. "What happened to Jinki-hyung?" he asked with utmost worry.

Hyukjae blinked. "You know him?"

"He's my friend," Minho explained, gazing at the dazed Jinki with panic-filled eyes.

The older man nodded. "We found him at the old shower room like this. But, we lost the one who did this to him."

Upon hearing this, Minho's expression darkened with rage and his fists curled up on his side, nails digging into his palm. If he were to guess, Jinki's crying episode back at the bathroom and this one had to be done by the same person. Another student at the school, he was sure of it. He vowed to know who they were and bring to them to justice. At least have them suspended or something for what they have done to Jinki.

Within a few more minutes, Jinki was brought inside the school's clinic and transferred to a soft bed. By that time, the young man was out like a light, chest heaving up and down evenly as he slept. As soon as he was settled down on top of the mattress, the school doctor, Yunho, and his nurse, Taeyeon, immediately drew the curtains around the bed close and went to work on his wounds, cleaning them thoroughly first before applying some ointments onto each cut and covering them with sterilized gauzes.

Outside, Hyukjae thanked his team members and Youngwoon sincerely for helping him. He advised the Soccer team members to go back to the field and rest for a bit before they start another round of Soccer mock game while he told Youngwoon to re-schedule their appointment of talking about the renovation of the gym's old shower room. One by one, the men filed out of the room until Minho and his coach were the only ones left. Hyukjae stared at his fidgeting captain and smiled softly, recognizing the worried aura around the normally composed man as something entirely different than what a friend would normally feel when their friend was harmed. It was something deeper than that.

"Do you want to skip practice, Minho-yah?" Now that they were the only ones left, he needed no formalities. Minho was like the younger brother that he never had. He sat down beside the other and nudged him with his shoulder.

"Eh?"

"I said, do you want to skip practice and wait for Jinki-ssi to wake up?" Hyukjae repeated, grinning.

Minho bit his lip, clearly hesitant. "Is it okay? I mean, the championships are coming up and..."

"It's fine, Minho-yah," the older of the two chuckled, standing up and patting Minho's head fondly. "It's not like you need to practice anyway. You're already the best at playing Soccer."

"T-thanks, Coach," Minho stammered, feeling touched by the compliment.

Hyukjae nodded, his grin widening. He walked over to the door, pausing just before he exited. "It's nothing. Don't let it get to your head, though. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Take care of Jinki-ssi." And with that, he was gone, the door shutting quietly behind him.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Everything _hurt._

Jinki moaned softly in pain as he opened his eyes, squinting up at the bright light that suddenly assaulted his vision. He threw an arm over his eyes and shielded it. Once the darkness settled over him, he sighed softly and tried to remember where he was or what happened to him earlier, because everything really hurt and his hazy brain wasn't really helping him by only giving him bits and pieces of earlier events. He was having difficulty of putting everything together into one picture. He tried to chew on his lower lip, a bad habit whenever he tried to think, and found that he couldn't because his lower lip hurt so badly.

"Oww!"

"Hyung?" a soft voice from his left called out, worry lacing it. Jinki recognized that voice anywhere. "Are you hurting anywhere? Do you want me to get Taeyeon-noona?"

Jinki slowly took his arm off of his face and turned his head to where he believed Minho was. Sure enough, the boy was on his left, sitting down on a chair with worry etched on his face. Jinki wanted to cry as he finally got to see Minho again after a whole week of him avoiding the other. It was rather hard on his part, yes. But, after he had made a big fool out of himself that one faithful afternoon, he knew he needed to do it. Having these feelings for the other was wrong; they weren't for Jinki to feel and for Minho to reciprocate.

Nope. Never will be for him.

Minho sighed as Jinki looked anywhere, but his eyes, avoiding him just like what he had done for the past few days. He tried not to let it show, but Minho was feeling hurt with what Jinki was doing. "Hyung, have I done something wrong? You're avoiding me." _Curse his stupid mouth for saying those things!_

"I...I'm not avoiding you."

No wait, Minho was not going to curse his own mouth again for being straight to the point as long as Jinki acted like this. "Sure, hyung. I will believe you...if you look at me straight in the eyes."

Jinki froze, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed nervously. Minho steeled himself, determined to resolve this. Whatever this was. 

"It's...complicated, okay? Just drop it, Minho-ssi," Jinki said softly, but with a certain firmness to his voice that had Minho faltering ever so slightly. Plus, it didn't help that they were suddenly back to square one of their relationship. He was Minho-ssi now and not _Minho-yah_ anymore. 

"Nothing is ever complicated if you would just explain, Jinki-hyung!" Minho pressed on stubbornly. He won't give up just because Jinki told him to drop it. He was determined to help to the older boy with whatever he was going through. "They found you b-beaten up at the old shower room! I found you crying on the comfort room just a week ago! You avoided me for a whole week, hyung! What's wrong? I want to help you, please."

Finally, Jinki met Minho's eyes with his blank ones, expression unreadable. "Are you sure you want to know what's wrong?"

Minho nodded fervently.

Before he spoke up once again, Jinki first looked around the small room, only now figuring that he was at their school infirmary because of the white walls and furnitures, to check if anybody was there to overhear them. When he deemed it was safe enough, he took a deep breath and then said, "I'm a hooker, okay? I am Onew and you are hotshot. I suck cocks at that bus stop and they pay me. The money I get there is where I get what I feed Taemin-ah. That's what's wrong. Can you help me, Minho-yah? Huh, can you?"

"I..." Minho started. But, Jinki still wasn't done with his rant.

"And, what's really bothering me is the fact that I...I like you, Minho. You're so nice and handsome. You make me feel like I have someone else, besides my brother, who appreciates me. And I really need to stop talking before you run out of here screaming about gay hookers. It's bothering me because I knew I don't deserve love. Let alone like someone as wonderful as you." Jinki let out a bitter chuckle and turned over to lie on his side, back facing the shell-shocked Minho.

Minho swallowed with much difficulty, fighting back the stinging in his eyes, the itch of oncoming tears. "First of all, I'm offended that you think I will run out of here just because you're gay, hyung," he started quietly, burning holes into Jinki's back as he stared. "I have nothing against gays, hyung. If I have, I would have distanced myself from Kibum and Taemin as soon as I knew that they were together."

Jinki made no move to face Minho once again, but he sniffled and Minho realized with a start that the older boy was crying. He could only feel helplessness at not being able to comfort the other, his hand burning with the desire to stroke Jinki's hair and whisper sweet nothings into his ear just to calm him down. "About your...j-job, hyung. I..."

Despite having told Minho about it, Jinki was not yet ready to hear him say something related to it, his reaction perhaps. So, he resorted to saying, "Leave me alone, Minho. I get it. You think I'm disgusting. I already know that. No need to point it out."

"Hyung! I just..."

"Get. Out!"

Taeyeon chose to enter the scene just in time with Jinki's scream. She hurried over to his side and rubbed his back soothingly while giving Minho a sympathetic smile. "You can leave now, Minho-ssi. I have spoken to Jinki-ssi's brother and he said he will be here in a few minutes."

Minho stood up and shook his head, noting the now rigid posture that Jinki was in, undoubtedly because of the news that his brother knew of what happened to him. "No! I have to tell Jinki-hyung something!"

Taeyeon sighed. "I'll call the guards if you don't leave."

"But!"

"Please...just leave me alone." That was Jinki, and the exhaustion in his voice was so tangible that Minho could almost touch it, hold onto it.

Hanging his head, Minho decided to comply and just opted to exit the room, heart heavy with sadness for making things worst than they already were. "Hyung...I know what you're doing and I won't allow it. I'll help you. I don't know how but I will."


	15. Chapter 15

As soon as Minho was out of the infirmary's door, the guilt and self-loathing thoughts came barging in, leaving Jinki feeling extremely foolish and sorely tempted to bash himself into the nearby wall, if not for the nurse's sympathizing presence just beside him. Taeyeon hadn't left his side after Minho had been conveniently pleaded to get out by Jinki himself. The nurse kept rubbing his back, urging him to take a nap as he waited for his brother to pick him up and that he wouldn't be waiting for long because the other was already on his way. Jinki merely nodded just to appease her and, to be quite honest, make her leave him alone. He needed to be alone, sort himself out without someone else's opinions and foreign thoughts influencing his own. 

He just wanted to mentally beat himself up for sending Minho away when all he really, _truly_ wanted to do was _attach_ himself to the younger boy and never let him go.

"I'm so stupid," Jinki whispered to himself sadly.

Taeyeon looked at him with that same sympathizing expression plastered on her pretty face. "You're not, Jinki-ssi," she reassured him, patting his arm this time.

"Yes, I am. He was only trying to help and I sent him away..." 

"Who was?" The nurse blinked in confusion, a bit slow on the uptake. When she finally realized who Jinki was talking about seconds after her own question, her eyes widened and her mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "Ah, you mean Minho-ssi? Well, he was being stubborn. He should've left you when you first asked him to."

Jinki opened his mouth to answer her when, thankfully, there was a knock at the door. Almost immediately, Taeyeon scrambled up and gave Jinki an apologetic smile, like she was sorry that she had to go when Jinki needed her the most. The other shook his head in response to her and rolled over so he was lying on his side, eyes facing the wall. Shrugging, the nurse walked towards the door and opened it, her professional mode switch turning on as she attended to the pale student on the other side of the door, immediately herding her to one of the beds.

Finally left alone to his own thoughts, Jinki slowly sat up, making the softest noises so as to not alert Taeyeon. He climbed off of the bed and proceeded to peek on the other side of the curtain separating his bed from the other one inside the room. He then saw the nurse helping a student drink her medicine. It was his chance to escape! He sighed softly in relief and grabbed his folded polo that was on the foot of his bed. He spared half of a thought to thinking that Minho saw him shirtless and then slipped the article of clothing on, not even caring that it was dirty as hell with all the grime of the shower room floor and the sole of Chansung's shoes.

After dressing up, he once again peeked at Taeyeon to check and see if she was still busy; she was and when he was sure enough about that, he silently went over to the window, opening it and poking his head out to look around. Fortunately for him, the school clinic was situated only on the first floor of the school building and that he could easily reach the ground without hurting himself further. Wasting no more time, he quickly slid his legs out, then his upper body before finally his head, all the while ignoring the dull throb of his wounds. He had to get of there before Taemin arrives. He didn't want his brother to see him in this state; the simple thought of not wanting to hurt and worry him further was the only thing inside Jinki's head at the moment, completely covering the other, more logical one, that was currently screaming that this was all foolish. What Jinki was doing? It will only serve to hurt Taemin more, more so than seeing his brother with a bruised eye and swollen lips.

Safely landing on the ground, Jinki all but ran. To where? He had no idea. All he knew was that it should be far away from here, somewhere were no one will be able to recognize him. Somewhere were no one will pick him up and return him to Taemin, like his brother was some kind of lost and found booth and Jinki was the forever perpetually lost item that was bound to be returned there because, some way, somehow, he always ended up... _lost._

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

"Are you absolutely, a hundred and one percent sure you want me to stay out here while you get Jinki-hyung?"

Taemin nodded at Kibum, a smile on his lips that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm sure, hyung. Knowing my brother, he'll probably feel overwhelmed if someone other than me shows up while he's in such a...condition."

Kibum sighed softly in understanding before grabbing Taemin's hand and squeezing it gently. To be honest, he would feel the same if he were in Jinki's shoes. "I understand," he murmured. "Just make sure he's well, okay? I'll wait for you guys in here."

"Okay."

Taemin opened the door to the school clinic with sweaty, shaky hands, feeling extremely nervous and worried at the same time; a bad combination of emotions to feel, if you ask him. It was making his stomach clench and churn to the point that he wanted to throw up. The urge to run away was strong, ever present and much more noticeable now that he was tasked with picking up his _beaten up_ brother. Something that he feared. Still, he squashed everything down under the sole of his feet and steeled himself for his older brother. It was the least he could do for him, especially at times like these.

"Umm, hello?" he called out once he successfully pushed the door to the clinic open. "Jinki-hyung?"

A petite lady greeted him shortly after, a warm smile on her lips. "Lee Taemin?" she asked, tone friendly.

Taemin nodded and smiled back slightly, staying rooted to his spot by the doorway. Taeyeon approached him and gently pressed her palm on the square of his back, guiding him towards the bed by the far end of the room.

"Your brother's in..." the nurse frowned deeply when an empty bed with crumpled sheets greeted them. "...here."

"Where is he, noona?" Taemin asked in confusion, glancing at Taeyeon and then back at the bed.

Taeyeon shook her head in alarm and immediately ran for the phone on her desk, pressing the contact numbers for the security guards to alert them. "He was here a while ago, Taemin-ssi. He might've snuck out!"

Taemin's eyes widened in panic as he hovered nervously behind the nurse, who barked out instructions into the phone in her hand, telling the guards by the front gate of the school to keep their eyes alert and not let Jinki exit the area. Afterwards, she then described him in full detail before ending the call with the security. She turned around to face Taemin, flashing him an apologetic grimace. 

"I'm really sorry, Taemin-ssi," she said softly. "He must've snuck out when I was busy tending to her." She pointed to the female student lying down on the bed besides the empty one, clicking her tongue quietly. "No worries, I've already alerted the guards at the front gate. I’m sure they won’t let him out of their sight.”

"You didn't see or hear him exit through the door?" Taemin breathed out, voice a tad bit higher; Taeyeon’s attempts at soothing him were all useless. He was panicking, close to a breakdown. He tried not to hyperventilate, taking deep, relaxing breaths. _Where the hell was his brother?!_

Taeyeon, of course, shook her head no and proceeded to close the window beside Jinki's former bed. "I'm guessing he used the window as his exit. Although, I'm sure he's had some difficulties doing so, given that he had two of his ribs broken and then his right arm was slightly dislocated...Taemin-ssi?" She followed the latter's zooming figure out of the door and pursed her lips. "What's with people and sudden disappearances today?" she grumbled, now staring with a frown at the opened door where Taemin had just ran off through.

The student on the bed coughed softly as a response.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kibum was starting to get really worried about Taemin. The younger boy had been sobbing for almost ten minutes now ever since he got out of the school clinic, _Jinki-less._ He was babbling out sentences that Kibum just couldn't quite understand, couldn't quite catch. So, instead of trying to understand him, all Kibum can do was comfort him, rubbing his back in gentle, soothing circles and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

"Sshh, Taemin-ah..."

"H-hyung! Jinki-hyung...h-he's...and I...I...window...e-empty b-bed. He jumped out of the window! H-how could he d-do that? I d-don't know where he i-is..." Taemin babbled in between his sobs, body shaking inside Kibum's embrace.

Slowly putting every piece of the grand picture together, Kibum's eyes steadily grew huge, realization slowly dawning on him. "Jinki-hyung? He..."

"He's missing!"

"What?!"

Taemin broke free from the circle of Kibum's arms and sniffled, wiping his tears away. "He jumped out of the school clinic's w-window."

"He did what now?"

"He jumped. Out of the window. And went missing."

Kibum blinked at first and then felt his jaw drop in shock, his grip on Taemin loosening slightly. "W-why would he do that? He's injured, for goodness' sake!"

"I know, hyung," the younger of the two sighed dejectedly, standing up in his seat and starting to walk away. Kibum followed suit, a confused frown on his face.

"Where are you going?"

"To get help of course!"

Kibum took his mobile phone out of his pocket then, pressing his speed dial for Minho before thrusting the device into his boyfriend's hand. "Call Minho. He can help us."

Taemin wasted no time and pressed the device to his ear, waiting rather impatiently as the phone rung. Minho picked it up on the third ring, deep voice sounding _off_ as he spoke into the receiver. Taemin didn't have the time, nor the patience, to ponder more on the why. "Hello, Kibum."

"Hyung! It's Taemin."

The slight _off_ was now even more pronounced. "Oh, hey Tae. What's wrong? Why do you have Kibum's phone?"

"Jinki-hyung's missing!" Taemin all but shouted, quickly getting to the point of his phone call as they exited the school building. Minho, unbeknownst to Taemin, cringed on the other line at first, until what Taemin had said was slowly absorbed into his mind. When it did, Minho felt his heart sink. "W-what?"

Taemin's lower lip trembled as he answered. "Jinki-hyung...h-he's missing. Please...Minho-hyung, help us look for him."

"Of course!" Minho answered without any hesitation, expression determined. Somehow, he just couldn't shake the feeling of dread creeping up his spine with this new turn-out of events. Something bad was bound to happen and he wouldn't let it come to _fruitition_. Jinki didn't deserve any of this. "Do you have any idea where he might have gone to?"

Taemin pursed his lips, a name buzzing in his mind. "...club _Bigbang_."

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The day steadily faded into the night and another one was inevitably roped into looking for their eldest friend: Jonghyun. But, despite the increase in their number, much to their growing displeasure and panic, there was still no sign of Jinki.

"Where is he?" Taemin hiccuped into Kibum's chest as the other soothed him using his warm embrace. Again. The four of them were now huddled in a table inside club Bigbang, having agreed to make it their meeting place. In front of the couple, Jonghyun was seated, slouching with a confused pout, wondering why they were in a nightclub and that the said nightclub was where Jinki was working. _Lee Jinki working on a nightclub...what is this? April fools?_ Beside him was a frowning Minho, who had just arrived from the bus stop where he first _unknowingly_ met Jinki. Of course, he didn't dare say that to the others. On the other table were Jiyong, Seunghyun, Seungri, Daesung and Taeyang, who all wore sad expressions at their inability to help.

“I’m sorry about what happened, guys,” Jiyong sighed, ruffling his blonde hair in distress. Jinki was not just an employee to them, he was their friend and hearing that he was missing made them feel incredibly sad.

Hearing Jiyong’s voice, Taemin lifted his head and wriggled out of Kibum’s embrace to stand up and stalk over to the other table. He stopped infront of Jiyong and glared darkly. “This is all your fault!” he stated, pointing an accusing finger at the older boy, who in turn only blinked his eyes in confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“You gave him this job! You made him sell illegal drugs eventhough he was only a minor! If it wasn’t for you, hyung should’ve been in school. He should’ve finished his studies and got a better, more decent job! Not this one. Jinki-hyung is suffering because of his job. He doesn’t deserve this. He’s better off as a janitor! Ugh...Have you ever thought of selling those...things yourself? I guess not. Because why would you? Jinki’s already doing all the dirty work for you. Why bother, right? Hyung will be the only one arrested for doing the actual selling while all of you wouldn’t be!” Taemin exploded, screaming and flailing his arms around violently, face glowing red with his pent up rage.

“Jinki’s selling illegal drugs?” Everyone inside the club exclaimed, except for Kibum, who already heard this from Taemin, and Minho, who knew full well that Jinki didn’t tell Taemin what his true job was. He had an inkling that the older boy lied to his younger brother in order to protect him when he first realized that Jinki was the pretty hooker by the bus stop, and now he was proven right.

“Wait,” Seunghyun said, holding a hand up to stop anyone from talking. “Taemin-ah, who in the freaking world told you that Jinki was selling drugs?”

Taemin crossed his arms infront of his chest defiantly, glare still hot and focused on the owners of the club. “Jinki-hyung.”

Jiyong shook his head and stood up, pacing back and forth. “Well, it looks like he lied to you, kid.”

“He would never,” Taemin grunted, rolling his eyes. 

“Actually, Taemin-ah...Jiyong-ssi’s right,” Minho spoke up, biting his lower lip when all eyes settled on him.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Taemin who spoke up first. It was Kibum. "Minho, what are you talking about?"

Minho took a deep breath and began with a single sentence that launched yet another waterworks and a whole new set of heartbreak for the most affected person out of everyone: Taemin.

"Jinki-hyung's a hooker."

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jinki thanked his lucky stars for giving him the ability to remember most of the important things in life; Taemin's birthdate, how much a pack of ramen costs, Minho's eye color, their parent's death anniversary, Taemin's favorite color, Kibum's house address, Jonghyun's habit of speaking fast when he's excited or nervous, where Jaejoong's ramen stand is, the breathtakingly charming way that Minho smiles, Kibum's phone number, etc.

Standing inside a lone phone booth beside a convenience store, Jinki held the device with trembling hands, pressing it close to his ear after dialing. He waited with bated breath as the ringing on the other line continued, hoping that Kibum would pick up quickly so he could end this once and for all. On the third ring, the younger boy answered with a rather sad "Hello?"

"Kibum-ah..."

There was silence on the other end afterwards and Jinki was scared with the possibility that Kibum might've hung up on him. He bit his lip and waited. There was a bit of rustling and static before Taemin's heartbroken voice shattered what remained of the walls that Jinki had built around his fragile heart, rendering it hurting so bad.

"Hyung, why did you lie?"

It was a question that Jinki didn't want to have to answer. He swallowed hard. "I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well, guess what," Taemin paused, tone bitter. "You still did."

Jinki knew and now he was going to make it all better; he was down to the last steps of his plan. "I'll make this all better, I promise." _Don't worry Taemin-ah...I won't let you suffer any longer. You deserve a better, happier life and I'm willing to give my all so you can have it._

"Where are you, hyung?" Taemin sighed, now pleading, the hurt of being lied to by the person he trusted the most fading away into the back of his mind and replaced by the overwhelming want to just see and hug his brother.

Jinki shook his head and quickly realized that Taemin couldn't see him. "That's not important. Listen..."

"It is, Jinki-hyung!" Taemin snapped, raising his voice towards his brother for the  _first_ time. "I need to know where you are. Please."

"No."

"I need you."

"I'm protecting you."

"You're hurting me..."

Those words made a tear slip down Jinki's cheek, though, he ignored it pointedly and focused on what he was supposed to be truly saying. "I have saved a fair amount of money, Taemin-ah. It's in my wallet and my wallet's inside the very first drawer of our bedside table. The passcode's your birthday. Don't use it all up in one sitting, okay? Use it to finish your schooling..."

Taemin merely blinked. "W-what?"

"Don't skip meals, especially breakfast, okay? That's the most important one. Fulfill your dreams. Study hard and remember that I love you so much. Now, pass the phone to Kibum."

"What? No!! Tell me what's going on?"

"Pass the phone to Kibum, Lee Taemin. I need to tell him something."

"Like hell, I would." Taemin clutched the phone in his hand tightly, knuckles turning white, like it would magically travel to Kibum if he loosened his grip even just a tad bit.

"Watch your language," Jinki scolded him lightly. "Now, give the phone to Kibum."

"No."

"NOW!"

Hearing Jinki shout made Taemin tear up and reluctantly hand the phone over to the clueless Kibum. The other gingerly pressed the receiver into his ear and spoke, "Jinki-hyung?"

Jinki smiled lightly. "Take good care of Taemin for me," he said before finally hanging up.


	16. Chapter 16

Jinki walked around aimlessly, hands casually stuffed inside his pockets and not quite knowing where he was. Frankly, he was okay with it. Scratch that, he was perfectly fine with it. After his talk with Kibum and Taemin, with a heavy heart, Jinki immediately started walking farther away from their town with no destination in mind, just letting the wind take him to wherever it wanted to. Wherever it was, Jinki only hoped that it would be to a place where no one will recognize him, lead him back home to Taemin. To Minho. No matter how much he wanted to see them right now, he needed to steel himself and run away. It was the least he could do to spare them from his streak of bad luck.

It was Jinki's plan from the start: to secure Taemin's future and then end his own, because for him there was no _future_ left. He was nothing anymore. He was already used up. Dirty. Tired. Broken. Bitter.

Hopeless. 

It was what Jinki truly was; what he truly felt deep inside. He was hopeless. He was desperate for some way out of everything. 

"Watch where you're going, you fucker!" an angry stranger snarled as he shoved Jinki out of his way, looking at him with such disgust before turning on his heels and practically flying in blatant hurry towards his destination.

Jinki winced as his backside throbbed with the impact of falling down on it when he was shoved. He watched with dull, lifeless eyes as the figure of the stranger disappeared from his sight, all the while muttering quiet apologies under his breath. Afterwards, he stood up and sighed, continuing his aimless walk and deep musings. So deep into his own thoughts was he, that Jinki failed to notice that he was now walking towards the empty highway; his every step leading him towards danger. The headlight of an oncoming car and the incessant honking of said vehicle were also failed to be noticed by him as Jinki unconsciously crossed towards the other side of the street.

As the car got nearer it was the only time that Jinki finally lifted his head to look for the source of the annoying honk and when his blank gaze finally landed on the car, it was too late. Jinki's eyes widened in horror and then rolled to the back of his head in the next second as the collision of his body with the car sent him hurling a few feet down the road and into blissful unconsciousness.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Jungsu almost tore his car door off as he hurriedly opened it, heart racing in his chest as adrenaline rushed inside him from the accident. He jumped out and ran to where the bloody body of the boy laid. Immediately, he assessed the damage that was done: bloody cuts and gashes covered the young man's arms and legs while blood continuously pooled on the side of his head that was pressed on the concrete, confirming that it received the worst impact out of the accident. Biting his lip in worry, Jungsu reached for the side of the other's neck, checking for a pulse, a beat that would tell him that the boy was still alive.

"C'mon, give me a beat, please," he muttered softly to himself, tone pleading, pressing two of his fingers against the spot and sighing in sheer relief as faint pulsing was felt beneath his fingertips. It was weak, but enough to give him hope that the young man in his arms will live. "Thank goodness!"

Carefully, he placed his arms under the other's knees and nape, lifting him up as gently as he could towards his car, thankful for the fact that only one or two cars have zipped past him and not alot because he was sure that he will most likely end up like the boy if that was not the case. However, he also felt slight anger towards them for not even lending him a hand, seeing as he needed it. Very much so. _If only I could scold those bastards for being so insensitive!_ Jungsu thought to himself.

With a bit of difficulty, he managed to open the door of his car's backseat, laying the boy there and ignoring the smear of crimson on his newly-washed carseat cover and his own arms. Then, after closing the door, he jogged towards the driver's seat and drove towards the nearest hospital.

In less than ten minutes, Jungsu's car was parked infront of the hospital's emergency room with the brunette yanking his door open and pulling the boy out of the car, again as gently as he could. He was walking briskly towards the entrance when ER nurses immediately crowded around them with a stretcher open, urgently coaxing Jungsu to lay the boy on it. Jungsu obeyed without a moment's hesitation and ran beside the nurses as they moved the unconscious boy inside the hospital and into surgery.

They were about to disappear inside the sterilized room when Jungsu noticed a piece of paper clutched in the boy's fist. He reached for it and took it, hoping to know the boy's identity with the help of it. One of the nurses then stopped him before he got inside the surgery room, too distracted with opening the paper and reading its content.

"Sir, you can't enter the--"

Jungsu nodded, breathing heavily. "I know. I'm s-sorry."

The nurse smiled slightly, sympathetic. "It's alright, Sir."

"Please, save him." _I know someone needs him._

"We'll do our best."

After their little exchange, the nurse proceeded to enter the surgery room, leaving Jungsu alone. He slumped down on an empty chair, exhausted and covered in dried blood. He wasted no time afterwards, pulling his phone out and dialing the number written in the paper. So full of different were his thoughts that he failed to see that the number he dialed was registered in his contacts.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Kibum tucked a sleeping Taemin in, stroking his hair soothingly as he hummed a soft lullaby under his breath to calm the boy down further. Taemin had been exhausted from all the crying that he has done earlier, both from Jinki's phone call and Minho's startling confession. According to Minho, he had met this seductive hooker when he was waiting at the nearest bus stop and only recently found out that it was Taemin's older brother as well. Jinki confirmed it right before he went missing and despite the frightening lilt of Jinki's last words to him, Kibum couldn't help but find it a bit hilarious that Minho had unknowingly met Jinki as a hooker by the bus stop and then as an upperclassmen in their school. But, he didn't dare to laugh out loud. Well, at least not now. He was saving that for sometime in the future when all is well. 

He can already imagine Minho's infuriated face as he cackled about the latter's obliviousness.

Shaking his head, Kibum was startled out of his thoughts when he registered the soft ringing of his phone. He grabbed it on top of his bedside table and looked at the caller ID.

_Uncle J :)_

"Eh?" Kibum couldn't help but murmur to himself before picking up, a bit confused because it was only then that he remembered that his uncle was already supposed to be here in his apartment. Today. But, he wasn't. "Hello? Uncle?"

"Hel--Uncle? Who...Kibummie?" the voice on the other line sounded genuinely surprised.

Kibum, himself, was a bit surprised too. "Hey, uncle Jungsu. How're you?"

"What the...how...in...the...world..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, uncle. Is something wrong?" Kibum soothed his uncle, climbing off the bed to go out of the room and let Taemin sleep in peace. He closed the door behind him and went to sit on his living room couch, patiently waiting for his uncle to reply.

"Kibum-ah, do you...umm...by any chance...do you know a boy about your height? Give or take an inch or so...Light brown-ish hair...A bit skinny..." Jungsu described Jinki, closing his eyes as he tried to remember more of the boy's features.

Kibum, on the other hand, froze with the phone clutched tightly in his hand, cutting his elder off as realization slowly sank in. He could recognize those features anywhere. "S-small eyes?"

"Yes!"

"J-Jinki...hyung."

"Joongki?"

"Jinki..."

Jungsu's heavy sigh caused Kibum to furrow his eyebrows in worry. "I don't know if that's his name or anything, but I'm here at the hospital right now, Kibummie. The one close to your apartment. You see, I saw him holding this piece of paper and I--"

"Why are you there, uncle?" Kibum all but demanded, feeling a growing fear settle in the pit of his stomach.

"I...Jinki, yes? He...umm...he got into a car accident."


	17. Chapter 17

The taxicab driver just wasn't fast  _enough._

The speed with which the rented vehicle zipped pass the empty streets of Seoul was starting to annoy the distressed Taemin. He couldn't stop glaring at the back of the head of said driver, one of his hands enveloped tightly inside Kibum's and the other busy fiddling with the hem of his coat. When he wasn't doing any of those things, the boy chewed on his bottom lip anxiously and occasionally glanced outside to check if they have arrived at the hospital then back to his wrist watch.

The arms of the clock mocked Taemin as the shorter one pointed to 1 and the longer pointed to 9.

1:45 in the morning. Just merely 15 minutes after Kibum ended the call with his Uncle.

"Do you really think your uncle was talking about Jinki-hyung?" Taemin finally spoke, voice quiet. It was the first words that he had uttered ever since Kibum relayed the information to him.

Kibum sighed heavily and squeezed the younger boy's hand. "I'm not one hundred percent sure. But, with the way my uncle described him..." he trailed off, turning his head to the side and looking at the back of Taemin's head.

Taemin nodded, his shoulders slumping even further. "I s-see."

Kibum's chest tightened at that and he was about to hug Taemin when the taxi driver stopped right infront of the hospital entrance. "We're here," the middle-aged man declared softly, as if catching upon the whole somberness of the situation. Kibum let his arms slip down and into his sides, feeling Taemin hurriedly get out of the vehicle.

Kibum smiled slightly at the driver and, after grabbing some money, handed him the exact fare before he got off as well. He approached Taemin and together they stepped inside the hospital. Having been able to ask his Uncle beforehand, as to where they needed to go, Kibum wasted no time and lead Taemin to the stairs and up to the third floor.

Finding his uncle wasn't that hard of a feat, Kibum mused as he immediately spotted the slumped form of his Uncle Jungsu sitting in one of the waiting room chairs. The older man's light brown hair was easy to pick among the sea of dark-haired individuals that littered the hallways. He approached his uncle with Taemin in tow, careful to not disturb other people.

"Hey, Uncle Jungsu," Kibum said as he plopped down on the empty chair next to Jungsu. Taemin did the same, an air of awkwardness surrounding him. 

Jungsu's head shot up as he heard his nephew's voice. "Kibum-ah! Thank goodness you're here..." he trailed off, face melting into a cross between confusion and guilt when he caught sight of Taemin. "Umm, hi...you must be Taemin?"

Taemin, despite the circumstances of meeting Kibum's uncle, stood up and politely bowed to Jungsu. "I'm Lee Taemin. It's nice to meet you, Jungsu-ssi."

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Taemin-ah," Jungsu said, smiling kindly before adapting an apologetic expression. "I'm really sorry about your brother. I didn't mean to hurt him."

Taemin shook his head. "It's alright. I just hope my brother's okay."

Kibum was about to say something when a nurse approached them with a small friendly smile, having just exited the room, where the boy that Jungsu brought was confined in. "Hi. You can go in and see the patient."

Kibum and Taemin both stood up at that, all but running towards the room that the nurse was pointing to. Jungsu followed closely behind, scrubbing a tired hand across his face. 

Taemin entered the room first, steps hurried yet quiet enough so as to not disturb the sleeping young man on the bed. Once he had reached the hospital bed, he stopped dead in his tracks as his gaze fell upon the fragile-looking guy. It was the same shade of brown locks, small eyes, and fair skin, on a lithe body.

"Taemin...W-What..."

Except, it  _wasn't_  Jinki.

Jungsu stumbled beside Kibum and sighed as he looked at the bandage-covered young man that he had ran over. He chanced a glance at Taemin, noticing that he looked extremely shocked, eyes glassy with unshed tears, and then to Kibum, who looked exactly the same. "Is everything okay, Kibum-ah?"

Kibum snapped out of his daze and stared at his uncle with wide, frightened eyes. "Uncle...this...this is not Jinki-hyung!"

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

It took Minho almost an hour to reach the hospital, where Kibum told him Jinki was in after he got into a car accident, his expression a gateway to the wild mix of emotions that was his heart. It pounded wildly inside his chest, both from worry and fear that Jinki might be in the worst of conditions. There was a mad rush of adrenaline in his nerves that pumped, circulated fast and pushed him on, fueling his legs to run faster. He weaved through the cluster of people that were crowding the hospital entrance, eyes alert for any sign of Kibum or Taemin. 

He was about to head on to the stairs when a soft hand wrapped itself around his wrist, effectively stopping him from doing so. He jerked his hand back and sent a wide-eyed gaze to the nurse infront of him. 

"Do you need some help, young man?" the woman inquired, eyes full of concern. "You look lost."

Minho took a deep breath, calming himself down, his eyes still darting around the place and looking for Jinki. "I...umm...I..."

"Were you looking for someone, perhaps? Do you know their room number? Name?" the nurse pressed on, encouraging Minho to answer.

"Name? Umm...Lee...Jinki! J-Jinki-hyung! J-Jinki! HYUNG!!"

It was  _him._

Soft-looking brown locks, crescents for eyes, full lips that were now pursed into a thin line and not a wide smile; Lee Jinki. There was no mistaking it, especially when the man's head snapped up at the mention of his name, the frown on his lips clearly deepening.

Minho bowed to the nurse, who was still infront of him, and gently excused himself. He jogged towards Jinki, kneeling infront of the older boy and then taking him in his arms as gently yet as tightly as he could, wary of the bruises and gashes that littered the older boy's arms and face.

"What happened to you?" Minho murmured to the top of Jinki's head, craddling it close to his chest. "We were so worried! I...thought I...w-we finally lost you."

Jinki sniffled. "I'm sorry," was all he said, voice quiet.

Minho pulled back to look into his hyung's eyes. "Where is Taemin? Kibum?"

Jinki shrugged, trying to at least look like he was not bothered by the question, his gaze dropping into his lap and staying there. But, Minho can see through his ruse, knowing that Jinki was probably internally scolding himself for making his brother and friends worry about him. He patted the other's head and straightened up, coming up to stand behind him. He took a hold of the handles behind Jinki's wheelchair, getting ready to push him somewhere quieter. However, someone stopped him before he could.

"Excuse me, Sir. Do you know Jinki-ssi?" a young-looking male nurse said, a quizzical eyebrow raised as he gazed at Minho's hands on the handles on Jinki's wheelchair. "I'm afraid you are not allowed to take him anywhere."

Minho nodded, a bit annoyed at the nurse for interrupting his time with his friend; his hand tightened on the handles. "He's my friend and I'm going to be bringing him to where his brother is. I'm sure Jinki-hyung would love that, right hyung?"

Jinki looked at Minho, then at the nurse. "Yeah. I...I'd like to see my brother," he said, smiling reassuringly at the nurse when he frowned. "And don't worry about me, Henry-ssi. Minho-yah's a close friend of mine."

The male nurse, who was now known as Henry, looked reluctant still, but nodded anyway. "Fine. But, you need to be back here for some more tests before we finally discharge you, okay?"

"The bills..." Jinki muttered, a bit forlornly.

"Are already paid by the guy who brought you in," Henry finished, smiling warmly now. With a pat to Jinki's head and a look telling Minho to take good care of Jinki, he walked away, catching up to a fellow nurse.

Minho pushed Jinki's wheelchair towards the elevator, immediately deciding on bringing Jinki to the room number that Kibum had texted him earlier. They got into an empty elevator and Minho pushed the button for the third floor. The ride up was quick and dead silent, with Minho staring at the back of Jinki's head and Jinki staring at his shoes. When the elevator bell rang, indicating that they have reached their destination, Minho pushed Jinki out of it and looked around for the two blondes.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

"What do you mean he's not Jinki?" Jungsu asked in disbelief, his voice straining to keep quiet. He stared hard at his nephew, then to Taemin. "But, he's got your number on a piece of paper..."

Taemin shook his head and glanced briefly to the unconscious young man, who looked alot like Jinki, before walking away. Well, more like running and exiting the room. Outside, he approached the nurse's desk and banged on it rather loudly. "What's the name of the patient in room 302?"

The nurse gave Taemin a disapproving look and a click of her tongue before she scanned a list. "Song Joongki."

"Song Joongki?"

The nurse nodded, looking irritated by Taemin's presence. Kibum wanted to shave all of her hair as he caught up to the younger boy and saw the current scene. He glared at her hotly, watching in satisfaction as she recoiled visibly. "Yes, Song Joongki. We found his identification card inside his wallet."

Jungsu got there just in time with the nurse's word and had to wince. So, it wasn't Taemin's brother that he had ran over. But, he needed to know why in the world was this Song Joongki guy holding onto a piece of paper with his nephew's number scribbled on it?

At this point, Taemin finally broke down into tears, the tension getting too much to bear. He stumbled back and sagged lifelessly onto a chair, his hands covering his face in an attempt to hide his tears and pain. His brother was missing. The only family member of his that truly cared for him left and he had no idea if he would ever come back to him. It hurt, especially since Jinki promised him that they would never leave each other, except for when death comes knocking on their door. 

It was just so _unfair._

Taemin just wanted his older brother back.

Kibum enveloped Taemin in a warm hug, pressing his cheek on top of the other's head while one of his hands rubbed soothing circles on the younger's back. He shushed him with encouraging words, heart clenching in pain as Taemin's sobs grew louder with every minute.

Jungsu sighed heavily and patted Kibum's head. "I'll go get us something to drink."

Kibum nodded, sending a grateful look to his Uncle before going back to comforting Taemin.

Rounding a corner, on his way to the vending machine, Jungsu passed by two young men, one seated on a wheelchair and the other frantically looking around the hallways. "He told me they're going to be on this floor," the young man mumbled under his breath before he maneuvered the wheelchair and disappeared to the corner where Jungsu came out of.

It wasn't long before Minho spotted Kibum and he practically ran to where they were. Jinki held onto his seat tightly as the wheelchair whizzed pass the hallway, his eyes screwed shut as he thought about how times like these reminded him that Minho was indeed younger than him, faster than him and was not a person of patience.

"Kibum! Taemin!" Minho shouted, earning looks of disapproval from the nurses, doctors and patients that were littering the area. The young man grimaced and slowed his running down until they have stopped just beside Kibum and Taemin.

Jinki, on the other hand, had his eyebrows furrowed deeply, gazing with utmost worry to his baby brother, who was tightly cocooned inside Kibum's arms. He was certain that Taemin was crying because of him, every painful sob that the younger was emitting, striking his heart.

Kibum didn't look up, simply pressed a kiss on Taemin's head. "Hyung's not h-here, Minho. My uncle got the w-wrong person."

Minho blinked. "Huh? What are you talking about, Kibum?"

"You idiot..." Kibum trailed off, mouth gaping open as his gaze settled on the person infront of him. "J-Jinki...h-hyung!"

Taemin sniffled and picked his head up. He craned his neck to the side, eyes almost bulging out of their sockets when he caught sight of his older brother, with a band-aid on his left eyebrow, right arm in a cast and a large bump on his forehead, staring back at him. He stood up, approached his brother and promptly fell on his knees. He then launched himself towards Jinki, hugging him as tightly as he could.

"Hyung! Jinki-hyung! My Jinki-hyung! God, I t-thought you w-were g-gone forever! I w-was so worried...and then Kibum-hyung's uncle s-said you got into a c-car accident and w-we rushed here only to find that it wasn't y-you!" Taemin babbled, tightening his arms around Jinki and not even noticing that he was wincing as the younger applied pressure on his bad arm. "Don't you ever do that again! Please...I n-need you. You're the only family I have left. Minho-hyung needs you! He likes you and you like him...you two should get together. He's the best for you...and your job! Kibum-hyung said his uncle owns an accounting firm and he might take you in! Get out of club Bigbang! Please hyung. For yourself. For me. For us..."

Tears tumbled down Jinki's face as he listened to his brother talk, his lower lip quivering as realization poured over him like a bucket of cold water, shocking. His brother was right. What he did was wrong. It was not the way to go. No. He was young and he was hard-working. He may have poor eyesight, but he didn't let that hinder himself from supporting his brother for years now. While it was true that he was used up, more times than he could count, at least he never killed anyone. He never stole anything and he certainly didn't step on anyone as he did his job.

And now, he was given a second chance to live once again and not just simply  _exist._

He'd be damned if he let that chance slip from his grasp.

"I'm sorry, Taemin-ah," Jinki said sincerely. "I promise you, from now on I would never think of leaving you ever again. I'll look for a new job. I'll finish my schooling and you will finish yours. We'll look for a new house, eat healthier foods, live a much better life..."

Minho, despite his obvious embarrassment regarding what Taemin said earlier, felt his heart swell as he heard the brother's conversation. He was confident, having enough faith on Jinki to know that he would do everything in his power to never break that promise. Plus, deep inside, he knew; he would always be there for the older boy. He will support him all the way. Minho will be the shoulder that Jinki can lean on when the going gets tough and he wants to cry, let the burden out and not keep it tightly hidden inside.

He just needed to let Jinki _know_ about it first, though.

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Hours later, Jinki was seen snoozing on Minho's shoulder. They were on the backseat of Jungsu's car, sitting down on a clean blanket over the dried blood smears on the seat cover. They were on their way home after Jinki was discharged, having passed all the tests done to him with flying colors. As for Song Joongki, his family had gotten wind of what happened to him, after the hospital staff called them, and was at the hospital in no time. Jungsu apologized to the man's parents a thousand times over, paid for the bills and then they were on their way home.

As it turned out, according to Jinki, after he had ended the call that he have had with Kibum, he threw the piece of paper with the contact number. He watched it fly through the air for a bit before he started walking further away from his hometown. He was knee deep into his musings that he hadn't noticed that he was out of the sidewalk and in the way of a speeding car until he felt his side collide with the vehicle, sending him flying a few feet ahead. Jinki remembered that he woke up a few minutes after, in a gurney, with nurses surrounding him, talking to him. He was informed that he got into an accident, but luckily getting out of it with a gash on his left eyebrow, his right arm in a cast and a head aching like mad. 

Jungsu supplied the next scene, telling the younger ones about how he saw this Joongki guy pick something off of the sidewalk and then read it. Guiltily, he added how he got the car out of control because of the speed with which he was driving it. It resulted in him running over the guy, bringing him to the hospital and, in a desperate attempt to lessen the guilt that he was feeling, snatching the paper in his hands and dialing the number scribbled on it. He was surprised when he heard Kibum answer the phone. And well, everyone else got the picture of what happened next.

Much like his older brother, Taemin was fast asleep, his face pressed on the window pane. Kibum was close to nodding off as well, but he opened his eyes every now and then to glance at his young lover, checking up on him. Jungsu kept his eyes trained on the road, humming softly along to the tune that the radio was playing.

And Minho?

Well, he just finished replying to Jonghyun, informing him that everything was okay. He pocketed his phone and then slowly took Jinki's free hand in his, squeezing it lightly. He smiled to himself.

For now, everything was back to normal. Everything was okay.

But, tomorrow, he'd make sure to make everything much better for Jinki; an angel on earth that deserved every little bit of happiness that it offers.


	18. Chapter 18

**5 years later**

 

Jinki's eyes scanned the row of seats on his left as he waited for his name to be called, a smile stretching the corner of his lips upward when he finally found Taemin, Kibum, Jonghyun and Minho all seated together, waving at him. A few seats down he saw Kibum's uncle Jungsu, Jonghyun's older sister Sodam, Minho's family, Siwon, Sooyoung and Jinri, gathered together as well. It was touching Jinki beyond belief, having these people, that he have come to label as his very own family, here today in one of the most special days of his new life.

He waved back to his brother and friends and then caught the eyes of his  _boyfriend_ , sending him a saucy wink and a little lip bite that he was sure Minho would greatly appreciate before focusing his attention back to the ceremony.

After that faithful night, years back, Minho started appearing even more in Jinki's life. He was there in the morning, ready to walk Jinki and Taemin to school. During lunch, he was outside Jinki's classroom, ready to lead him to the cafeteria, offering a soft smile and a big lunch box (courtesy of Sooyoung) that they both could share together. Every dismissal time, Minho would send Jinki off to the bus stop, where they first unknowingly met each other, and then wait until the older boy got on the bus, on his way to his new job as a ramen-stand worker, before jogging back to the school to join his teammates for a soccer practice or a mock game. At night, the younger would call and bid the older a good night and well wishes of sweet dreams. Their daily routine continued on until Jinki graduated highschool and got into college, a few alterations here and there to suit the change.

Jinki found everything that Minho did rather _sweet_ and he couldn't help himself, but just to fall even more in love with him.

It took Minho a stinging slap from the green-eyed monster to finally ask Jinki out on a date, his voice cracking with nervousness. It happened when Minho visited the older boy in their new apartment, jealousy burning his insides as he saw this Kikwang guy sitting on the couch with a big bouquet of ugly-looking (according to Minho, of course) roses on his lap. Jinki remembered everything that happened all too clearly; Minho barged into the kitchen, where he was busy making a drink for his guest, and without any sort of hesitation and just overwhelming nervousness, dropped the question. Jinki almost exploded from happiness  then and merely managed a tiny squeak of  _yes._ Minho grinned widely and then went back to the living room, smugly telling Kikwang to please leave because Jinki was very much  _not_ single.

They dated for a few months and officially became a couple right after Minho asked Jinki to be his on a romantic dinner date that the younger had organized. Jinki had choked on his wine back then, eyes wide as Minho stared hard as him, waiting with a pounding heart for the answer.

Life for Jinki and Taemin just kept getting better and better after that.

Kibum and Taemin were still going strong as ever. They were married, in a way, and acted like a married couple most of the time. They bickered about the simplest of things and made up almost immediately after. Right now, Kibum and Taemin were accepted into an Arts University, the older of the two into fine arts while the younger was just accepted into the department of performing arts, specializing in dance. Jonghyun was in the same university as well, having been accepted for his talent in writing songs and his powerful voice.

Taemin was an incredible dancer.

Like the doting brother that he was, Jinki couldn't help but swell with pride as his talented brother amazed people with his impeccable dancing skills and even managed to get into college, for free, because of it. Taemin joined every dancing competition that  was held in their town and won every single one of them. Kibum, being the loving boyfriend that he truly was, decided to help Taemin by sending in a video of him dancing into the performing arts department of his university. Fortunately, the dean was impressed by the grace with which Taemin danced and took him in right away.

Minho, unsurprisingly, did his best to get into the university that Jinki was in. Currently, he was in his third year, studying Business Management.

They were roommates now while Kibum, Taemin and Jonghyun were in a dorm room an hour-drive away. Every Saturday, the five of them got together for dinner and then head on to a bar for a round of noraebang, where Jinki constantly dragged Jonghyun down with a win for every song. Jonghyun always complained that Jinki worked his 'dark' magic on the karaoke machine while the rest only laughed at his misfortune. On some Saturday nights, Jinki and Minho will sleepover at Kibum, Jonghyun and Taemin's dorm while on others the three would sleep over on theirs, their bodies squished together on the futton while the couple slept peacefully on the bed.

Sundays were usually reserved as 'cuddling' day for Minho and Jinki. They would laze around in bed, talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Minho always told Jinki of how he especially loved spooning him and playing with his hair while he listened to the older boy talk about his new classmate or that energetic kid that he was tutoring during his free time. It was his favorite way of relaxing before another grueling week of endless studying, exams and piles of homeworks.

"Let us all welcome the graduates of the Accountancy Department..." The voice of their department dean brought Jinki out of his reminiscing. He stood up and lined up behind his batchmates, ready to receive his diploma and deliver his speech. 

Every step that Jinki took made him feel lighter than before. More accomplished, if you may. And the closer he got to the stage, the more he could feel tears pricking the corner of his eyes. He was finally graduating from college. It was a step closer to getting a degree, a decent job for a decent life.

"And now, graduating at the top of his batch..."

Jinki turned to his side and had to grin as he saw Taemin, Kibum, Jonghyun and Minho pump their fists in their air, mouthing 'Fighting!' to him. He returned the gesture, earning him amused looks from his batchmates, professors and the other guests. He smiled sheepishly, embarrassed, and turned back just in time. "...Lee Jinki."

 _Fellow graduates, Professors, Guests and my family..._ _Welcome!_

_A few years back, I never would have thought that I will ever come to this point. Getting into college and graduating was something that I only thought would occur if I close my eyes and sleep. To someone like me, it seemed like a far fetched dream. But, I was allowed to believe that dreams do come true, by the help of the people who care about me the most..._

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

After the graduation ceremony, the Choi's invited them over to a family dinner.

It was a fun-filled family affair. Mrs. Choi, with some information that was squeezed out of her eldest, prepared Jinki's favorite foods. Mr. Choi and Jinri joined forces in decorating the whole house, throwing streamers around and making a homemade banner with the words _Congratulations Jinki_ written on it. It was hung on top of the fireplace, the fire, of course, was put out. When they have arrived, Sooyoung then made the table, using her fine chinaware for the event.

Jinki teared up when he saw everything, extremely touched.

Everyone ate until they were full and Jinki just couldn't stop thanking his boyfriend's family for doing this for him. Sooyoung smiled. Siwon ruffled his hair. Jinri beamed up at Jinki and then tackled him with a hug.

Feeling like it was their job to, Kibum, Taemin and Jonghyun, despite Sooyoung many protests, offered to be on dishwashing duties. Once the dishes were washed and stored away, they excused themselves, saying they needed to get home for the night for tomorrow was a day of exams for them. 

Minho and Jinki also got home that night. And eventhough it wasn't a Sunday night, Minho took Jinki into his arms and snuggled against him, pressing a kiss on top of his head. "Congratulations, love. I'm so proud of you," he said.

Jinki smiled, head tucked underneath Minho's chin. "Thank you, hotshot. I couldn't do any of this without you."

Really. How could Minho not, right?

The younger of the two couldn't help it. He pushed Jinki at an arm's length, took his face into his hands and then pulled him closer once again, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He moved his lips gently over Jinki's, encouraged when the other responded almost immediately. Soft fingers threaded themselves into the hair at the back of Minho's neck, keeping him anchored close. Minho nipped at Jinki's bottom lip and was rewarded with a breathy little moan. This sound made Minho pull back, effectively breaking the kiss, and moved down, pressing tiny kisses on the underside of Jinki's jaw. Jinki made more breathless, erotic little sounds and Minho internally rejoiced for them.

He certainly could live with this for a long, long, long time.

 

("Hey hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Heaven can wait..."

"Eh, what?"

"Because, I'm not planning to give you, my angel, up for a very long time."

"Cheeseball Minho!"

" _Your_ cheeseball, Minho.")

 

 

 

 

**T H E E N D**


End file.
